there is a darkness
by Adria Ember
Summary: It's a power thing, Bonnie realizes. And that changes everything. Stefonnie, Klonnie, Tonnie & Bamon
1. it's like a goodbye

**there is a darkness  
Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries  
**Pairing**: Bonnie/Klaus, Tyler, Stefan, Damon, one sided Bonnie/Jeremy, Caroline/Matt, Elena/Stefan, Damon  
**Warnings**: spoilers for the finale, blood, some gore, sexual situations  
**Notes**: All my Bonnie Bennett feelings have spilled into this one fic, bear with me.  
**Summary**: It's a power thing, Bonnie realizes. And that changes everything.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Bonnie wonders if there's _always_ been an appeal of the vampires—that want to _take_, to _claim_. To grow in power. Perhaps that is why she's tolerated them all along. It has to be. Because Bonnie understands it. At least, _some_ of it. There is something so commanding about wanting power. She tastes it—it comes in bursts, running through her veins as she breathes in and out but feels so soft on her tongue as she speaks.

"You will not harm them."

Its sweetness caresses her and she straightens her shoulders, feeling that familiar warmth as a different color invades her irises. The chambers whisper with her magic, surrounding her, _striking_ him. She loves it, every second of it. This is what it feels like to be in control. To know what is going on, to know that _she_ is the reason this has happened and _no one_ can stop it.

His eyes look into hers, nowhere else. When she raises an eyebrow, he bows his head slowly. The mere act makes him seem smaller. _Submission_. Bonnie doesn't smile but she knows somewhere in her features shows satisfaction.

"Darkness suits you, Bonnie," Tyler's voice scatters her thoughts. _It's not Tyler_, she tells herself. But the reminder of what she's done, _what she's feeling_, breaks some of that dominance off her. She breathes in deeply before backing away, realizing how close they are. Klaus glances back up at her with a smirk—it's _so much_ more sinister than Tyler could ever muster and it doesn't look right on his face. "What's wrong, love?"

"Remember," she says in a low tone, warning him, "If you hurt my friends, your life could get so much more miserable than being in a teenage boy's body."

"Much better than a life in a coffin," cocking Tyler's head to the side, Klaus' smirk turns to a grin and she suppresses the urge to shiver. On Tyler, everything has changed. His expression changes when hers doesn't. "I wouldn't dream doing anything tragic now. Besides," Tyler's eyes flicker over her for a moment, "I am now indebted to a witch."

"Then you are indebted for life."

For there is nothing she will ever need from a vampire. No more.

-x-

Klaus hides himself from the rest of the world, something he easily did before. Bonnie can feel him. Sometimes, when he is close enough, she can't help but feel the brush of two souls trapped in one body, a consuming battle of power. She closes her eyes and reaches out with magic, touching Tyler and calms him. Klaus in regains control of the body. She wonders if Tyler could win the battle, if Klaus would give up. But he lives so that the rest may survive.

There are times when she knows he is standing close by, whether it's in a grocery store or in the back garden. She can hear his quiet breathing. Her magic fights him still, conflicted, for she cares more for one soul and not for the other. Sometimes, if she closes her eyes, she feels something like a hand brush the small of her back, like a reminder, letting her know he still exists.

-x-

Caroline tells her everything. Tells her she knows Tyler's alive but he hasn't contacted her yet. Bonnie nods sympathetically, feigning the shock at Caroline's news. The blonde quivers in her sorrow. Her love for the hybrid transcends most teenage love. Bonnie would pray to the spirits for the young vampire to have peace but the spirits are on her bad side.

"I don't know what to do," Caroline whispers because her voice trembles. The vampire embraces Bonnie tightly—almost too tightly—crying and asking incoherent questions. Bonnie wants to tell her everything. Caroline is closest to her heart in all of this. Caroline is the one who would stand guard. Caroline is the one who listened. Caroline is the one who loves her.

Bonnie kisses her atop the head and answers, "You're a survivor, Caroline."

It's true.

-x-

She's certain both Stefan and Damon suspect it's not over. Something is wrong but they don't ask her anything. She wonders if it's because they don't think she could do anything like it or if they don't believe she'd hide it from them.

A mistake, she realizes. Because maybe something has changed.

-x-

She has a dream that night. It's familiar and foreign all at once. Bonnie twists her hands in mid-spell, eyes aglow, and she breathes in deeply with a smile.

_Power_.

Tyler's there. She knew that for an unknown reason. He's behind her, watching her and she has a feeling he's mystified. It's dark and she's unsure if she's in a room or outside. When she glances up, two more figures appear. Klaus and Stefan. Confused, Bonnie looks around for anyone else, Carolina, Jeremy, Elena, _anyone_.

Her hands move on their own and something cooling and gleaming slithers around her fingers and she flicks it their way. Sparks fly through the air and she spies Stefan hold what he can to his chest.

Something touches her shoulder and she turns to Tyler. He's looking expectant, like she had forgotten him. She opens her mouth to say she hasn't.

But she wakes up and it doesn't matter anymore. Bonnie convinces herself it doesn't.

-x-

A vampire threatens Elena's existence once again. It soon didn't matter to Bonnie _why_ he wanted her, however. He's sickly pale, blue veins show through his skin. He comes for Elena as Stefan drives her and Bonnie home. The car is thrown to the side of the road, knocking them into the ditch. Bonnie can feel her eyes flare as Stefan tears off the car doors to get them out. As he drags Elena out and moves to grab hold of Bonnie's hand, he's suddenly tackled.

Elena screams his name and Bonnie watches with wide eyes as Stefan is thrown into a tree trunk. The assailant runs his fist into Stefan's jaw and Bonnie hears a crack. There's another scream. Bonnie holds her breath when Elena runs towards them. Bonnie hurries to get out of the vehicle as the attacker drops Stefan and turns to Elena. In a blur, he has the brunette by her neck.

"Who are you?" Elena hisses, gritting her teeth.

Stefan struggles to get back up. The vampire sneers, opening his mouth to speak.

There's a sudden blast of light in the darkness. The energy hits him right in the head and he falls to the cold grass. He releases his hold on Elena and she scrambles to Stefan. Another blast. Fire. Everything is illuminated and Bonnie only has a moment to see the shocked faces of her friends as she walks towards the vampire.

This time, she allows a stream of fire curl over her arm, bending down and digging her nails into his throat. Before he can react to defend himself, Bonnie is giving him aneurisms. He screams; the painful, high-pitched sound fills the night. That dominance, the _power_, surges through her with each heartbeat and she chuckles.

"So petty," she says quietly, something dark and menacing lining her voice.

When she presses her hand to his chest, stopping his heart, something in his eyes dies and Bonnie is a little surprised she's not disturbed. Elena shrieks when she tears the heart out and throws it away. Bonnie looks back and Elena's quiet and Stefan moves towards the corpse. After Stefan rids them of the body, they begin walking home. Elena says something about a new group out to kill her again. While she speaks, Stefan catches Bonnie's eye and nods to her hand. She looks down at her fingers, blanketed in blood.

Bonnie cocks her head to the side and smiles. Red is a beautiful color.

-x-

Jeremy tries to rekindle whatever they can from their previous relationship. She smiles at his attempts. It's sweet, in a way. He shows up at her doorstep with flowers and she thinks it's so traditional. Something Jeremy would do. Something she would have appreciated a year ago. He offers them to her. Red and white roses. They're from the local Wal-Mart. She knows because she saw them on sale a day ago.

"I know…a lot has happened," he breathes out, nervously, "But is it possible we could…y'know…try again?"

Bonnie blinks slowly and sighs. It's not that she doesn't want to. Her love for him is there. It curls in a small corner of her heart, to stay, always. She looks at him and it swells but not a forcefully as before. He's right—a lot _has_ happened. Perhaps too much. She remembers being cheated out of that love. She remembers some of that humiliation and being tied to someone who probably didn't love her as much she loved him.

Something in his features turns to some desperation and he looks directly into her eyes. His hands brush against her arms, as if he wants to hug her but stops short. "Bonnie…I—I need this, okay?"

Need.

Bonnie averts her eyes in thought. Need. Has she ever needed this? A relationship of the romantic sort? Or any relationship to begin with? She needed Grams. She needed Elena. And yet, she has survived without them. Grams is gone and Elena is hardly involved. Need. What does _she_ need?

"Bonnie," Jeremy whispers, stepping closer and she feels his body warmth, "I love you."

She snaps her eyes to his and tilts her head to the side. He's searching her face for something but he won't find it, she knows. She smiles again, wider than before.

"Thank you."

-x-

Jeremy kisses her after that. When he pulls away, she simply asks if he'd like something to drink. There's a moment when something like disappointment passes through his features. He nods numbly and she lets him outside. Jeremy takes her hand in his and she lets him.

She feels a familiar presence and scans the front, looking for Tyler's form before closing the door.

-x-

The dreams that seem to matter stay in Bonnie's memory for most of the day.

This one allowed her to stay in the comfort of her bed, warm and secure. Someone was lying next to her, sleeping as she stared up at the ceiling. Bonnie remembers not wanting to know the identity of whoever it was. Part of her wished it to be Caroline—she always felt the most secure with her.

But she turns her head anyway and spies Tyler's form immediately. He's facing her, features contorted in trouble. She brings her hand to touch his brow, skimming her fingers across his skin. Almost instantly, he seems to calm down. It reminds her of reaching out with her magic, having to give him some peace whenever she feels him near.

Later in the day, Bonnie wonders why she would have to have a dream about him in the first place.

-x-

She doesn't want to admit it could be guilt.

-x-

Her father's business takes him away still. She doesn't care.

At least Abby is trying to be a parent. And she comes by at least five times a month, finding self-control and peace with her daughter. Bonnie's discovering appreciation in her mother. It doesn't change what's happened in the past. But she's trying. They both are.

-x-

Another vampire comes through Mystic Falls. This time, mistaking Bonnie for a hopeless victim. She had been walking from the bank that night, after visiting Elena and Stefan.

It slams her against a brick wall. She's yelling out a spell and the vampire's body violently rips apart. Flesh hits the ground with thuds. Blood rains over her.

When she looks up, Stefan's there (midnight walk? Bonnie wants to laugh; he probably had been following her). He looks tense, footing in position like he was about to attack. But she had taken care of it. And she didn't need him (she didn't need any vampire). When she looks into his eyes, she catches something intriguing.

"Goodnight, Stefan," her voice comes out in a half-hearted laugh.

-x-

Stefan never asked many questions. Never doubted her.

-x-

Elena expresses how doubtful Jeremy feels about their current relationship to Bonnie. "Are you two together now? He's not sure, you know."

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders, though she knows the answer. _Never again_. For some reason, she cannot go back to what was. It feels foreign now. Something weaker and unstable. A life of uncertainty. She wonders if this is what real change feels like. Perhaps this is what Caroline went through or Tyler and Stefan.

But she fakes a smile anyway. "We'll figure it out, Elena."

-x-

She doesn't care if Elena buys it or not anymore.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

So if you like Beremy, probably not the fic for you. Just a fair warning.

Posted at livejournal as well.  
Enjoy.


	2. overwhelming and consuming

It's been over a year. Bonnie's enrolled into a community college, still feeling obligated to stay. She's unsure why. Maybe because everything she's ever loved lingers in this God forsaken town. She stays for Caroline, short outbursts and the sweetest smiles. She stays for Elena, the problems and childhood with them. She stays for Abby, building something new and learning old things. She stays for—for everything's that _happened_. And maybe that's the human part of her. The want and need mixed together until she can't tell the difference anymore.

Elena goes to the same college as she and Caroline tries it out, still uncertain of what to do in her life. Matt manages to get a scholarship out of town but comes down on the weekends. Stefan sticks around, predictably and Damon hides away, only to come out of the shadows when Elena's involved.

Klaus is still there. And Tyler. She wonders how long the spell can last. Tyler's spirit has never stopped fighting. She's interested into knowing why. He'll die if he tries extinguishing Klaus. He must know this. Perhaps he does and he hopes for a different outcome.

_Or_, Bonnie thinks, _he wants the outcome that is obvious_.

-x-

There has been less Damon in her life and she likes it that way. He reminds her of something but she cannot place it. And she doesn't want to know anyway. However, Damon will catch her sometimes, as she's shopping or in between classes. He likes to stare, Bonnie has noticed. He thinks she doesn't see him, so he stays at a distance, observing her movements. She wonders what could possibly interest him so much. It takes him about ten minutes before he superspeeds in front of her.

Damon's eyes scan her form, something he likes to let others see, as if it's a compliment. Bonnie, with a dull stare, waits for him to say something. He waits a few seconds before opening his mouth.

"You better be careful with those powers, Bonnie."

She blinks slowly, an image of him on the floor, holding his head in pain flashes through her mind. She smiles. "Oh. And what would you know of _my_ powers?"

There is an emphasis. Not only on that one word, but something around them in the way she speaks and moves. Damon immediately recognizes it and holds his hands up in mock surrender. "I only wanna let you know Stefan is worried."

"Stefan is always worried."

Damon seems thoughtful for a moment, as if deciding his words carefully of what to say. Stepping closer, he whispers, "You don't want to be like us, Bon."

-x-

When she walks past him, he groans when she offers a small aneurism.

She did it for fun. The sound he made makes her chuckle.

-x-

Gardening isn't something she likes. But the garden was dying and she had to make something of it. Plus, the plain looking herbs for spells didn't look so nice next to brown, withering flowers. It's something Grams would be proud of her for. She finds time between studying and work. And, sometimes, she likes being alone with pretty things. They cover up what's _beneath_.

Bonnie closes the back door after she's done and makes some tea. Her steps are quiet and deliberate now, filled with more purpose. She reaches the den room upstairs. It has a large window and a rocking chair next to it. She sits down and looks outside.

Her heart almost stops.

It's the first time seeing him since being in the chambers—_that_ night she performed the spell. He's staring up at her, like he knew she'd look. Right outside her house. At first she thinks _Tyler_. But the moment they meet each other's gazes, a sinister smirk plays over his lips.

_Klaus_.

She narrows her eyes and continues to sip her tea.

-x-

He leaves the next second. He only wanted to remind her again because apparently, she doesn't think of him enough.

It's a power thing with him.

She's starting realize why it's so important.

-x-

"I miss who we used to be," Caroline says to her, as they work on separate projects in her room.

Bonnie glances up and shrugs. She wants to say she really doesn't miss anything about the old days. But it's Caroline, who remains blissful and over all, her closest friend. So she leans over and kisses her cheek.

-x-

Abby says something about running into a witch today. Bonnie turns and frowns.

"There are a lot more witches out there, Bonnie. Many more."

-x-

Bonnie has begun fearing having an enemy of her own kind—the magical kind. It scares her there are powers that will match hers in every way and possible more than that. Abby says not to worry about it but Abby can be wrong too.

-x-

She's sort of glad Caroline and Matt grow closer with each passing day. They try keeping it from the others but Bonnie knows better. They sneak innocent kisses when no one is apparently looking, brushing their fingers together when they pass something, laughing a bit more when they're both in the room.

Bonnie appreciates them moving on together, having lost Tyler (or herself).

-x-

The dreams range from interesting to inappropriate. And lately, she's ignored the rather questionable ones.

Tonight, she dreams of Damon and that gets on her nerves already. He's walking beside her on a dirt road. The small details matter more to her—how the gravel crunches beneath their feet, his uneven breathing, the sunrise in the distance. She tries ignoring him, waiting for anything else to distract her.

"I never thought I'd see you on this road, Bonnie," he says quietly, as if afraid of pissing her off.

She glances at him briefly and back at the road. She asks what she's been afraid of questioning, "This means I'm like you, doesn't it?"

His lips form the smirk she's so used to. "It could," he answers and then gestures ahead of them. "There's a fork in the road. I'm going left."

-x-

_You might wanna figure out where you're goin', Bonnie._

That actually stays with Bonnie for awhile, much to her annoyance.

-x-

A werewolf dies by her hands. The creature was out to murder Stefan. Apparently, Stefan pissed off the wrong people. Or it had something to do with Elena again. Bonnie doesn't care anymore. She didn't waste a second. And, once again, Stefan witnesses it. Concern flashes in his eyes at her bored look.

Killing is getting easier for her. And part of her wants to get to the game before the others can. Like it's a completion but she knows it's not.

"Bonnie…"

She ignores it. Gesturing to her blood-covered hands, she asks, "Does it ever get to you?"

"Bonnie…"

Walking closer to him, she smiles. Her smile has changed now. It's _different_. And it probably would remind Stefan of Damon. When she's directly in front of him, bodies so close, Bonnie whispers, "The way it consumes you. The selfishness. The death."

"Bonnie…"

"The _craving_," her fingertips skim over his lips, a small blood trail in her wake.

"_Bonnie_."

Bonnie thinks he would flinch if she were anyone else. But it's her and things are always different with _good ol' Bon Bon_. He breathes in deeply and she watches with some morbid fascination as he shivers. He's arguing with himself, she knows, telling himself he should forget it and leave. But his tongue darts out and licks the blood from his lips.

When his eyes darken, she smirks. He returns it with another.

-x-

Bonnie wants to kiss him. Maybe that would cross a line they know would destroy a lot of bonds. She sees his want, his _need_.

_Power_.

That is what she has needed.

-x-

He fights it and wins a minute later and he can't look at her. _Shame_. Bonnie sighs and thinks with some humor they could have ruled the world. He goes back to Elena and all is well in their world, with Stefan's skeletons stuffed in the closet and Elena's safety coming first.

But Bonnie doesn't know much about relationships, let alone how theirs works. She can hardly keep up the one she has off and on with Jeremy. She can't exactly judge. She can only wonder.

(For now, at least.)

-x-

Someone's touching her. Hands glide over her skin as she breathes in. Her tongue traces his lips and she bites gently. He hisses and she feels him smirk. She shifts her weight so she's straddling his hips.

And it feels so damn good. It's some sort of release—a middle ground. She will not find herself here but at least it's something to keep her thoughts from running at a thousand miles per hour. Bonnie loves the escape, loves forgetting and sinking further inside the dream, within white sheets and against bare skin. Her dreams have always been so vivid and she wonders, with some spite, how vivid they could get.

Her eyes remain closed. Bonnie thinks it's because she'd rather not know who it is. It'll ruin it. She has a feeling it's someone she knows; the familiarity clouds the air around them. The way he pulls their bodies closer, how his fingers trace her curves, like he's memorized her, gives Bonnie a clue. She's scared it may be someone she despises. So she shares this moment with someone unknown, something she'd put a face on later.

His hips rise to grind against hers and she moans, mouth traveling down his jaw to his neck. She can feel his breathing and there's a slight, uneven pulse. Bonnie kisses it there. Fingers run through her hair, softly like he's withdrawn.

The moment is ruined when he says her name.

-x-

It _was_ someone she despises and she wonders why she'd be dreaming about him that way.

(It doesn't stop—she dreams of him over and over and she wonders if it's the spirits trying to break her or if she's just breaking herself.)

-x-

They're starting to worry for her. It was probably her lack of interest in the things they want to do that gave it away. With the exception of Abby, everyone expresses their concern.

Caroline asks her out a lot more. "Is everything okay? I know we don't talk so much as we used to but…"

"I'm just hearing a lot of things from Stefan and Damon. We just care about you, Bonnie," Elena says, bothering her as she gardens.

Damon likes to make his little run ins more often. "At least you're not trying to kill me. I guess that's always a plus."

"You're just growing a little distant, that's all. I love you," Jeremy tells her with an embrace she doesn't return.

Matt will drive by her house and take her out to eat when he has the time. "You know I can't lose another friend, Bonnie."

Her own father calls her when she stops texting she's okay.

Stefan. Well, Stefan doesn't say anything. He can't really look at her in the eye anymore. She feels some satisfaction in that. _She_ caused that. _She_ changed him. And she knows the other Stefan (_Ripper_, she'll whisper just so he can hear) is underneath his skin, just waiting to jump out and claim. It's beginning to get harder for him to fully suppress the impulses that surge through his veins. She's able to provoke him enough but he has just the right amount of self control to stop it.

Though, Stefan's way of caring extends to some extremes. Or perhaps he simply fears for her more than the others. Either way, she finds it endearing when she can sense him near the house, probably lingering behind a tree, as if he's protecting her, watching out for her well being. He'll leave evidence he's been there, whether it be a picked dandelion on her doorstep or some unintentionally left blood smeared over her plant leaves, evidence of a hunt (_evidence of the Ripper_).

-x-

Bonnie feels the darkness.

She thinks about how little she doesn't care as she rips out another vampire's heart.

-x-

Klaus is outside her window again. He stands, erect and fist balled at his sides, most likely expecting the same reaction she had given the first time. It's nearing sunset and the oranges and yellows splay across her backyard. The lighting hits Tyler's face at the right angle and she thinks, not for the first time, how attractive he really is.

She smirks and watches as he cocks his head in question.

-x-

Later that night, she plans to take a walk. But he's there, right before her first step to the porch. Bonnie had felt him and knew he was there. Though she did not expect the sudden gust of wind and his very close proximity. She crosses her arms and steps down carefully, brushing past him. Bonnie opens her mouth to say something about how charming it is to have suitors at her door but thinks better of it.

"Is there something you need, Klaus?" She bits her bottom lip when she paused before saying_Tyler's_ name.

"I need many things, love," he states. It sounds strange from Tyler's mouth. It's toxic and doesn't fit. "I'd like to tell you sometime, if you'd like."

Bonnie continues on her way into the woods nearby. He follows. "I'd like nothing from you. Besides leaving me be."

Klaus laughs and it's low and throaty and she's reminded of high school, when Tyler would make an inappropriate joke. That's it, isn't it? This is a joke to him. He finds her resistance funny. Her lips form into a smirk and she whips around to face him. He stops and frowns.

"Shall I give you the order?" she asks menacingly.

His lips turn into a thin line. Bonnie waves a goodbye mockingly and laughs out loud.

-x-

Klaus probably knows it by now, but he can't help but listen to Bonnie.

-x-

In the middle of the night, she wakes up, instantly feeling him near. Getting out of bed and walking to the window, she spies glowing eyes. He's using too much of Tyler's energy and she wonders if that will have repercussions later. She slides the window open and waits.

"Will you let me in?" he asks because demanding her is no longer an option.

Traditional. He's being _traditional_ after all this time. If it had been just Tyler, she would've allowed him inside in a heartbeat. But it's Klaus and there is a plan behind every inquiry he'd ever have. Bonnie narrows her eyes as she looks upon his neutral expression. He's serious and that's a little bit disconcerting.

"No."

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

I may be mixing up TVD logic with my own. Whoops.

Enjoy.


	3. drops of humanity

Stefan approaches her as she gardens, quietly and hesitant and Bonnie wonders if he's found another thing to worry about. He kneels next to her but not too close. There's a barrier he's set between them since her…transformation (is it a transformation? is she really changing into something else?). She triggers that side of him and he's scared to death to let it loose but he won't lose Bonnie either. In some way, Bonnie finds that a little exciting.

"Bonnie…"

She closes her eyes for a moment. Bonnie can almost sense what he's going to talk about. It was only a matter of time. Putting on a sickly sweet smile, she turns to him, taking off her gardening gloves. He instantly averts his eyes and takes in a shaky breath.

"I saw…Tyler," his eyes turn to her, examining her reaction.

"And?" She stays neutral.

"You did something…didn't you?" His voice isn't commanding, accusing—it's almost as if he wishes it _wasn't_ her. But they both know it and Bonnie knows he needs some sort of confirmation.

"Took you long enough."

"What…what did you do?"

Bonnie looks pointedly at him. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Stefan looks pained and buries his face in his hands. "He's still alive. Klaus is still alive…"

Klaus will always be that one person in Stefan's life that has altered his life—and Stefan was hoping it would cease. It was too good to be true; everyone knew it but wanted to buy into the apparent happy ending Elena would speak of. Maybe after some time, Stefan believed there _could_ be.

"Shh," Bonnie smiles, "Anxiousness can cause wrinkles."

"I don't want to joke about it, Bonnie," Stefan inches nearer and Bonnie wonders how that _other_Stefan is doing. "Klaus will do _anything_ to gain power."

"Power," Bonnie murmurs, "He cannot do anything as long as I'm alive."

His eyes glisten with fear and she finds that a little odd. "What…?"

"Don't worry. My life isn't bound to his with magic," Bonnie waves her hand, like the conversation has outlived her interest. "He feels like he owes me."

"But we all owe you."

-x-

It's the first time she's really heard it and she shouldn't be surprised it's Stefan who says it. But it still strikes her.

-x-

Stefan looks like he wants to say more. But his eyes flicker over her face and he must have caught the look she gave him because he licked his lips and didn't say another word. He kisses her forehead, as if some of the consuming desire has taken hold and he needs to act on a seemingly innocent gesture to appease it.

She acts like it was nothing.

-x-

Klaus comes again that night. Second night in a row and Bonnie wants to roll her eyes at whatever motive brings him here. He never was good at getting to the point right away. His eyes flash with a color that matches her magic ones and she leans over the windowsill, offering a dull look.

"I'm feeling strangely loved today."

"Bonnie, will you let me inside?"

She pauses, studying him. It still doesn't suit Tyler—this kind of darkness. The ominous, blood-thirsty aura isn't the type she'd picture Tyler in. He would be overbearing, forceful and raw. But she will probably never know.

"Why?"

When it takes too long for him to answer, Bonnie closes the window.

-x-

She can no longer sleep and she delves into the spells and Emily's grimoire. She searches for something. _Anything_.

Bonnie isn't sure what she's really looking for.

-x-

Elena has her first rogue moment. Some kids thought it would be fun to go out for a midnight swim. Wrong place at the wrong time. They call Bonnie before any more innocent blood is spilt. It's Stefan, actually. And he sounds desperate and so fucking messed up. Damon is the one to pick her up and take her to Elena. He looks composed enough—he knew this would happen to Elena at some point. There's a moment when all of them break and Bonnie fleetingly wonders what Damon's horror moment was like.

When they arrive, Caroline and Stefan have her pinned to the ground. They don't want to hurt her and she realizes that's why she's here; they won't say it but they don't have either. The moment Elena spies Bonnie and Damon, a terrifying shriek erupts from her mouth and she throws both of them off her. Stefan scrambles to stop her before she stands. But, by then, she's already in front of Bonnie and ready to strike.

Bonnie has to give her friend an aneurism. She doesn't even give it a second thought. _It had to be done._ Caroline holds her breath and looks appalled. Bonnie wonders why she doesn't feel anything as she sends pain shoot throughout Elena's head. The brunette grips her head and falls to her knees.

Damon grips her wrist when it goes on for longer than five seconds and Bonnie breathes in with some surprise and ceases the pain. His touch is like fire (like the dreams, gliding across her skin and so intimate). He gives her a hard stare that is neither disapproving nor admiring. Something in his eyes tells her something she can't translate and she looks away. When Elena blinks repeatedly, gaping around her, she murmurs their names, blood smeared over her lips.

Elena doesn't look at Bonnie in the eye.

-x-

"If you change, Bonnie," Stefan says quietly, away from the others and on her porch, "We no longer have a crossroad."

"You mean you don't have a backup plan," Bonnie smirks. "You know what is happening. But you don't do much to stop it. I wonder why…"

-x-

They both know why.

-x-

Bonnie spies the Original siblings walking together in town. It seems like it was Rebekah's idea, as she hoops her arms around both her brother's arms and leads them away. It's odd, seeing them in such a normal setting, as if they're forcing themselves to live that way. She thinks of Klaus and wonders if he ever watches them like she is now. They would never know. In Tyler's body, she's sure they wouldn't ever notice some teenage boy looking their way, stealing glances at his family.

The younger brother—Kol, right?—blinks his eyes to her and she tilts her head and smirks. He smirks back.

-x-

He has come every night. Bonnie feels obligated to answer each time he asks. It's been four weeks of this. She's begun looking forward to it. It only means he feels tied to her, _controlled_ by her. It's not the first time she's felt this power. But it's something she rather enjoys when it occurs. He acknowledges it and she won't say it but it's there.

But tonight, after she says no, he calls her name before she closes the window. Bonnie narrows her eyes and tilts her head.

There's a grin that appears on his face and there's a knot in Bonnie's stomach when he tells her, "Tyler says hello."

-x-

She's dreaming again. It's of _him_. There are some days she wonders if he dreams of her too. The spirit of a witch and a vampire must be connected somehow if she's dreaming of him this way so many times.

And it's not that she doesn't enjoy it. It simply pisses her off that it has to be _him_. There is that attraction, that want—but she is reminded of all he stands for. The one bad apple she got to know first. And having wet dreams about him can make her question what the hell is going on. Maybe that's her old self caring too much. And maybe it's her new self that's starting to dismiss it.

-x-

"There must be a way to transfer his body to another," Stefan says when he hands her the coffee. They're outside the local Starbucks and he's paying. It's a good thing too because she was in a middle of researching something for a paper when he called.

"The spell is set—there are so many rules that go along with this if I change it," Bonnie answers Stefan and he sighs. She takes a sip of her chai tea and breathes out in the November air. She wonders how they have discussed spells and magic with each other so many times and yet no one really gets the process—not even a little.

"But…Tyler didn't deserve this. He had just got away from Klaus' hold," he pauses. She holds her breath and closes her eyes briefly. When she flutters her eyes back open, he's staring and she knows he saw that sliver of something akin to guilt. He sounds disappointed when he asks, "It has to be another hybrid, doesn't it?"

"With a link to Klaus."

Stefan looks determined and she's reminded of how good it looks on him. Around her, it's like he's stepping on eggshells but he still can't keep away. He's drawn to her but still wary. It's rare when that look appears on his face with her. "Then we'll find one. We have to."

"Good, _wonderful_ Stefan wants to sacrifice _someone else_, someone else's son or daughter, for_another_?" Bonnie laughs sardonically. "There is a reason you want Tyler and Klaus separated, isn't there?"

But that's fine. Because she has a pretty good idea what that reason is. And she was thinking along the same lines.

-x-

"Why do you keep coming to me, Stefan?" she asks before they part.

He steps closer with question in his eyes, quickly turning to something like desire. Their bodies are suddenly too close and their visible, icy breaths get mixed together. She thinks he may do something daring this time, something he'll regret but the _other_ Stefan would laugh at. It's something in between and she sort of likes it. His bare hand skims along the surface of her wool coat, as if trying to coax her. But Bonnie's rooted, waiting for him to finish his move.

But his phone goes off and everything is ruined. She sets her jaw and already knows who is calling.

His eyes cannot find hers and he rubs the back of his head.

"Go back to Elena while she still keeps you," Bonnie tells him, turning away and stalking off. She's not entirely sure if she's just irritated or seriously jealous. She's afraid of the latter because that means she's getting involved with Elena's problems once again—and it'll complicate things so much more.

-x-

"No."

"Bonnie…" It's like a rough whisper, low and strangely soft. But something is lining his voice and Bonnie doesn't like it. Klaus shifts his weight and crosses his arms. "Don't you ever want to speak with Tyler?"

She shuts her eyes tightly instantly. _No. I don't._ But she's looking back, expecting more anyway. _Masochist behavior_, Bonnie thinks. She's a masochist because somehow Tyler is affecting her more than he should be. But she's still standing there, waiting for him to say more.

Klaus smirks. _Power_. It's what he's wanted all along. And Bonnie hates how she just _gave in_. "He's not angry with you, you know."

"I don't care."

"I know you do, love," Klaus replies, "Because otherwise you wouldn't be speaking with me."

Bonnie narrows her eyes. He didn't have to point it out. The asshole. He's running on her last stretch of patience. If he doesn't stop now…

"He wants to let you know—"

She sends flames his way and he has to duck. "_Shut up_."

Tyler. She has _imprisoned_ him and gave him torment with the same man who wished nothing but control over his life. And he's _not_ angry with her? She practically handed him a life sentence. That is _not_ fair. That is _not_ natural. But she's not sure of Tyler himself. Klaus could be lying to mess with her. But she knows that part of Tyler wouldn't hold it against her if it was to save the others. And that's what is fucking with her the most.

There's a sudden dead silence as Klaus stands straight. She hears nothing but breathing and she stills. There's something new in the air, something alien and familiar all at once. Bonnie gasps when she hears her name filter through the air. A whisper, though no one's lips have moved. _Magic_.

_Bonnie_.

"Tyler."

Klaus looks up at her and she watches as his features change to something much softer, something more human like with emotion, unlike the harder expressions of before. His eyes blink repeatedly, as if trying to see as he glances wildly around and finally up to her.

She holds her breath. It's him. She knows it. And she feels so numb.

"_No_…"

"Bonnie…" Tyler looks at his hands and then to her. "Bonnie, did he—did he just let me—?"

She nods, wordlessly. It's a test. She feels Klaus' spirit still in control, but allowing Tyler take the wheel for now. It's a disgusting and shameful trick but he knows it'll do something to mess her up. And it _is_. She keeps her breath still as he frowns deeply with confusion.

"What does this mean?" he asks her, urgently, desperately.

"I…don't know."

"Let me in," he says, a little more determined, a step forward.

Bonnie shakes her head. "You know I can't, Tyler…"

"But if we can get a spell now, maybe we can—"

"It doesn't work that way, Tyler."

His eyes stare at her dreadfully. "I know you can do it, Bonnie. You always have. _Please_…"

-x-

When Klaus finally takes over again, she slams the window closed and sinks to the floor. Covering her mouth, Bonnie tries to flush Tyler's pleading face out of her mind. _A life of torment_. She can rip the heart out of a vampire, give Elena aneurisms and turn Stefan dark by willpower. But _that_ haunts her.

There's still a piece of her that is human.

-x-

"Why does he just stay outside your house?" Stefan asks as she lets him inside with a chai tea to present. It's a silent peace offering, like an apology for something they're not really sure of yet.

Bonnie sighs and takes it with a shrug. "I guess he's deciding to be traditional. Vampires aren't allowed in a house without permission, after all."

"It has to be something more than that."

"I know."

-x-

Four months go by and that's their routine.

She'd like to tell him she appreciates it and she's unsure why she can't.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

Thanks for reading thus far.

Enjoy.


	4. cannot pretend

Jeremy wants make up sex. It's a trend with him, Bonnie notices. He comes back with fumbled words and nervous hands and she simply lets him inside the house. She doesn't really care. She still feels nothing when he kisses her, when his lips train down her neck, when he's inside her. He offers nothing she craves anymore. He's blind to it. _Poor boy_. He doesn't know any better. _He will_, Bonnie thinks to herself. _He'll learn_. He'll go far but not with her.

When she takes a shower afterwards, Bonnie decides on a walk, leaving Jeremy in her bed, sleeping. It's springtime and she likes this time of year best. The flowers look beautiful. They cover up the ground underneath and she likes that.

Through the woods, Bonnie practices long spells in her head. She sighs to herself and thinks of Emily. She thinks of what it must have been like to trickle down the spells for the bloodline. She thinks about being a witch and how she may just be accepting it, finally.

Until there's a sudden crack and she turns to see Klaus a few meters away. He obviously flashed over to her because she wasn't able to sense him fast enough.

"Of course." She crosses her arms, resisting the urge to sigh.

"You were hoping it was someone else?"

"There is no one else."

Klaus looks as if he wants to laugh. He steps closer. "You have a plan, Bonnie. What is it?"

"I always have a plan, Klaus," she raises her head, proudly.

He nods, a spiteful smile upon his lips. "Yes…yes, you _must_." His body (_Tyler's body_, she thinks and somehow that makes it worse) is suddenly in front of her. Bonnie almost flinches. Bringing his fingertips over her left cheek, deliberately, slowly, Klaus whispers, "But must you be so…_secretive_."

"Yes," she's narrowing her eyes because this _isn't_ Tyler and Klaus is trying to manipulate with all his power. _But_… Bonnie studies him for a moment as he speaks.

"You smell like him," there's something on his face that shows revulsion. It's _ever so_ interesting. He thinks she wouldn't? He should know when she's with Jeremy and when she's not. "The boy."

"I guess that comes with sex," Bonnie wants to laugh. And when she catches his eyes narrow, she grins. "Oh…you don't approve?" She chuckles. "Perhaps we are done here."

A moment later, he's pulling her into a kiss and she feels that burst of energy surge through her. He's sharing whatever energy he has and offering it to her. It's Tyler's energy; the energy he had no idea how to harness. She's unsure if it's on purpose or not. Either way, it doesn't matter when it flows straight into her being, capturing her. Bonnie embraces it.

She pushes back in the kiss, dominating and she feels him fighting it, something she doesn't particularly like. Her hand grips his shirt, pulling him against her as his tongue slips through her lips. Her knee makes its way in between his legs and there's a moment of him stops what he's doing. She can feel him through his jeans, wanting her. Bonnie bites his lip when a hand begins to travel up her shirt. He holds onto her hip firmly and she sort of likes that.

The energy begins to even out and she wonders if Klaus has held it in for so long or maybe he just now conjured enough. She brings a hand down and feels him through the jeans. He groans into her mouth, something that makes her want to make a sound of her own. He backs her up against one of the tree trunks, a hand over her right breast, his thumb rubbing her nipple. He pinches and she can't hold back the moan. His hips push into hers at the sound of her voice, his craving is obvious.

This desperation, she _loves_ it. She's too distracted to reach out and feel anything else. Because, yes, she wants this too. Maybe it's still something about power. Or part of it could be her physical attraction to Tyler. Perhaps it's the whole damn situation and she just needs something that won't_break_ for once. Someone who won't automatically change because of her magic.

He pulls his lips from hers and leaves lazy kisses down her neck, and she moans again, smiling. _More_. She feels a sense of déjà vu and soon realizes that is the same place Jeremy had kissed her earlier. Bonnie frowns for a moment. He's trying to cover the scent of Jeremy. How _primal_. When he finds her other nipple, Bonnie forgets all about it and arches her back. He grinds against her as his other hand slips into her pants. She helps undo them and his fingers brush over her panties teasingly. In return, Bonnie uses her nails to scrape against the texture of his jeans, causing vibrations and he moans.

His body is warmer than she had thought it would be. But it's Tyler's body, so maybe she shouldn't be surprised. He's tense but not nervous. It's like he's waiting for her to push him away, as if he's just waiting for her order. But he pulls her closer anyway and she pauses for a moment at something peculiar. Their heartbeats—she holds her breath to listen. They are _even_. She'd say it's magic but Bonnie's not sure. She likes it. She likes how their in tune with something. It's a stark contrast to Jeremy's uncertain movements, shallow breathing and fumbling words.

His mouth captures hers again and she smiles into the kiss. He's murmuring something as he pulls her panties aside and his fingers are playing with her clit. She's wriggling while his lips move against hers. Her legs part a little for him. Bonnie doesn't remember ever feeling this way (she's trying not to ever include the vivid dreams she has with a certain someone). The pleasure—she _loves_ this. She juts her hips forward for more. He mumbles something else against her lips and she hardly hears it. When she catches the name, "Tyler," she stills.

"What…?"

Klaus pulls back and she's looking into Tyler's eyes as he says, "This is what Tyler wants. Not just me."

Bonnie's eyes widen slightly and she forms her mouth to demand another _What_ but he plunges two fingers inside her and she cries out, his words still echoing through her mind. It's what _Tyler_ wants? Tyler wants to fuck her? Would this be a trick? If it's true…_why_? Klaus starts to move in and out and it's obvious she wants this _so fucking much_. She's wet and breathing with anticipation as he continues. The thought of Tyler desires this, with her, somehow makes it all so wrong and better at the same time. His name repeats in her head like a broken record and she's breathing harder. Bonnie rocks her hips, mindlessly, as his fingers work inside her.

When she comes she opens her eyes to see his glowing and she wonders if hers are too. Her hands are gripping his arms still and she's sure her nails have made marks. It's when she notices he's breathing deeply too. She licks her lips and his eyes are lock onto her mouth, his grip around her hip growing a little tighter. When she calms, Bonnie leisurely undoes his jeans and reaches into the boxers. He moans as she holds him in her hands, thumb grazing the head. She chuckles at his reaction and he huffs, annoyed.

"_Enough_," he bites out.

There's a growl that escapes him as he positions himself at her moist entrance. Bonnie smirks at his impatience; he's just like a spoiled child. Instantly, he brings her legs up around his hips and she moans at the movement. When their gazes meet, she leans forward and bites his lip again, only causing him to push into her. Bonnie gasps as he fills her. His hands move to her ass to hold her firmly there. When she adjusts herself so it's comfortable, Bonnie begins moving, which prompts him to thrust hard into her.

Bonnie moans loudly as he continues to move in and out. She hears their flesh against each other, the energy growing, that _damn_ magic, and his sounds from his mouth drives her crazy. She loves his voice and is surprised about thinking about it. It's Tyler's voice but _Klaus_ inside her. He's not supposed to be fucking her, not wanting her. But this is where they are. Bonnie wonders if Tyler's want has truly affected Klaus this much. If Tyler hadn't desired her, then perhaps Klaus wouldn't have acted this out. Or maybe he would have—Bonnie's starting not to care at this point.

She's reaching her climax and she knows he is too. His breathing is quicker than before. He suddenly slows his pace and Bonnie's eyes open with a flash of annoyance. She's soaked and_almost there_ but the sudden lack of friction isn't helping. He's looking back at her with a smirk—a nasty, knowing smirk.

"What are you doing?" she hisses, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

"I wonder…" Klaus says tantalizingly, "…if Tyler would like to come with you."

"What? _No_—!"

But his expression has already changed and the atmosphere around them slightly shifts. Bonnie holds her breath as Tyler stares back at her, breathing heavily. Their eyes meet and, for a moment, she spies the Tyler from before all this bullshit; the Tyler who was so driven and lively. But the moment passes and something like shame reflects in his expression. He's still thrusting into her, in and out. Bonnie moans when he drives into her a little deeper and that seems to make Tyler ashamed. He averts his eyes from hers, despite his movements growing more eager. Her hands skim over Tyler's chest, making him shiver and probably causing further embarrassment. Tyler buries his head within the crook of her neck. She moans and tightens her legs around him as he continues.

He's murmuring _I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Please don't hate me, Bonnie_. She wants to tell him she's almost stopped caring now. Because, _fuck_, with him it's different. He just keeps apologizing, like it's all his fault, like he can't stop pushing deeper and deeper inside her. And something about that causes her to let out a shuddered breath. _Tyler, Tyler—don't stop_. He doesn't. She cries out his name when she finally comes and he's right after her, trying to pull out but she keeps him where he is. He doesn't fight her.

They stay there. Bonnie is trembling from the aftermath and Tyler's breathing has stayed heavy. He's holding her close to him, like she's all he has. And, with some morbid realization, Bonnie wonders if that's true. She runs her hand through his hair and he whispers her name. The way he says it causes her eyes to flutter shut and heart stop for a moment.

"Your magic…it's _doing_ something to me."

Bonnie has heard this all before. Of course, it's a bit different when sex is thrown into the mix, she thinks with some humor. Bonnie has known her magic can affect others in such a way but not like this. It's not just her magic doing this to them. Though she doesn't mind. His voice strikes her, however. It's as if he…

"I want more of you."

He brings his head away from her neck before kissing her. _Hard_. Bonnie pulls him closer.

-x-

Klaus comes back before they get any further. He's smiling with satisfaction as she fixes her clothes and pulling her hair back from her sweaty skin. She thinks about offering injury but Tyler's soft eyes flash through her mind and she thinks better of it.

"I must say, you smell much better, love."

"Too bad that'll change tomorrow," Bonnie shoots back and his smile drops.

-x-

She takes another shower and hates herself as her hands slip between her thighs.

-x-

Jeremy's already gone and Abby stops by and gardens with her wordlessly. It's like she knows something's going on—something is twisting underneath Bonnie's skin, aching to get out.

Afterwards, they make tea. It's dark outside and part of her wants to know if Klaus will be here tonight. His nightly visits do not sit well with her at the moment. She can disconnect herself because of _Klaus_. She's emotionally involved because of _Tyler_. The other part of her wants to keep it all hidden, like before. How hard it was to keep secrets a year ago. Now the anxiousness is beginning to slip from her. She almost doesn't care about it anymore.

-x-

"I will be behind you one hundred percent, no matter what, Bonnie."

She glances up at her mother and takes a drink. "Even if I was insane."

"Even if you are insane."

-x-

Bonnie wonders if Abby meant she's already insane.

That's all right, though. After all, she knows a few of those crazies and they don't seem that bad to her now. She thinks that Abby might just know what that means. And it's strange because Bonnie wonders if Abby may just be saying this because she's decided not be _that_ parent anymore.

-x-

When Bonnie opens the window to answer with the same negative she's been giving him since the start, he simply stands there. Bonnie frowns and waits for him to open his mouth but he never does.

"One of these nights…" she says, leaning against the windowsill, hugging herself, "Jeremy will see you."

"That won't stop me," Klaus replies, quietly, "I already know your _other_ _admirer_ has seen me, as well."

Stefan. He means Stefan and she shifts uncomfortably. Him acknowledging Stefan's checkups with her makes her uneasy. She doesn't particularly want anyone voicing anything relating to her and Stefan's relationship—whatever it may be. "Then there is no purpose for you to come here."

"There is for Tyler," Klaus sniffs, in spite of himself, averting his eyes. "He is…_attached_."

Bonnie quirks her head to the side. Tyler and Klaus' feelings must be merging. Or at least, there is much confusion and influence over what Klaus does. Tyler is stronger than she thought and that makes her want to smile. Despite hardly ever wanting to know Tyler, she appreciates his spirit to battle the impossible, even now. And that only makes her root for him.

But that would mean Tyler is somehow fixated on her. Bonnie thinks she doesn't entirely mind, besides two, huge reasons. Caroline. And Klaus. Caroline still loves Tyler, even now, with Matt and her studies. Klaus still inhabits Tyler's body and most of Bonnie still despises him. Her power over him would be useful.

"Yes, but it can't be entirely Tyler," Bonnie smirks. "You want something."

"You know something I don't, Bonnie," Klaus gestures up to her. "There is more to this spell."

"But it doesn't matter, does it?" she laughs at his disbelieving glare. "You live, don't you? You're alive!" Leaning further over the windowsill, "You owe me your _life_, remember? You don't need to question me. Do you understand _that_, Klaus?"

-x-

"Yes, Bonnie."

-x-

She runs into Damon the next day. Bonnie's mind flashes to dreams she'd rather not think of. (Phantoms of breath against her lips, skin against hers.) He's meters away and staring, keeping his distance. She narrows his eyes when he still does not move. It's just across the street but she will not go to him.

"You've decided which way you're going," he says loud enough for her to hear.

It's a comment, not a question and it echoes loudly from a memory. She recalls where it came from and when she does, her eyes widen. He's staring back, knowingly. There's no sign of smugness or pity. It's almost neutral but Bonnie can't find anything related to indifference on his face. It's almost like he approves.

"It's not like you've ever cared, Damon," she waves a hand dismissively, though she feels her nerves heighten. "Shouldn't you be convincing Elena you're a better choice?"

-x-

He's _known_. All this time, he's known about the dreams. He's been experiencing them too. She doesn't care if he dreams it too or he has some knowledge from some higher power, Bonnie doesn't give a fuck.

The fact that he's known and hasn't mocked her means he fucking _cares_.

-x-

Her clothing has changed. At least, her style. She wears colors—bright colors. Blues and purples, reds and yellows, pinks and oranges. She's having fun not caring about being…conservative anymore. Leather jackets and leather pants are another thing and Bonnie really enjoys it.

She can Stefan does too when his eyes dance over her body quickly, like he's trying to be discreet. He folds his lips and averts his gaze when she shifts and smirks.

-x-

There's frantic knocking at her door in the morning. She decides Saturdays should be for sleeping, however, someone else believes otherwise. When she whips the door open, messy hair and tense shoulders, Bonnie is met with a blonde with deep red lipstick. A beautiful mess, Bonnie thinks to herself.

She seems breathless and if Bonnie didn't know better, she'd think she had been running. But this is Rebekah, an Original. And she's probably just anxious.

"Bonnie," it's like the first time she's said the name and it sounds new and crisp from Rebekah's lips. "May I come in?"

Shaking her head, Bonnie says, "I have a thing against vampires entering my home. What is it you want, Rebekah?"

The blonde's shoulders drop at the answer and she sighs out loudly. It's as if she expected Bonnie to be accepting but she should really know by now Bonnie is nearly the opposite. "Please, I must know what you have done with my brother."

Bonnie eyes the vampire and crosses her arms. Right to the point? She raises an eyebrow. "What gives the idea I've done anything to your brother? Whatever Elijah has done is on him."

"_No_," Rebekah snaps and recoils after her outburst. She breathes in to calm herself. "We both know who I am referring to."

Choosing not to answer, she shifts her weight and looks expectantly at the woman in front of her. She's not going to have this conversation with an Original. Despite her recent views or rather lack of interest, Rebekah and her siblings had tried to destroy Elena and the rest of Bonnie's loved ones. There is and always will be leftover bitterness and she's not about to play nice.

Rebekah looks like a wreck, actually. She looks flustered and distraught. She knows about something. It reminds her of Caroline, when she revealed to Bonnie she saw Tyler. It's like she's been holding on to a piece of hope and finally found something that could bring her brother back. And it's as if she's the only one to feel that way. "I went to where we buried Klaus—in the caverns. I felt…_magic_. I had felt the same thing when we put his remains away, but I thought, maybe that was just something leftover from what you had done. Bonnie, _you_ are magic. You must tell me what you've done."

Bonnie narrows her eyes. Klaus' remains were basically tattered, burned clothes and charred bones. She had known the family had taken what was left of Klaus somewhere in Mystic Falls. In fact, she knows the exact location. But visiting the place must hold sentimental value to Rebekah and Bonnie wonders if she's the only one of the family who might care the most. "You felt the same thing?"

She frowns and averts her eyes, thoughtful. "No," she murmurs, "It was like a whisper the first time… Now…it's stronger. It almost had a voice."

"Hmmm," Bonnie nods and begins to close the door. "I'm sorry, but I can't hel—"

"Wait," she holds the door open effortlessly, "You hate vampires. You hate the darkness we bring into the world. I understand. But this is _family_. If he is alive…it will mean so much. Surely you understand that."

Bonnie searches her face. Rebekah never came off as the deceptive type. And she realizes that she would probably be in her shoes if the same thing happened to her. Actually, Bonnie is sure she would. The moment Stefan clued her in her mother had died, she grasped at every possible delusion that told her Abby hadn't been killed. Same with Grams. There's a genuineness in her features that makes Bonnie wish she _could_ help.

"I don't hate you, Rebekah," Bonnie says quietly, "But I'm sorry…"

-x-

She watches through her drapes as Rebekah slowly walks off the porch, almost dragging herself. She doesn't bother using her speed as she heads west, probably back to her other brothers. Bonnie realizes that Rebekah really is the one who cares the most—the sister who wished nothing but happiness for her family. She finds herself wondering what Rebekah's life has been like up until now. Probably something tragic, like Bonnie.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

So I've always liked Bonnie/Rebekah. I think it showed a little in this chapter.

Enjoy.


	5. undefined and that's okay

Stefan is on her porch couch when she comes back from classes. Bonnie's eyes flicker over his still body. He's lying down, staring at the porch ceiling. Something about his body language tells her he's defeated and she can only tell who did the verbal beating.

"Did Elena kick you out?"

"In a way," he murmurs, still looking up. It would be hilarious, because it's _his_ place and he has a right to stay at the boarding house, but it's Elena and there's actually nothing funny about that. "I…well, you know."

Bonnie sits on the coffee table and notices the venti Starbucks cup on the surface. She eases closer, fingers brushing over his thigh and he finally turns to her. There's a trace of regret and something Bonnie recognizes on his features after a quick hunt. He lost control today, Bonnie realizes. "She saw your eyes, didn't she?"

Stefan's eyes squint with that same remorse he always has hanging over him. Sometimes, Bonnie wants to take her hand and wipe the guilt away, take it from the depths of his heart that seems so deeply rooted within. "It was only for a moment…" he frowns and averts his gaze. "She both understands and doesn't. She's…"

"Afraid."

Elena has changed with the vampirism. She's scared of herself and others she loves. Bonnie knew this would come with the evolution somehow. It happened with Caroline but Elena's different. She's always had issues. Her world is full of shades of grey and she pretends she can sift through it. Being a vampire makes it even more complicated and that _frightens_ her. Being part of a dark world _frightens_ her.

When they meet eyes, he murmurs and _yes_. There's a small smile that forms at the corner of his mouth, like a _thank you_ and she returns it. Bonnie has forgotten what these genuine, soft moments were like. It's strange to feel numb and then back to human again. She wonders what Stefan truly brings out of her.

"They all will be afraid, Stefan," she tells him. "Sooner or later."

-x-

It's her birthday. Abby comes over and Bonnie tells her she doesn't want to do anything special. Elena's wrapped up with her own problems to notice and that has taken the rest of her friends. Even Jeremy doesn't realize it.

But she's having a nice conversation with her mother when there's a knock at the door. She opens it to find Caroline and Stefan. He explains he was on his way to see her anyway and Caroline rambles about how she just checked facebook. Bonnie offers a halfhearted smile and allows them inside. Stefan says he can go get cake or something and Bonnie tells him she hasn't had key lime pie in a while.

They're sitting down at the table and Bonnie watches her mother carefully. She bristles when Stefan moves but that's about it. Abby's bitterness lies with Damon and him alone, though she still may feel uncomfortable around the other brother. Bonnie doesn't blame her. Stefan catches her eye and there's hesitance before he gives a bright smile.

Caroline says something about Matt coming over. And Bonnie just nods and allows it. They end up staying the night, even Abby. Caroline sleeps with Bonnie in her bed and sometime during the night, the blonde had captured her hand and that's how Bonnie woke up.

Bonnie's not sure, but it may have been one of her better birthdays. She thinks it's because it wasn't exactly forced.

-x-

Jeremy kisses her goodbye. It's something he's started to do when he wants to break up. She watches him leave and wonders if she keeps him to remind her of her old self. He's starting to get it. Having Stefan over more often is another sign. The man his sister loves is spending time with the woman Jeremy loves. It's not a good mix and maybe he's beginning to understand it wasn't working anyway. But he'll be back within the week, Bonnie knows.

When she goes out back, Klaus is there, right outside her porch. Jeremy's car is already gone and she assumes Klaus waited until he left. Stepping off the porch and onto the ground he stands on, she looks at her expectantly. He murmurs something inaudible before pulling her into a kiss. Her lips curve into a smirk. When he parts, she feels like laughing.

"Is this you trying to dominate?"

"It comes with the territory."

"Not on mine," Bonnie tells him and, this time, she laughs. He sneers but she's still amused.

-x-

When Bonnie was in elementary school, the question that usually came up was, "What do your parents do?" Bonnie's mother was out of the picture. That left her father. Bonnie never truly knew what her father did. All she knew was that he was always traveling the world, always saying how he assisted others with problems, always _away from her_.

"He helps people."

"He helps people do what, Bonnie?" the second grade teacher had asked her, oblivious.

Bonnie stared up helplessly and her mouth went dry. _She didn't know_. She's never really known. Once she had asked and she remembers the crease in his forehead and something pass through his features that almost scared her—_Daddy didn't want to tell the truth_.

And that is when Bonnie developed the ability to lie.

"My daddy's in the Army!" little Bonnie had shifted her weight and raised her shoulders, eyes glued to the ground after that. The teacher moved on and so did Bonnie.

-x-

Bonnie stopped asking a long time ago what her father really did to keep a roof over her head. But Bonnie has never stopped wondering.

-x-

A crazy freak is infatuated with Caroline. He's interested in taking her as some queen. Her blood is quite an importance to him, as well. Weird. Jack or Jake, Bonnie can't remember what named he coined for himself. He's just another vampire in Bonnie's book. And details hardly matter to her anymore.

He had crashed Matt and Caroline's date and the both of them had taken it away from bystanders. Matt was bleeding from the side of his head and Jack-Jake was corning Caroline until the others arrived upon the scene. She's shaken and Matt's yelling about something, obviously livid.

When Caroline refuses to kill him, Stefan visibly grits his teeth. Damon was almost taken out before Elena stepped in. The freak stands just meters away, challenging them with blood smeared over his shirt. Bonnie thinks it might be Matt's but Damon has a nice blotch of red seeping from his shoulder.

"Caroline, we can't just let him loose on everyone. Or try to abduct you," Stefan hisses and Bonnie swears she sees black spotting his eyes.

The blonde shakes her head, looking torn and distraught. "It's…it's not _right_, Stefan."

"Hell with what's right," Bonnie spits out and steps forward with her right hand directed towards the assailant.

He drops to the ground, gripping his head. Bonnie closes her eyes when she hears screams (the vampire, Elena, Caroline). His eyes roll to the back of his head and there's blood all over in moments. When she's sure he's dead, Bonnie strides to the body. Bending over, she digs her hand into his chest, finding his heart and tears it out. Elena gasps ("Bonnie, no, _stop_…!") and Damon says something about calming down.

But Bonnie _is_ calm.

She's calm when she straightens her back and turns to Caroline. She's calm when she heads towards her dearest friend and drops the heart into Caroline's hands. She's calm when Caroline screams and throws the heart away from them. She's calm when Matt tells her she's going too far. She's calm when Elena starts yelling out all the wrong things that just happened. She's calm when Damon moves to grab her wrist but stops short. She's calm when she stares over to Stefan, over their friends and over the commotion. She's calm when they smile in unison.

-x-

She's crossing lines every time she fucks Klaus—_and_ Tyler. Bonnie finds Klaus loves the way she scratches his back, when the blood is all that's left and no wound. Pain. That's what he likes when they fuck. She joked about it once and he looked at her seriously. He gets off on the pain. And he's always kissing her, moaning into her mouth. Bonnie has to fight the smirk that comes with his kisses, as if he's covering up something he has done and this will make up for it.

He'll allow Tyler to surface each time. He's grown used to it by now. There's still shame that outlines his movements and covers his voice. But he shudders when she whispers into his ear for him to fuck her _harder_, _faster_ and his breath gets shaky. Bonnie notices he likes the closeness—he immediately pulls her against him when Klaus gives Tyler the control. So she wraps her arms around his neck to bring them together. He groans with want and breathes out, "_Bonnie_."

Klaus likes kisses, she notes. Tyler enjoys embraces. It's a good thing she likes both, otherwise playing around with the both of them wouldn't be happening.

-x-

"Is it a game?" Bonnie wonders aloud one morning, as Klaus throws his shirt on and she's putting her hair up. "Is this something to win?"

"Everything can be a game," Klaus says quietly and Bonnie wonders why. His eyes meet hers and he's smirking again. "If it is, I am enjoying it."

"Glad to know you can still have fun, despite everything, Klaus."

He makes a move to grab her, maybe to kiss her, but she maneuvers out of his reach and begins back to Gram's house. She catches the disappointment but pretends it was never there. That'd be admitting something she's not really ready for and she's not sure he is either.

-x-

The dreams with Damon continue. Bonnie has stopped feeling appalled about it. She just hopes he thinks of her every time he tries getting into Elena's pants.

-x-

Elena tries getting some revenge on the Originals for their attempt to end her life. When she targets Rebekah, Damon calls Bonnie and says she may be needed. Some of her wants to reject them. She's helped them after all this time and she has to save Elena once more.

She does it for the sake of Elena anyway.

When they drag Elena away, unconscious in the aftermath, Rebekah turns to Bonnie. The blonde rolls her shoulder back into place; Elena had something to do with that and Bonnie's a little proud. She breathes out and looks over to Bonnie with some melancholy and she has to keep her face straight. It's an odd look on the woman, as if this life in Mystic Falls has crumbled away a piece of her she cannot salvage back.

Behind her, she can feel Damon move with uneasiness. He's holding onto Elena's unconscious form and they know she'll come around in minutes. They have to leave. He whispers her name and something shifts in the air. ("_Bonnie_…" whispers from countless dreams.) She looks back and their eyes meet. He holds her gaze for only a moment and averts his eyes to Elena's face. Bonnie glances back to Rebekah.

"I did what I had to do," Rebekah says and Bonnie knows she's referring to something other than tonight, "For my _family_."

"I know."

-x-

Stefan sleeps at her place now. She likes the company—company of _her kind_. She's not sure when it happened but Stefan has merged into something she considers a part of her. And she is a part of him. They understand the dark intentions they share, the ill-purposed thoughts and menacing smirks. He understands her want for power.

Elena has let go of Stefan and turned towards Damon. It's like she has finally chosen. Damon, choosing to stay within the boundaries she has set as _good_, keeps by her side. Bonnie wonders how long he'll last. She's sure it has broken something within Stefan. But he gets it. He's not _good_ enough. There's no beating the older brother who has always known _best_. The brother who has kept bitterness so well and has left Stefan to deal with the displaced hatred.

Some nights, he crawls into her bed but keeps a space between them. It's a security thing. Whether it's for her or himself, Bonnie doesn't know. She's sure he hears when she gets up to answer Klaus outside at three in the morning but he lets it go—or he hasn't, she's uncertain. He has true resentment for Klaus but he doesn't voice it, like a taboo because it's _Bonnie_ and it's just different. They've become attached to the little things they do, the bad habits that course through their daily lives, the bad habits the remind them of who they still are. For Bonnie, it's mostly Jeremy and the spell over Klaus. For Stefan, it's Elena—always will be, Bonnie thinks. Elena, Damon and Katherine.

His still kisses her forehead. But he's begun to linger and she knows what he wants. Stefan won't attempt anything more—he knows what a mistake that would be. It's unspoken. It's always been that way between them, Bonnie figures. Stefan has always been that understanding, empathetic guy in her life. But she observes his evolution, the subtle changes; his voice, his words, his movements, his actions. And Bonnie finds it a little exciting.

-x-

"I'm fucking him," Bonnie confesses to him in the kitchen one day, as she leans on the counter and rests her chin in her palm.

She watches his reaction. His eyes dim a little and she knows what that means. It's cruel and horrible but Bonnie had to see it—what he would do. And he doesn't disappoint. His jaw sets and she knows he gritting his teeth. A vein pulses from his neck and the grip on his cup tightens, his muscles jolt with the action. In a flash, it's gone and he shrugs, suppressing it because God knows that's what he's best at.

"It doesn't matter. He's on our side."

It's a good front and Bonnie takes the hint. He won't talk about feelings when it concerns Klaus. Not anymore, at least. She feigns a grin and leans further over the counter to him. "What makes you so sure?"

"Isn't he yours to control?"

Stefan stares at her with question. It's a good question, actually. Is he really? Could she _really_ control Klaus for this long? Could he lose interest and her power would eventually slip? She's not all powerful (yet) and she's so new to the magic still.

Something shifts in the air and she snaps her gaze back at him. She hadn't realized she had been in thought. He opens his mouth with uncertainty but he closes it again, drumming his fingers on the countertop with some anxiety. "You know how I feel about you and Klaus. But I know you have everything in your hands."

Bonnie folds her lips to keep the disappointment forming on her face. She's not sure why she wanted more from that discussion. If anything, it left her with self-doubt. So she stands straight and turns towards the door. There's a sigh from him, deep and throaty like he wanted to say something else but he stopped himself. Bonnie glances back and catches something poignant in his eyes.

-x-

"Maybe you shouldn't go see Elena and Damon anymore," Bonnie suggests, feigning the offhanded way she says it.

Stefan cocks his head to the side and blinks. His eyes study her face and she knows he's reading her like an open book. It's become easier for him and he knows exactly what she's really saying. And that makes her uncomfortable. Because it's _so clear_ she's lying. He doesn't look annoyed by it either and she breaks eye contact.

"I think it's hurting you, that's all," Bonnie shrugs, rubbing her forearm. "You can do what you want."

-x-

"Okay, Bonnie."

-x-

The dream tonight is different. He's ever so gentle and careful and she pulls away. He's saying something but she's listening to her own thoughts instead.

_Damon's the irresponsible one. Damon has never cared. Damon hasn't ever listened. Damon is the selfish one. _

And it's the first time she's thought of this like betrayal. Betrayal against Elena because she has finally chosen one of the brothers. Bonnie can't have both. And that's something they should have learned from the teenage drama. But Bonnie doesn't want to choose. She gains from this and that's what makes it so sick. The fact that she wants both of them startles her—she wants to have Damon for her own. It churns her stomach because, _fuck_, she never wanted that.

But he kisses her and she's kissing back, some self-hatred tracing her movements. His hands find hers and he threads his fingers through the spaces in between hers. Bonnie wants to freeze and demand what the hell he's doing. Why he would want to be gentle now, of all times? Why does he continue to do this with her, why he's trying to appease her. She hates it. She hates how he's been this symbol of evil all this time and they've reached a meeting point and they are _similar_.

"_I should probably become more like you, Bonnie."_

Bonnie sucks in a breath and she's awake, Stefan sleeping beside her.

She wonders if it's the same as Elena's ordeal or maybe Bonnie's situation is a little bit different. And she thinks that, maybe, seconds ago, Damon woke up, startled, next to Elena.

-x-

"Why is he always over?" Jeremy finally asks her, disdain in his tone.

Bonnie's slightly surprised it's taken him so long. She glances up from her seat on the living room couch and out the window, where Stefan strolls from her driveway and to the street. She wonders if he can hear them or if he's just out of range.

Looking over to Jeremy, who sits on the lazy boy across her, Bonnie shrugs and smiles. "You know we're close friends."

"Close friends don't sleep over almost every night, Bonnie," he almost hisses the words, leaning towards her and she unconsciously leans back, despite the huge space in between. "_Why_ does he come over?"

Bonnie blinks slowly and licks her lips. It's an answer she doesn't know how to voice yet. Stefan is here for many reasons—to escape Elena and Damon, to find quietness, to find companionship. And she is open to offering any of those things. Yet, that is only the surface and Bonnie can't articulate that.

"Elena and Damon's relationship…" she starts and looks up to him, hoping he'd catch on.

Jeremy's eyes narrow. "Not good enough."

Bonnie's eyes flash with something like rage and she stands suddenly. _Not good enough_? Her mind turns to all the times when she really wasn't _good enough_. Not good enough to get dressed up in pretty dresses like the others. Not good enough to have Stefan notice _her_ first. Not good enough to save Grams. Not good enough to have her father with her. Not good enough to keep Abby from leaving. Not good enough to be first in anything.

And then there's a smile on her face. A small, ominous smile.

"Yes. I guess it's _not_ good enough."

Jeremy's eyes study her face intensely and she can hear his breath quicken. "What's wrong with you all of a sudden? Do you want to be with me?" When she doesn't answer, his face falls into a deeper frown. "Bonnie, don't you love me?"

Bonnie stays erect and unmoving.

He stands and steps closer to her, only stopping at the coffee table in between them. "Bonnie…do you want to be with _Stefan_?"

The way he says his name is filled with such _hate_ she almost believed he was talking about Damon instead. Her heart speeds at the question and Bonnie's eyes flicker to the window again, past Jeremy and out to where Stefan still stands, pockets in his pants. Again, she wonders if he can hear. He's taking the keys out of his pocket, ready to get in the car. Bonnie glances back at Jeremy and shakes her head.

"You don't know what you're—"

"I _know_, Bonnie," Jeremy suddenly blurts out. She's silenced and her eyes widen. _What?_ Her boyfriend's face slips into depressing features and he runs a hand through his hair. "The way he looks at you. He's not interested in being friends. He wants something different. Have you even told him to back off? Do you even _care_ we're together?"

Bonnie can't breathe properly and she tries hiding it with a swallow. She's always hated it when Klaus mentioned her relationship with Stefan, it's bad enough Jeremy wants a confrontation about it. Bonnie feels that numb feeling under her skin, that frightening feeling of being _caught_. Was this like cheating? Was it emotionally cheating? Jeremy should have known by now—but why is she caring about that now? Why was the guilt seeping through now?

Because she's never wanted to define her and Stefan.

"Jeremy—"

"I don't know if you guys have done anything but the way things are going, I'm sure _something_ will happen," Jeremy says heatedly. He sighs and looks at the ceiling. "Is this what you felt?"

"What?"

"When me and—" he doesn't finish it. But she knows _exactly_ what name he was going to mutter. He looks directly at her. "Did you and Stefan…?"

"No," and she's beginning to feel less and less guilty. But the anxiety of discussing the relationship is still irritating her. And then she thinks of Klaus and Tyler—how many times she must have fucked them in Jeremy absence? If he only knew…

Jeremy sighs again and there's another dead silence. She shifts and crosses her arms and he looks away. Stefan is still out there, sitting in his car, as if waiting for something.

"I think I'm done."

It's such a low whisper and she almost can't hear it. Bonnie leans forward and cocks her head to the side. "What'd you say?"

"I'm done, Bonnie," he says with more confidence. "We can't keep doing this."

"Yeah, I know."

She's been saying that a lot recently.

"I…I _do_ love you, Bonnie."

_Thank you_, she'd like to say. But she nods while he offers a small kiss upon her lips before leaving. She feels depleted of energy. Bonnie's never wanted to talk about her and Stefan and she feels like it's been dissected, pulled apart so everyone can see. It leaves a bad taste in her mouth and there's a knot in her stomach.

Bonnie falls on the couch. He'll be back, she knows. He'll be back one last time and finally go away. And then she'll have to deal with only Klaus. It's finally starting to run its course and she wonders if it's an end to something (_her humanity_) or the beginning (_darkness_).

A tear slides down the side of her face and she angrily wipes it away.

-x-

Half an hour later, someone is knocking on her door. Opening it, a sheepish Stefan stands before her with a chai tea from Starbucks in hand. She takes it and invites him in. His hand brushes over hers when he gives it to her and she catches an emotion: _concern_.

When she sits down on the couch, he follows. She leans into him, cautiously and he throws and arm around her shoulders, pulling her in. Her head rests upon his chest and her hand on his thigh. It's quiet. But _comfortable_. _How it should be_, Bonnie thinks. With Klaus, there is an unsettling air between them, like something could break whatever they have in an instant. And with Tyler there is something fragile and miserable about them. With Stefan—with Stefan she feels at ease. At least, in moments like these she does.

"You don't need to worry about me, you know."

A small sound rumbles from his chest. He's _chuckling_. She frowns.

"What?"

"You say it like it's so _easy_ not to."

She smiles and snuggles into him even more.

A thought crosses her mind and she frowns. "Did you hear…?"

Stefan's lips are atop her head and he kisses her there. Bonnie's breath hitches as he murmurs, "He doesn't understand."

He's almost mirroring her words and she feels like it's right. Jeremy doesn't understand. Elena doesn't understand. They all don't understand. And they don't have to.

-x-

When they lay down to sleep that night, before she slips into unconsciousness, she feels Stefan inch closer and his hand graze the side of her hip. Bonnie can't find a proper reaction as she falls deeper into slumber.

"Good night, Bonnie."

And the touch is gone.

-x-

It's actually the first time they've acknowledge sleeping in the same bed together—they've never really said anything before. Never said anything about how he'll slip into bed with her during the night. It was like breaking a spell. And Bonnie feels like that's what Stefan just did.

And it feels_…nice_.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

Much longer chapter than before. I really want to thank those of you who have commented for this story; same for those who have pressed that favorite story or alert button.

Enjoy.


	6. such a long fall

Grams' house is being paid for by her father. It's closer to the woods, closer to nature and that's why she requested she stay there. Her father reluctantly allowed it and she wonders where the resistance from before was. Maybe he's seeing that his little girl isn't so little anymore. Or maybe he respects her need to be where she wants.

She loves the house. Its creaks and hollow whispers, the strange feeling of company, even when physically alone. She suspects Grams dwells inside the house the most. Or maybe she's just with her all the time—Bonnie isn't sure. But Stefan once said something about how comfortable the place was once. "Like there's a friend with me." He stopped himself after that, frowning and pursing his lips. Bonnie had smiled at his small confession.

-x-

"I love you," she'll whisper sometimes, when no one else is in the house.

Because she's sure Grams already knows Bonnie misses her, saying _I love you_ has more value to her.

-x-

She's going to take a walk in the woods one morning and she looks up to see a car in her driveway. Turning, she spies Matt on the porch couch and she tilts her head to the side. He looks up, almost looking at a loss.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Matt…" she murmurs, hugging herself. "Knocking isn't your thing anymore?"

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks ahead of him, his brow creasing. "I'm sorry. I just…didn't know where to go."

_Caroline_. It _must_ have something to do with Caroline. But she hasn't received any texts about a fight or a possible break up, no late night phone call. If something was wrong, Caroline would have alerted Bonnie the moment it happened. Why is Matt here? Bonnie scans his face and frowns.

"Matt, what's going on?"

"I…I don't really know…" Matt sets his jaw and he stands, staring at her directly in the eye. "Bonnie…can we go somewhere?"

"What?" she laughs out, stepping closer. "Where?"

He throws his hands up, glancing around them. "Anywhere. We could go on some mini adventure—you know, like how Elena and Damon get to do all the time. We could do that."

Bonnie purses her lips and studies him carefully. "I have school tomorrow and I know you do too… How's a walk in the woods sound?

Something passes over his features. It's not disappointment. It's like…_contentment_. Like the idea of going out and walking on dead twigs is wonderful. A bright smile suddenly spreads onto his face and she can't help but giggle.

"That sounds great, Bonnie."

They walk of the porch together and down the sidewalk until they go off the path to a small trail. Spring is almost over and everything is so green. She breathes in as they enter the barrier, surrounded by the tall trees. There are traces of magic along the tree line and Bonnie has no doubt her ancestors had something to do with that. And the thought makes her a little proud—she's part of something _so powerful_ and she can share it.

Bonnie realizes Matt is no longer walking beside her and she turns around to see he has stopped. She stares at him with question. His eyes flicker over the tree tops, to the reaching branches, the end of the trunks, to Bonnie's face. He offers a small smile. It's then Bonnie narrows her eyes and wonders if he may have a similar feeling—that…_admiration_ for the Earth.

He moves to her side again and offers his arm. She grins at him and loops hers through his as they walk together. It's comfortable. She remembers when they were smaller, growing together. She remembers he was the first boy she held hands with, looking up to see his flushed cheeks. She remembers hiding the woods and only he was able to find her. She remembers—_a lot_, actually. He was her distant companion, even now.

He tells her he found some of Tyler's things amongst Caroline's today. Clothes, mostly. Caroline is sentimental—she always keeps something of the past with her, whether it's tangible or not. Bonnie worries that may cause troubles up the road. Caroline has a long life ahead of her and she cannot keep everything.

"She kept a lot of things when you left her too, Matt."

He looks down at her, genuinely surprised. She nods and smiles. The blond grins back and sighs out, staring at the surroundings again.

"I guess I don't have to be worried for a while."

Bonnie frowns at that. Why were any of them worried?

-x-

"I'm glad I have a friend like you, Bonnie."

She tilts her head in question. "And why is that?"

His eyes meet hers. "You get it."

-x-

For some reason, Klaus allows Tyler to surface longer than usual. She's buttoning up her single vest when he gently brushes her fingers away. Bonnie glances up to catch his eye but he's focuses on the buttons, slipping each through the sewn slits. A silence falls upon them and she shifts, uneasy.

When he reaches the top, Tyler's staring at her hard and she holds her breath. His hands ghost over her collarbone, to her neck and finally cupping her face. His hands have always felt warm, she supposes. Perhaps that's the werewolf in him. The heat almost sears her skin and she sucks in some air.

"Bonnie…" he whispers hoarsely.

Her eyes instinctively flutter shut. His lips are upon hers the next moment. Just a light kiss and he pulls just centimeters away from her mouth. He moves even closer until their bodies are pressed against each other, nearly crushing her. She breathes out his name and he offers a small growl in return.

"It's okay," Tyler murmurs and she snaps her gaze up to him. His lips form a small smile and before she can ask what he's talking about, he speaks. "I knew you were going to do the spell, remember? We talked about it."

That _never_ mattered to Bonnie. Didn't he know her at all? _She_ did the damn spell. It was _her_ doing. Bonnie has to take that bullet. Tyler simply gave permission. That's it. Right? Yes. Bonnie convinces herself that he's just talking nonsense. Why is he bringing this up _now_? Her heartbeat increases and she's sure he can feel it. His hold loosens just a little, as if giving her air. She opens her mouth to interject but he's talking again.

"I just didn't know the consequences."

"Tyler," she warns. She never pegged Tyler for the after sex, deep-talking type and she certainly isn't supporting the idea.

"Why do you blame everything on yourself?"

-x-

When he kisses her again, Klaus has resurfaced and the kiss turns a little more forceful and she pulls away, glaring at him.

He stares back with an amused smirk. "Did I interrupt a special moment, love?"

"Only small talk."

-x-

Two years and three months after the spell that eventually changed Bonnie's life, she awakens from her sleep by a wave of magic. The feeling washes over her, embracing her like a child until it disperses moments later. It lingers inside the room, dancing from corner to corner. She turns next to her where Stefan is already sitting up, staring at her with question and concern.

"What's…?"

"The spell," she grins and looks out her window, "It's finally kicking in."

Stefan shakes his head in bewilderment and rubs behind his neck. She doesn't blame him. Never had she considered allowing anyone to know in fear it wouldn't work. "Bonnie…_what_ spell…? What are you talking about?"

When she heads to her desk and begins her location spell, Stefan follows her. "The spell was meant for two parts—to inhabit a body while the other body regenerated itself. Then the spirit could return."

"Wait…Klaus will—"

"Yes," Bonnie hisses as she finds Tyler. She offers a smug smile as she turns to Stefan. He's completely shocked. And she gets it. She understands why. This means Klaus is no longer part of Tyler but it also means he's free. And Stefan fears that the most. Bonnie considers kissing his forehead, just to assure him it'll be fine but there's Tyler and she thinks better of it. "We must go."

-x-

Tyler's disoriented when they find him. He's leaning against the back of a rundown gas station building. His hands run through his hair and he's shaking. His skin gleams with sweat under the half moon. In the dark, he would look like a drunk teen by any stranger.

When she approaches him, her hands fall upon his shoulders and he instantly jumps. Bonnie shushes him quietly_, it's okay, it's me_. Despite having a cotton shirt on, she feels heat radiating from his skin. Tyler squints his eyes and he appears so confused.

"Bonnie…what's going on? I don't—Klaus isn't in my head," his voice trembles as he closes his eyes. Her hand reaches behind his neck, bringing him near and he buries his face into her chest.

"He's gone, Tyler. It's your body now," she whispers, grasping with her magic, feeling for any remnants of Klaus inside him. None. At least, not his _spirit_. But he's extremely weak and that bothers her. She hadn't known that would be a side effect and she hopes nothing else has gone wrong.

"No…" he pulls away feebly and catches Stefan staring, still holding onto Bonnie. "We'll die…we're going to die. If he's dead, then…"

"Klaus isn't dead, Tyler."

Tyler looks between them. Bonnie offers a serious gaze and Stefan nods. With both their confirmation, Tyler closes his eyes and sighs, leaning into Bonnie and she catches him. It's a lot to process and she's sure he's not taking it all in right now.

"I'm so tired," Tyler confesses quietly into her shoulder.

"I know," Bonnie hands him off to Stefan, who wraps an arm around his waist to support the hybrid. "You need to go to my house and rest. I'll be there soon, okay?" She looks pointedly at Stefan, who narrows his eyes when she stays rooted in her spot. "I'm going to find Klaus."

Stefan hesitates noticeably but nods, despite his obvious opposition to her going alone. His obedience contributes to his great trust in her. Bonnie will be fine and she gives him a reassuring look. But he averts his eyes and she spies some doubt—it's about Klaus and he'll always have that problem.

Though, Tyler doesn't seem so sure. "Bonnie…"

"_Rest_, Tyler."

-x-

"All right, Bonnie."

-x-

Klaus actually finds her.

All she has to do was call his name. He appears in front of her in about two minutes, dust and dead leaves fly in the air in his wake. His skin looks healthier than before and when he rolls his shoulders back in experimentation, he smirks. She looks at him expectantly.

"So _this_ is what you had up your sleeve," he straightens his shirt and dusts of his pant leg. His clothes were most definitely stolen just seconds ago. "An Original to bring back and have him bend at your will."

Bonnie hums and smiles. "Did you really think I was going back to being the girl who gave second chances?"

"Well, that girl wanted me dead, so I wouldn't know."

"At least this way," Bonnie steps closer and brushes the back of her hand over his cheek, mockingly, "I don't have to get angry with anyone."

Klaus waits for her to retract her hand before speaking. Something glints in his eyes—something akin to wonder but she's not sure. "What is your plan? World domination? I can tell you right now, you will be _very_ angry, love. With the world itself, to be completely frank with you."

"No," she answers, "It's just us. You, Tyler, Stefan and me. And anyone else who wants to join. We have our own agendas and we get rid of problems _our_ way."

A smirk forms on his face once more. "It doesn't sound so bad, love."

"Let's go back. Stefan is waiting."

-x-

"Yes, Bonnie."

-x-

They stroll. Bonnie feels Klaus almost unravel on their walk. He hums a song from years before her. His voice sounds refreshing, almost. It holds weariness but something new and Bonnie wonders if she may have a big part in that.

Their footsteps are in sync and he matches her pace. There's a slight lightheartedness to the air around them. Or maybe they've simply reached a level they're compatible with. When she glances up at him, he's already looking at her and she smirks.

When they reach her porch, Stefan and Tyler are there. Stefan's eyes don't leave Klaus' form. She pushes through the door and allows him inside with an unconscious Tyler in his arms. Stefan offers a warning look but she returns it with another.

Turning back, Bonnie notices Klaus has stopped at her porch steps. Bonnie lets the door close and she faces Klaus. His eyes don't leave hers when he speaks.

"May I come in?" he inquires, for the last time, as a breeze picks up and the air gets colder than before.

Bonnie outstretches her hand and beckons him to her. When he nears, footsteps upon the wooden floor sound, he takes her hand.

"Yes, Klaus," she tells him, "you may."

-x-

Bonnie allows Klaus to see his family. They can interact with each other as much as he'd like but he still comes back at night. She knows Rebekah will like that, despite Bonnie's control over him. Stefan mentions he will try _anything_ to get out of the situation—he still wants an army, _power_. Bonnie believes him and doesn't leave room for much else _but_ his family.

Stefan and Bonnie tend to Tyler, who suffers from over exerting his body. Klaus apparently pushed his body to the limits and Tyler, now alone and inexperienced with handling it, is weary and passes out throughout the day. Klaus says it'll wear off in a few weeks. Bonnie performs spells to keep the pain at bay anyway. He stays in the room Stefan used to be in. He talks a lot and Bonnie knows it's some self defense mechanism. In the nights, he calls for her and he grips her hand until he falls asleep again.

It's Bonnie and Stefan who go out together now. They take care of everything together. Klaus will join if he's needed or if he asks when they don't need him for looking after Tyler. Stefan sleeps in her bed every night now. They discuss what's going on with their friends or about spells. He's supportive in most of everything she does. Bonnie appreciates him being that constant in her life.

-x-

She gets an invitation in the mail to a formal ball thrown by the Mikaelsons. Bonnie narrows her eyes at the golden lettering and pretty font addressed to her.

"You should be flattered," Klaus' voice sounds from behind her and she manages to suppress the urge to jump. His breath tickles her neck as he whispers, "You are the guest of honor."

Bonnie whips around and stares up at him slyly. Their bodies are far closer than she thought and she's sure he can hear her heart speed. His eyes study her face. Stone features and all, Bonnie cannot read his expression. It's neutral.

Bonnie wonders what really goes through his mind. What must encourage his desperate attempts for power? What is this motivation? She wonders because she _wants_ it. Bonnie craves that drive to pursue power as much as he does. Though, Bonnie must agree it doesn't get him very far. Speed bumps must be something he is used to.

"Then consider me flattered," Bonnie answers in a sing-song tone, moving away.

Yet he catches her arm in his hand effortlessly and she pauses. There's a moment when they don't move at all. And then he shuffles closer and her breathing becomes shallow. His nestles his face into her hair, mouth near her ear and she can hear his shuddered breath. She fidgets and thinks of being caught in this state by Tyler—or worse, _Stefan_. His hand from her arm drops.

When she moves her head ever so slightly, their eyes meet and—_have his eyes always been this striking? _ His stare turns to her lips and she smirks, bringing a hand to the side of his face, fingers skimming his skin there. He leans forward to capture her lips and—

Bonnie chuckles as she turns away and heads to her room. She dare not look back, though she's sure he must be pissed.

-x-

When Tyler regains his strength, he doesn't leave. He doesn't even ask about Caroline, though Bonnie knows he still looks after her, stealing out in the middle of the night. She's moving on with Matt and Tyler respects it. Caroline and Matt have a history but that doesn't change what she had with Tyler. Though Bonnie would let him go, Tyler stays.

"I feel like this is home right now," he says quietly to her and looks out the living room window. She wants to touch him, to assure him it'll be better with her no matter what but she has a feeling he already knows.

-x-

Klaus doesn't seem to mind the bond completely. It's as if he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. Though he's probably surprised it was little ol' Bonnie who did it. His boundaries put him on edge and he often gets annoyed with the others, however. He'll snap at Bonnie, though it's ignored. He can hardly hunt and the blood bags are like an insult to him. Stefan seems amused by his irritation and doesn't try covering it up.

He still kisses her lips, not caring who sees. His hand will cover the back of her neck, bringing her lips to his. It's another one of those control things. She's not entirely sure if it's to establish a sense of dominance over her or the other two. If Stefan is present, he flickers his eyes to the Salvatore with an air of arrogance. Stefan's eyes will narrow and he usually leaves the space they are in. And Tyler has almost no reaction besides averting his gaze. He's used to it, due to the bond from before. Klaus takes pleasure kissing Bonnie and tells them so. It's something leftover from the spell, he justifies. Bonnie doesn't care either way. She's in charge and that's what matters to her.

They have to make room for him. For the first few days, he had been sleeping on the couch. The basement is made into his own personal den, something he greatly appreciates. If he's not hunting or spending time with his siblings (or plotting), Klaus lurks in the den alone. Bonnie thinks he's accustomed to loneness and knows that emotion best.

-x-

When the day of the Mikaelson Ball comes, Stefan comes through their (_their_? No, that's not right…) bedroom door with a rectangular, turquoise colored box. She looks up from her grimoire to give him an uncertain stare. Something is sparkling in his eyes, akin to enthusiasm. He holds it in between them, presenting it to her.

She sits straight on the bed and eyes him with some suspicion. "Should I ask what it is?"

"You don't have to," he replies quietly.

Bonnie reaches forward, brushing her fingers over the cold surface, as if she'll get a reading. With one last look at him, she lefts the lid. Black poka-dotted tissue paper covers a metallic-red colored, silky-like fabric and she sweeps it aside to get a better view. It's a dress. Bonnie gasps as she stands and holds it in front of her. Silver designs swirl in the front to the sides as the dress flowers out.

Lowering it, Bonnie meets Stefan's gaze. He's smiling at her reaction and she finds herself laughing. Quickly, she places the dress carefully back and snatches the box from him, putting it on the bed. Turning back she throws her arms around him and he holds her there.

"What brought this on?" Bonnie asks quietly, "I already had a dress picked out."

"You told me you didn't like it," Stefan murmurs back, "I _might_ have asked Caroline for some help."

Pulling back, not missing how his hands lingered on her hips, Bonnie smiles. "Then I'll have to thank her."

Stefan nods and gestures towards the grimoire. "The ball is just a few hours away. Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

Sighing, she shrugs and glances at the book of spells. "I guess you can say I'm being cautious in case something happens tonight."

Stefan drops his voice very low, so that no one but them may hear, "You mean…if Klaus is planning something."

Bonnie offers a half smile and nods. "Or Elijah. I'm not sure how anyone convinced him to throw a ball if it wasn't to simply get his brother back. It's a _big_ possibility—and I'm still not powerful enough."

Something passes over his features and she spies a flash of resentment. She frowns at him and he just shakes his head. Perhaps he's just remembering something. His history with Klaus runs deeper than she'd like to know. But then he moves to grab her shoulder, as if he wants all her attention on him but he withdraws, forcefully stuffing his hands within his pockets. Bonnie eyes him as her brow creases.

"Stefan…?"

"It's just—" he looks upwards and sighs out, shaking his head again. "You keep saying that."

She's starting to feel that tingling feeling again—that numbness. Like she's been caught doing something wrong but she really has no idea what she has done this time. She doesn't understand his disappointment when it clearly shows on his face.

"What?"

"_That_." He gestures from her, releasing a sarcastic laugh. "That—_thing_ you do when you talk about magic." He sighs out and runs a hand through his hair as Bonnie throws up her walls again. What _thing_? What about magic? "Why don't you think you're powerful enough?"

"Because I'm not—yet," Bonnie adds and throws a hand up. "Stop acting like I don't have self-confidence. I have plenty of it."

She can see him setting his jaw, as if he wants to say more. Bonnie's sure he does. But Stefan's usually good at self-control. She slightly wonders why he does that. The ripper inside him would never hold back. But this Stefan does. And that bothers her a little. He folds his lips and turns away.

"Yeah. Okay, I'm sorry," he states, obviously ending the conversation. Stefan offers her one last look before leaving the room.

Bonnie purses her lips and glances between the grimoire and the dress. Sighing, she closes the book and places it upon the desk. He's probably right about one thing: she should get ready for this stupid thing.

-x-

They go in Stefan's black Porsch to the ball. He drives with one hand and is gripping the wheel a little too tightly. Bonnie won't be surprised if it's dented afterwards. His turns are sharp and quick and she's reminded of his brother's driving for a moment. Something about it makes her think of another version of Stefan (_ripper_) but she can't really tell.

He hasn't spoken to her since their last conversation or even cast her a single look. It's annoying and makes her think how childish he's being. She won't feel at fault. The argument insinuated she didn't have enough confidence within herself. And she _does_. But there is a little nagging voice that tells her he's somewhat right. She'll let those self-degrading words slip from her mouth every so often and Bonnie's not sure why.

Tyler's in the back, dressed in a single breasted, black suit. When she glances back, he stares at her uncomfortably, like he knows there's something wrong but refuses to address it. Whether it's the uneasy atmosphere between her and Stefan or what could possibly happen tonight, she doesn't know. But he offers a tight smile anyway.

This will be Tyler's first appearance. Everyone will see him. Bonnie has a feeling there will be people there of all sorts and she worries that maybe Carol Lockwood may be there. And Caroline—_oh Caroline_. Stefan and Bonnie had discussed this with Tyler days before. He had instantly agreed. It disturbed her how quickly he was willing to allow the world to know he was alive after two whole years of being filed as a missing person. It'll be the talk of the night and he justified that's the perfect distraction for whatever they need to do to find out what Klaus may be up to.

Klaus had left a few hours ago to meet with his family. Preparations for whatever. Bonnie feels that unsettling feeling that they may be planning something. Rebekah has always been so family-oriented and perhaps the new bond Bonnie has with Klaus could provoke a rather violent reaction. If Bonnie's dead, there's no bond and Klaus will have all his freewill back.

Instinctively, she bites her lip. Hopefully all the spells she's learned up until this point will protect her enough. But…

There it is.

That self-doubt.

Without thinking, Bonnie glances at Stefan. For a moment, he takes his eyes off the road and meets her stare. It strikes her, every time, when he looks at her wordlessly, having so many things left unsaid. He gives her a small smile suddenly and she feels her heart stop. Something akin to relief washes over her and she breathes out, turning her gaze to her window.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

Is that a promise of an actual plot? XD lol, there will be more, I promise. And, again, thanks for those of you review, favorite or alert this story.

Enjoy.


	7. adorned in her tough skin

When they arrive, there are way too many cars than she had expected. There are valets at the front and Stefan says something about not wanting Bonnie's dress to drag in the dirt because they had to park far away. So he allows the valets to their job. Tyler opens the door for her and he offers his arm with a smile. In the corner of her eye, Bonnie spies Stefan stiffen slightly but she ignores it. For a moment, she considers looping her arm through his too but thinks better of it. She has no obligation to him at the moment.

Brushing the curls from her bare shoulders, Bonnie walks arm-in-arm with Tyler to the entrance. The greeters nod their heads at the invitation in her hands and Bonnie glances around the large foyer. People bustle around, babbling themselves. She remembers the one time she had been here—when the Mikaelsons had used her. But not anymore. She can't let that ever happen again.

There is a feeling of a stare and she looks to her right, only to find more than one pair of eyes on her. Bonnie clears her throat and self-consciously brings a hand to her neck, looking away. Someone catches the hand and she blinks over to Tyler. He lets go the moment their eyes meet.

"Maybe we won't need me as a distraction," he says with a playful grin, "I think you're doing that for us already."

She's about to tell him to stop with that but Stefan steps closer to them and whispers, "I'm going to look around for Klaus. Stay close to the exits. If anything goes wrong, we can take the fight outside."

Bonnie and Tyler nod simultaneously and watch Stefan move through the bodies of sleek suits and extravagant gowns. Something leaves with him—like a feeling of security? No, something else. There is a loss of something and she's unsure what that is. Bonnie blinks it away. She doesn't have time to care about vampire feelings.

Turning to Tyler, she spies him looking directly at someone in the crowd. Following his line of sight, Bonnie spies Caroline, adorned in clear crystal jewelry and a baby blue, glossy dress. She's so beautiful and Bonnie feels a sense of pride for her friend. Tyler moves closer to Bonnie and she knows he needs some assurance. Hiding her hand behind the large dress she wears, she touches Tyler's wrist and his shoulders immediately relax.

"Maybe we should get to another room," he says in a hoarse whisper and she nods her head in agreement. He's not ready, Bonnie knows, not just yet.

They stride together to the right stairwell, swiveling through the bodies together. Klaus sure could convince people to attend a party. Or maybe it's really Elijah who did most of the convincing. He seems to be more of the folk to invite crowds whenever he wanted—connections in all the right places. Something twists in her gut at the thought of Elijah. She may be on fine terms with Rebekah, hold complete indifference for Kol and have Klaus on a leash but it's Elijah who unsettles her. After all, he played a _huge_ part in turning Abby—and while she still blames a couple people for that, she won't turn a blind eye for that.

Tyler suddenly stops at the stairs and it's the first time she noticed they had been holding hands the entire time. Bonnie glances down then back up at him and frowns when he's staring upwards. Looking in the general direction, she feels a pang of severe annoyance when she meets a pair of cobalt eyes. _Damon_. Tyler's eyes narrow and she swears a growl escaped his throat. The older Salvatore brother smirks down at them, as if the sight of them together is rather amusing. He's holding a glass of wine, swishing it slightly.

He flashes in front of them, a step above and leans against the railing. She really has no time for his bullshit. It's getting on her last nerve to have to see him within the dreams; she really doesn't need to see him in real life. They have better things to take care of. Bonnie throws him an irritated glare and tugs Tyler in another direction.

"Come on, Tyler," she nearly orders, some bitterness seeping through her words.

"That's right, follow her like a little bitch, Tyler," Damon taunts.

In that moment, Tyler releases Bonnie's hand and flashes forward, fisting the front of Damon's suit. Damon's smirk almost widens at the action; he's completely unfazed—like he won something. Some people passing gasps and stills. Bonnie feels frustration when she realizes this could quickly become a scene and ruin everything. She steps forward and places a hand on Tyler's shoulder gently.

"Tyler," she warns quietly. "Not here."

_You can kick his ass whenever you want but not here._ It's obvious in the small statement and that seems to placate him enough. He frees Damon's front suit but not before offering a vindictive shove. Damon throws a hand up in mock surrender and shrugs his shoulders. Tyler growls and whips around, a tick in his jaw and fists balled. Bonnie breathes a sigh of relief as people start moving again. It'll be one of the many gossips of the night but not the _talk_ of the night.

As Tyler brushes past her, probably expecting her to follow, Bonnie glances at the older Salvatore. He throws her a smug expression and a wink. Bonnie suppresses the urge to curl her lip in disgust and settles for a venomous glower. He steps nearer to Bonnie and she grows rigid. He's so close, she can hear his breathing amongst the chattering and clattering of glasses. He stares down at her, the height difference notable.

"How many boyfriends do you _have_, Bonnie?" he asks, somewhat offhandedly, as if he was trying to make a joke but it came out wrong.

Bonnie gives him a cold look. "I didn't know I had any at the moment, Damon," she nods to her right. "Where's Elena? Shouldn't you be swooning over her?"

Damon stares back, unblinkingly, a sign of some frustration. "She's off with Elijah, trying to make peace talks," he takes a sip, "Or something stupid like that."

Ah, Elena and her 'plans'. Damon hasn't ever been a fan of her tactics. It's always been an issue between them. They could never really agree on a game plan and there were times Bonnie felt the same. But somehow they all would go along with it because—because they loved Elena. Still love her, apparently, if Damon was so intent on letting her get away with it. Even Stefan disapproved, despite himself. And Bonnie pondered why they would keep letting it happen.

But Elijah? Shouldn't someone be overseeing that? Elena plus the Originals never end well and Bonnie slightly worries that maybe Elena's trying another assassination. She couldn't take on Elijah if she tried. And the fact she may attempt it again could only spell trouble. If they truly _are_ planning something, even if it has nothing to do with Klaus' new bond with Bonnie, Elena would clearly get in the way. Bonnie inwardly sighs.

"So," Damon sips again, taking her mind to the present, "What are you doing here? I thought you hated the Mikaelsons."

Bonnie eyes him. Stefan never told him? Her thoughts turn to the young brother. What did _that_ mean? If Stefan didn't tell the one man he plotted with over and over again, did that mean he didn't trust Damon as much anymore? Or perhaps he simply didn't want to betray Bonnie with giving out that information. And if Damon was never told by another source, did that mean something? Perhaps everyone else is just ignorant to them—her, Stefan, Tyler and Klaus. And maybe Bonnie has always wanted it that way.

"I mean," he continues, shifting his weight and gesturing to her, "I can only assume the reason Tyler is here, _insulting_ us with his mere existence, is because of _you_."

Bonnie purses her lips at his connection. His eyes flicker over her body, in that way that makes Bonnie feel like he's undressing her. She glares at Damon. Again, she really has no time for this. And she's sure Tyler's waiting for her to get done with this conversation so that they may do some snooping. She has an idea where she'd like to go first: where Elijah and Elena are. When she's through talking with Damon, they're going into Sherlock Holmes mode.

"And if the Mikaelsons are throwing this tacky Cinderella ball for the return of their favorite brother," Damon carries on, her glares doing nothing to stop him from talking, "I would think the coincidence of the both of them showing up at the same time are a little…strange. Don't you think so, Bonnie?"

It's not that she _didn't_ want Damon to know—it's the fact that she really didn't want to discuss it with him period. Or discuss _anything_ with him _period_. In real life, he's smug and so damn _frustrating_. He acts so damn entitled, as if the world should somehow bend to his every will. But he's not all that wonderful and Bonnie just wishes he'd stop acting like it. Stop acting like tiny bits of information is leverage. Stop acting like some lovesick fool. Stop acting like no one but him really mattered.

But her mind goes to the dreams, where a different Damon seems to live. Where touches are gentle and he speaks in whispers. There aren't things to worry for in that world. He considers her too. And everything about him is _better_ there, amongst sheets and labored breathing. If anything, Bonnie has grown attached to this Damon in the dreams they share and bitter towards the Damon in front of her. Just a _little_ attached.

"Just leave Tyler alone, Damon."

His eyes narrow and she frowns at the reaction. Why would he be mad about _that_? Damon steps even closer and she shuffles back a little. His voice is low and hushed and she has to strain to hear. "Don't you ever worry about yourself? Ever?"

She opens her mouth to answer but there's a cold hand upon her bare shoulder and something electrifies her there, dancing underneath her skin. Sharply, Bonnie breathes in and whips around, curls hitting the side of her face as she immediately recognizes who it is. _Stefan_. Her heart stops momentarily at his stony features. But he's not staring at her. Stefan's glowering at _Damon_. They exchange a look that strikes her as strange. She writes it off as their usual rivalry.

"Should I be asking if I'm treading on your territory?" Damon asks mockingly, taking another drink.

Stefan steps forward, steering clear of touching Bonnie again, she notices. "You really don't have any room to talk about relationships," Stefan snarls and Bonnie blinks in some shock. This is not the good Stefan. It's that Stefan that seems to drift in between the saint and sinner. With that, she feels some excitement and is a little scared of _why_. Then, in a quieter tone, as if to speak so that she cannot hear, "Stay away. This isn't a competition."

"But it seems like you want it to be one," Damon leers and then glances over his brother's shoulder to smirk at Bonnie, in which causes Stefan's body to tense. "We'll catch up, Bonnie. _Soon_."

The promise sounds more real than it ever should and she can only assume he means the dreams. Stefan waits until Damon saunters off to presumably find Elena. Bonnie mentally groans. Elena and Elijah. They've probably separated by now and she wanted to find them before that happened. Ugh, a perfect opportunity to squeeze some information out of them. Sighing, she looks up to see Stefan turning around to face her. There's that strange expression on his face. It's almost painful and yet there's a transparent mask over it—a ghost of forced apathy, as if he's trying his best to cover it up.

"You could have just set his brain on fire," Stefan says with a sigh of his own.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulders with a smile. "His suit looked kind of nice and I didn't want him to spill the wine on it."

Stefan rolls his eyes and she studies the reaction. When does Stefan roll his eyes? He stuffs a hand in his pocket and leans forward. His voice drops low with some warning to it. "I found Klaus."

Her eyebrows rise. "And?"

His lips purse slightly, like he's dissatisfied. "I didn't find out anything but he's definitely up to something. So keep an eye out."

Bonnie nods and finds Tyler weaseling his way towards them. He looks bothered about something and she wonders if he may have been held back by something. Or someone. Stefan backs up, away from Bonnie as the hybrid approaches the two. Tyler glances between them, obviously knowing he interrupted something but doesn't address it.

"I found my mom," the statement comes out heavier than he probably wanted it to.

Bonnie offers a sympathetic look as he breathes in and nods. "Tyler—"

"Don't," he cuts her off and gives her a desperate glance. "It's okay. _I'm_ okay."

There's a sudden _ting ting ting_ of glass and metal and everyone's eyes dart to the top of the stairwell. There stands Rebekah in a black and white dress, matching the three brothers in back of her. Tyler, Stefan and Bonnie exchange looks before looking back up at Rebekah with a spoon and glass of wine in hand. Her blood red lips curve upwards into a bright smile as she speaks.

"I'd like to thank everyone for attending our little get together tonight," she glances around the large room and her eyes fall upon Bonnie. Something changes in her eyes and there's a flash of shock. Strange. Didn't Rebekah know she was coming? She could have sworn the invitation was signed by the only sister. Or perhaps Rebekah didn't expect she'd come. Whatever it was, Rebekah blinks it away and continues. "As many of you know, Klaus, our brother, as been gone for a while. And now that he has returned to us, we are delighted." Rebekah throws a look over her shoulder to Klaus, who nods.

Rebekah's talking some more but Bonnie doesn't register it. All she sees is Klaus. He's not looking at anyone in the eye, nothing seems to be of his interest. But she can feel that pull of the bond. He's fighting against it but no avail. It won't happen. His rebirth was into her union, nothing will separate them until she dies. Bonnie grits her teeth. Maybe she should have rethought that entire spell—but her friends were on the line. _Her mother_ was on the line. If they died…Bonnie would have blamed herself. Her life for theirs seemed better at the time.

The bond is something she's still trying to fully understand. Whatever she feels strongly against, Klaus has to comply. And the same goes when she feels strongly _for_ something. Since Bonnie does not want him to ever touch her friends or family, it will never happen. He cannot create his army or go on killing sprees. But if he was plotting, she would really have no control over that. Bonnie's unsure why for now. At times, Bonnie will have to take great concentration to make Klaus do something _she_ wants, such as turning down a fight with Stefan. She cannot be interrupted while concentrating or it won't work.

It's then his eyes meet hers. She catches her breath. Klaus' features are, once again, neutral and Bonnie silently curses him. _What goes on in your head?_ Bonnie can only imagine something along the thoughts of a version of Edgar Allen Poe, if anything. Bonnie refuses to break the stare, fists balled at her sides, hidden within the dress. When Rebekah's done, she turns to her brother and he has to turn his eyes away. When everyone's clapping, Bonnie stands like a statue, quietly.

"Tyler?"

Bonnie closes her eyes at the voice. _Caroline_. Oh, god. This won't end well. When all three of them turn to meet the blonde's gaze, she's holding a hand over her heart and visibly shaking. Next to bonnie, she feels Tyler slightly shift closer to her. He wants security. Security Bonnie's not sure she has at the moment. Caroline's eyes don't leave Tyler's and Bonnie's certain that is all she sees right now.

Bonnie thinks of dragging Caroline away to explain but that would be unfair. She needs this confrontation and Tyler definitely needs it too. Stefan bumps his hand against hers and nods in another direction. Bonnie purses her lips. She doesn't want to leave but it's only right. They move away together and she glances back to see Tyler looking after them desperately. _Oh, Tyler._ Bonnie whips her head back and trails after Stefan.

Stefan's taking longer strides and they're moving through a corridor, with chattering couples and loners staring at paintings on the walls. Bonnie picks up her dress to catch up as he leads her through hallways. Bonnie huffs as they turn corners and continue for over two minutes.

Finally, "Where are you taking me, Stefan?"

"The back," Stefan mutters, abruptly stopping at a door and she almost crashes into him. He jiggles the knob before whipping it open, revealing a dark room. Her eyes adjust and Bonnie notes it's just a bed room with a sliding glass door to the outside. He allows her to go in first and she glances around.

"You sure know your way around the house," Bonnie deadpans and Stefan shrugs.

"Have your spells in mind. Klaus has been sulking out there ever since this started. I think he's been waiting for us," Stefan begins towards the sliding door and his eyes meet hers for a moment with some hesitation. With a low murmur, "Or just you."

Something passes between them and Bonnie can't help but feel like his voice held some sort of apology. Stefan closes his eyes and turns away and the feeling is lost.

The moment they step outside, Stefan's arm holds her from passing him. He gives her a warning look before he glances around cautiously. Bonnie's eyes dart around for any sign of the Originals. She thinks of Tyler and how they could probably use his help, instead of catching up with past girlfriends. But if Stefan didn't want to bring back up, she trusts him. Besides, she could take on Klaus alone. She didn't need a vampire or a hybrid to help her.

That's when there's a sudden breeze and Stefan's thrown back into the sliding door, glass shattering and he cries out. Bonnie whips around to see Klaus on top of the younger Salvatore, wrestling with him inside the bedroom. Bonnie hisses, picking up her dress to approach them. If she orders Klaus to cease, he will. He can't help it. But the second she can even think of the command, someone is twisting her arm around her back. Bonnie screams in surprise.

"_No_!" Stefan roars as a hand covers her mouth.

She watches as he throws Klaus off him and speeds towards her and the unknown assailant, until someone is tackling him to the grass. Bonnie recognizes him as Kol and her heart beats louder. That means whoever is holding her must be one of the other Originals. It has to be.

Stefan struggles with Kol until the Original has him pinned. Klaus stands and speeds towards Bonnie and she moves against the body who has her in their grip. She releases a muffled protest as Klaus approaches her, menacingly and slowly. Stefan's shouting something but she's focused on Klaus. She silently sends a command and Klaus suddenly pauses, staring at her with some shock. It's working.

And that's when Klaus is thrown off his feet and she sees a flash of dark hair. _Damon_. Klaus lets out a growl and throws a punch to the older Salvatore. Damon groans and holds his jaw as he glowers at the hybrid. He flashes to him and his hand his suddenly around Klaus' neck. Klaus reaches over and digs his hand into Damon's wrist, cutting through the skin. In response, Damon releases a growl.

"Oh, all this is _so_ unnecessary," Rebekah's voice sounds as she suddenly appears next to Bonnie. She glances at her, eyes scanning Bonnie before turning to who she assumes is Elijah. "Brother," she says in a hushed whisper, "You know what we discussed." The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've changed your mind."

There's a pause before she feels Elijah's head close to hers, lips near her ear. There's a deadly threat within his words. "No spells, Bonnie."

Bonnie shudders. She's suddenly released and Bonnie stumbles forward. That's when she glances Klaus' way and he's suddenly shaking, resisting. But soon enough, his body grows slack and his arms drop from Damon's arm. Damon mutters a curse as he pushes Klaus away from him, staring at him questionably.

Elijah grips her arm and she tries tearing away with a glare. He gives her a scathing look. Rebekah steps forward and shakes her head. The hold from her arm is freed and Bonnie steps even further away, turning towards Stefan. She's got to help him in some way. Her eyes flash to Kol, who wears an amused expression.

"No, Bonnie," Rebekah calls out and she freezes where she stands. Bonnie turns to meet Rebekah in the eye. The blonde purses her lips and, with one glance at her older brother, she speaks, "We all know about your hold over Klaus, Bonnie."

Bonnie swallows and her eyes flicker towards Stefan, still pinned and it's the first time she realizes there's a wooden stake protruding from his shoulder. Kol has him down and Stefan is grimacing in obvious pain. She whips her head back, desperately staring at Rebekah.

"Do as we say and we won't hurt him." When she doesn't respond, Rebekah continues. "We know that since you have control over what Klaus does, that means you have control over all those he's sired."

In all honesty, Bonnie's never really thought of it that way. She's always been worried for Tyler, Stefan, Caroline and her mother for anything of that to pass her mind. But she doesn't know where Rebekah's getting at. Why haven't they tried killing her yet? There's plenty of opportunity. Unless they want to use her. Bonnie finds herself feeling sick at the thought. _Again_. She'll be used _again_.

"What are you doing?" Klaus demands, fists digging into his palms. Bonnie channels through him once more, making sure he doesn't move from that spot. He's far too close to Damon for her liking and in any second, he could harm any of them. "Just turn her already!"

Bonnie chokes. _Turn her_? They're planning on turning her? Inwardly, Bonnie panics. No, she will _not_ be a vampire. She'll _die_ before that ever happens. _Never_. She looks between Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah with dread. She won't be a witch anymore. She'll have to live like _them_. She'll need to depend on them. _Oh, god, no_.

"What?" Damon says, exasperatedly. It's so clear he'll need to be filled in later. He's not following at all. "Why the hell would you need to turn Bonnie?"

She'd love to know the reason for that as well but Rebekah moves towards Bonnie and within the same second, she's in front of her. Bonnie gasps and backs away in horror. She can feel her heart stop for a moment.

"No, Rebekah, _don't_!" Stefan shouts and cries out when Kol digs the stake deeper, another hand around his neck. Bonnie whimpers at his pained voice. She feels cold everywhere. This can't happen.

Rebekah leans into Bonnie and she visibly shivers. In the corner of her eye, she spies Damon shift to stop her but Elijah has him against the wall in a blink. Rebekah bends ever so slightly to be eye level with Bonnie.

She shuts her eyes tightly and waits for it.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

This particular arc is dragging out but I love it because I can include Rebekah. Also, a couple of you said you can't believe this story doesn't have too many reviews,_ it's okay_. I honestly can't believe I get more than one review per chapter. So thank you.


	8. this sadness that clings to her

There's a stretch of silence. And Bonnie even counts the seconds until a wrist is jammed into her mouth, forcing blood down her throat. _…five, six, seven_—Bonnie releases a breath and opens her eyes. Rebekah's staring back at her with an emotion Bonnie can quite catch.

"I like you, Bonnie," Rebekah admits quietly, almost as if she doesn't want the others to hear. "You've given my brother back and for that I am grateful." She pauses and sighs out. "That is why I thought of an alternative."

There is an eerie silence. Bonnie searches Rebekah's eyes for anything else to that last sentence. An alternative? _What_ alternative? Is she not going to try and turn Bonnie? What did that even mean? Bonnie breathes out as Rebekah straightens her back and turns to look at Elijah.

"_What_?" Klaus yells out seconds later. "We had a plan, Rebekah, I swear—"

"_Stop it_, Klaus!" Rebekah unexpectedly blurts out. Her voice is strained, as if she's fighting with herself, not just her brother. "I am _finished_ with this war you've dragged us into. _We_ are finished. Mother is _gone_, you can no longer make hybrids and all we have left are these stupid hunters." She takes a breath, calming herself. "If we can find a way not to run, can't we take it?"

Klaus holds her gaze for the length of her outburst. When she's finished, his eyes drift to Elijah to Kol and back to his sister. "Then what are you going to do, sister? Let the witch continue to control me until her dying day?"

Rebekah doesn't answer. Instead, she offers a sly smile and turns to Elijah. The older brother returns it with a smirk of his own and glances towards the dark. "Won't you come out now?"

Emerging from the shadows, Elena steps forward, princess dress, pretty jewelry and all. Bonnie's heart drops. _No_. She hears Damon call her name as Elena walks near them, eyes on Rebekah. It's like she's a zombie. _No, no, no._ Bonnie opens her mouth to say something but her mouth is dry. It's a low blow. Whatever Elijah has planned, it's a horrible way to use Elena against them. It's cruel. And Bonnie _hates_ how it always turns out this way.

"Since it's obvious we have compelled Elena," Rebekah says smoothly, "you might want to listen to what I have to say, Bonnie." And then a pointed look at the older Salvatore. "Damon."

"Rebekah, please," Bonnie whispers, helplessly, "You talk about family. _Elena_ is family."

"And Klaus is my family," Rebekah returns strongly. "And I have to protect my family."

Elijah lets go of Damon and flashes next to Bonnie. Damon won't be trouble while Elena is compelled. Bonnie scans Elena's face for any sign of the girl she knows. Her face is completely blank. Bonnie can't breathe.

_Of course_ Elena's plan would go this way. And it's obvious the vervain Elena has been drinking for a part of her short, human life wouldn't work. Why does just a little Elena throw _everything_ off? What causes every plan they have get ruined because Elena has something to do with it? Bonnie feels a flash of annoyance when she realizes that while she and Damon were talking, Elena was probably being compelled.

"Now that we've established what you have to lose…" Elijah nods towards Elena and glances over to Stefan, "Let's get down to the negotiating part."

"I question your definition of negotiating," Bonnie replies, resentfully.

Elijah chuckles momentarily and then sighs out. "Bonnie, you've lost so much. You understand the risks. Do you mean to tell me you do not care for anyone here?"

There's a desperate moment as time stills for Bonnie. Elena won't look over to her and she can hear Stefan's groans. And then there's Damon, who she's grown to bitterly care for, despite herself. She'll still protect him, even if she's started doing it just for him and not Stefan or Elena. She'll do _anything_ for Elena—she would die for her. She'll never give up Elena. And Stefan—well, he's a part of her by now. It's _different_ with Stefan.

Bonnie looks back at Elijah. He smirks, already knowing her choice. It's repulsive and irritating this keeps happening. Why does it keep happening to just _her_? Why must she be used for vampires? All she's wanted was to help her friends, save others, and this is her damn reward.

She feels some sense of worth slip away when she asks, "What do you want?"

"Bonnie…" Damon says in warning. She ignores him.

"We know you cannot reverse the spell without killing Klaus." The hybrid in question narrows his eyes. Elijah gestures towards Bonnie. "All we want is a way to shift all that power equally amongst ourselves."

She frowns. These idiots love to pretend they know more about magic than she does. "That's not possible. I—"

"You _will_ find a way to give the bond over to us," Elijah tells her dangerously, "Or…"

Another cry from Stefan.

"Stop! Just _stop_!" she screams, nails digging into her palms.

"Just do as we say, Bonnie," Rebekah says softly, strangely. She nods her head, as if it'll convince Bonnie sooner. "No one has to get hurt. If we have a bond amongst just our family, we can deal with it by ourselves. You are the only with who can do it, since you are the one who cast the spell."

"And with that, we must make sure you do as we want," Elijah interjects.

Bonnie shivers and wants to crumple to the ground where Stefan lies. There's no way to perform such a spell. This is different. This was a regeneration spell that gave life back to Klaus. It has consequences she's not even fully aware of yet and they want her to change it already? They know nothing of magic. There has to be a balance with casting spells and if she disrupts that balance…they _both_ could die.

"This is nonsense," Klaus voices her thoughts, unknowingly.

"Bonnie," Rebekah breathes out, quietly. She reaches out and Bonnie flinches under the chilly touch. Something akin to discouragement passes through her features but it's gone with a sigh. "_Please_."

As Stefan releases a grown of pain again, the image of a conflicted Damon and lifeless Elena enter her mind, Bonnie feels her eyes flutter shut.

"Okay."

She hears Stefan yell something and Damon throws her a look. "Bonnie—"

"Wonderful," Elijah claps his hands together, cutting off anything Damon or Stefan were saying. Rebekah straightens her back but there isn't a content smile on her lips like her brothers are wearing now. Klaus' eyes flash with bitterness as Elijah nods in approval.

Kol stands and Stefan growls as he tears out the wooden stake from his shoulder angrily. He throws it to the ground and runs to Bonnie's side. Damon flashes to his side, attempting to help him but Stefan pushes him away. Breathing out her name, Stefan's hand lightly grasps her wrist. He's saying her name over and over in a quiet whispers, eyes full of concern (_like fucking always_). She's sure the mark around his neck has yet to heal and the gaping wound in his shoulder hasn't stopped hurting but he's still trying to get her attention, only worried about her.

But Bonnie doesn't respond. She can't. She's defeated.

Elijah turns to Klaus, who has now regained his will, and passes him a knowing look. "We didn't want it to come to this."

Klaus narrows his eyes and his lip curls into a snarl. "It's all right, Elijah, you can say it. You've always wanted me under your damn thumb."

There's no reply as the hybrid strides towards the Salvatores and Bonnie. As he stops in front of her, Stefan roughly shoves him, rage etched into his features. He doesn't have much strength at the moment but it's enough for Klaus to step back, almost limply.

"This is all _your_ fucking fault," Stefan pits out. "You never know when to fucking _stop_."

Klaus doesn't say anything but instead reaches with his hand to Bonnie. Stefan instantly smacks it away, livid.

"Don't touch her!" Stefan shouts, "You don't get to even _look_ at her!"

Kol and Rebekah share a look and Damon moves to pacify his brother but Stefan shrugs off the hand on his arm, shooting him a scornful glare. Damon's eyes scan his brother's face, a confused frown making its way over his brow.

"Get Elena, Damon," he says through gritted teeth.

Damon spares one more look to his little brother before moving Elena to the inside. Rebekah glances hastily towards Elijah before following them. Kol and Elijah remain, watching silently, as this is some show they've been waiting for. Stefan turns back to Bonnie, hands falling on her shoulders. She simply stares back. Something in his eyes makes her heart speed up.

He's afraid. Afraid for her? Why? She's okay. Right?

"Bonnie…" he whispers, helplessly, "I'm sorry." She doesn't really understand why he's apologizing, until something shifts in his tone. And then he says it. "I'm so sorry. For _everything_."

Maybe that's all she's ever wanted to hear. A lifetime ago. But Bonnie is beyond apologies. She's so sick of being used for _everything_ by _everyone_ because she's the one with fucking magic. It's draining her. And, god, why did he have to say sorry now? Of all times, why?

Her mind goes to all the times it was Stefan who came to her for help. _Stefan_ who asked for her. _Stefan_ who convinced her to do things. _Stefan_ who made her believe magic isn't something to be afraid of. _Stefan_ who led her into this insane world of the supernatural. _Stefan_ who said please and thank you. _Stefan_ who made her feel appreciated. And then all that changed the moment he chose to betray her. And Bonnie has never really wanted to delve into that part. The one she trusted the most had given up what she cared about. No regard for what she loved. And maybe she's been blaming Damon the most—and Elijah. Stefan was involved in turning her mother, disrupting everything Bonnie stood for, and didn't even blink an eye.

Bonnie feels numb once more.

"I know," her voice is empty.

Stefan stares back in desperation. He murmurs her name but she raises her hands to lift his off her shoulders. Refusing to look into his eyes, Bonnie stares past Stefan and to Klaus. Stefan sucks in a breath. The hybrid straightens his back and she feels the pull again. This time, he's reaching out, probably inadvertently.

"I am going home," Bonnie states.

There's a hidden command and she knows he finds it. He nods in understanding. Stefan shuts his eyes tightly and runs a hand over his face and a certain poignant look passes through his features. But Bonnie forces herself not to care. He went _there_. And she has no time for that.

Klaus shifts beside her and she ignores the way Stefan turns away. Glancing up, she spies Elijah staring in some interest. She stares back with a raised eyebrow. _What the hell do you want now?_

"Red suits you," Elijah comments. "Much like Red Riding Hood, don't you think?" He offers Klaus a mocking smile. "And the wolf."

"We're leaving," Bonnie says, voice still void of any emotion. "Stefan, get Tyler, fill him in. I'll be waiting in the car," then to Klaus, "We're going to talk."

-x-

They walk together, around the mansion, heading towards the front. Bonnie takes her time, staring ahead of her, passively. Klaus stays beside her with even steps. They'll have to wait out front for Stefan and Tyler anyway, so she's in no rush.

"What use would I be to you if I were a vampire?"

Bonnie's surprised at how vacant her voice sounds, as if her emotions have left her. She's sure it will hit her even harder later in the night and they days to come. But she's in the calm of the storm and Bonnie wants to take advantage of that.

In response, Klaus doesn't look at her but instead answers in a low voice with his lazy strides. "I'm not sure how that would matter now, love."

Breathing in quietly, she turns her eyes to him and he finally stares back. "I'm not your pet, Klaus. And I never will be."

Her face is stone cold, she's sure of it because the look Klaus offers her tells her so. He's somewhat intrigued. Bonnie doesn't know why. However, what she does know is that this bond has created something between them, something _unwanted_ and _disturbing_. It has created an attachment to each other, based on dependency and her magic. He doesn't want her dead, Bonnie has come to understand. But he doesn't want to ever be held back by a witch.

_That's too bad_, Bonnie thinks to herself. _He'll have to deal with it._ As a vampire, Bonnie would have made sure his life was a living hell, with or without a bond. She would have found ways. Bonnie frowns at the thought. Is she sounding like Elena? Or is this something else? And why must she compare herself to Elena all the damn time? She's not living Elena's life, she's not in her shadow anymore. It's different. It's about Bonnie.

Klaus senses her inner turmoil and they share a disturbed look at the realization. He turns away quickly, uneasy and she sighs out.

"I want my will back."

"You say it like I'll give it to you," Bonnie snaps, feeling emotion trickle back, "After what you pulled tonight, your life will be anything _but_ yours."

His eyes narrow as he stares ahead of them, refusing to look at her. Bonnie scoffs, shaking her head at him. He makes a small sound of annoyance and shoves his hands in his pockets. "I would have made sure you had all the nicest things, Bonnie. It's a shame you don't want the same for me."

"Oh, stop," Bonnie wants to laugh at that. Really? If he would treat her so well, then why wreck her life now? Even if he would, she will not be reduced to one of his favorites, _ever_. She won't be a little doting, baby vampire for him to control, for her to depend on. _He_ will depend on her. _He_ will be her vampire. "I'm tired of hearing lies."

Klaus suddenly stops and gazes directly at her. His eyes lock onto hers and she raises her head in expectancy. His voice is low again, like he doesn't want anyone else to hear. "Ask me, Bonnie."

"Ask you _what_, Klaus?" Bonnie throws back then setting her jaw, frustration growing in the pit of her stomach. There it is. Emotion.

"What you've stolen from me," Klaus replies, gesturing to her and she swipes away his hand when it comes too close to her skin. But he steps closer anyway. "The willpower you've taken. Ask me for it."

There's that strange sense of tradition that's in the air, the kind only he can seem to hold at the most incontinent times. Bonnie rolls her head to the side and raises an eyebrow. "Why should I ask for something I already have?"

Another step. She stays rooted. His eyes bore into hers. "Because then perhaps I'd feel better about it."

He's so close, her chest brushes against his and that sends shivers over her body that she forces to suppress. He's not smirking, not looking smug in any way and she wonders what he's on to. Is this another game? Is he using manipulation? She wouldn't be surprised. It's Klaus' thing. A _power_ thing.

But as she's about to answer, he's bending down to her neck, kissing her there and the words get caught in her throat. She sucks in a breath as he nips her skin and his other hand skims over her bare shoulder. His touch—it's different this time. He's not rough like before and she wonders why that is. It's unfamiliar, the way he's whispering name, his soft touch.

When his lips trail upwards, to her jaw line, to her lips, Bonnie squirms out of his hold and steps back, offering a small glare. He stares back, jaw set, clearly annoyed. Bonnie sighs out and brushes some hair out of her face.

"You want a _kiss_ after tonight?" Bonnie chuckles spitefully and begins towards the front again and he's trailing behind, about to protest. She throws him one look back and says, "And what makes you think I care about your _feelings_?"

-x-

She's not sure if she would call what Klaus did a betrayal or not. But Stefan crosses her mind and she stops thinking about it all together.

-x-

The drive back is dead silent.

She's sure by now Tyler feels as if he's missed out on a lot. So much for him being the distraction. Though, in some ironic way, Bonnie hopes he's sorted things out with Caroline, despite everything. Her phone has been blowing up since then and she's finally turned it off. Caroline must want to talk about it and she wonders if Tyler told her anything about what happened. She hopes not. She'd like to tell Caroline herself. But Bonnie supposes she has bigger problems at the moment. As much as she'd like to talk to Caroline…she _can't_.

Stefan sits alone in the front. She had told Klaus to meet them back at the house. Though she's not even sure if that's a good idea. Stefan's bitterness is reaching new levels and the old Stefan is harder to discern tonight. Bonnie had decided sitting in the back with Tyler will comfort her somewhat. He likes the closeness and she's sure being held may help—just a little. Bonnie wants to laugh at herself. Since when did she need to be held like a child?

_Since I realized this cycle of being used will never end. _

And that bitterness envelopes her as Tyler's arm brings her closer to his chest. She wonders if what she feels is something similar to Stefan's resentment. Has he ever felt so used that he couldn't stand himself? She thinks of Katherine and maybe he gets it. Yet, Bonnie has a feeling it will never end for her. Vampires dragging witches down. Grams would be disappointed. Tyler buries his face into her hair and she releases a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Stefan glances in the review mirror and even though she cannot see his face, she knows it's contorted into something she's afraid of acknowledging.

-x-

Jealousy.

-x-

When they arrive at the house, Tyler helps her out of the car and they step upon the porch. Klaus is there, staring up with some annoyance. Stefan seems to be restraining himself from attacking him. Bonnie unlocks the door and allows them inside. Tiredly, she walks up the stairs and to the room. Slipping off the dress, Bonnie lays it on the desk and stares at it with some displeasure. Such a lovely dress Stefan had picked out for her. And now there is a memory attached to it. A bad one.

Bonnie shuffles through her shirts and finds one to put on. On her bed, she stares at the ceiling. There's a loneliness that fills the room and she's familiar with it. _Grams…I need you._ When Stefan enters the room silently, she senses it. He doesn't have to say anything. She knows.

"You don't want to talk about tonight."

It's a statement rather than a question.

"I kind of hate it when you want to _talk about it_, Stefan," Bonnie returns, a little bit more maliciously than she meant.

Bonnie closes her eyes. None of this is his fault (_some of it_). But so many things were wrong in his attempt to bring her out of that defeated mode back at the mansion. It's really too late to say sorry for betraying her two years ago. Turning her mother for the sake of Elena just because fucking Elijah said so? She's sick of pretending it doesn't bother her that Stefan had looked her in the eye when Damon killed her mother. The one person who had always said, _"Trust me."_ And she always did. Bonnie fucking _trusted_ Stefan. And she's left with that betrayal.

Stefan knows it. And she's sure in his desperation he just said what came to his mind, what he's been trying to say all this time. But, in many ways, Bonnie already knew Stefan was sorry. But she doesn't see any reason to talk about it. It's still a fresh wound and she's unsure how to tell him that besides ignoring it all together.

He hesitates before sitting on his side of the bed, a good space between them. It's not like she's going to kick him out and go deal with Elena and Damon tonight. In a twisted, horrible sense, Bonnie really wants him to stay, regardless. She doesn't _need_ him with her. She'll never need a vampire again. But…Bonnie _wants_ him near her tonight, despite herself.

And he stays.

-x-

She dreams of _him_ tonight and Bonnie has a feeling who _really_ is driving thm now. She wonders how it happened, what ignited the chain of dreams in the first place. Bonnie doesn't remember any sort of spell connecting the two of them. And she wonders if he's using those vampire abilities of his. And, if so, _why_?

-x-

Damon doesn't speak much tonight and she's twisting her hair around her fingers, preoccupied in thoughts she's sure he can sense. Bonnie sometimes hates how the dreams are so detailed—so personal and how it's _shared_.

"You don't have to do what they want," Damon tells her. She thinks of her friends and she sighs. "We can go somewhere for a while. We can hide you away, lock Klaus up and wait until they can't care anymore."

"That's crazy."

His eyes fall on her mouth and he smiles, leaning forward. "My ideas can be a little out there."

When he kisses her, she breathes in and she's suddenly staring at the ceiling of her home, Stefan next to her. She flickers her eyes to him and something twists in her gut when Stefan's staring back. They hold each other's gazes until she turns her back and closes her eyes.

-x-

What's really crazy is that she's beginning to understand why Elena had been so torn between the brothers. And yet, Bonnie won't choose. She refuses to because Damon is still not an option in her book and Bonnie's a little (_a lot, actually_) afraid of delving into something else with Stefan. And there's Tyler—_and_ Klaus. And maybe her situation is nothing like Elena's.

There are so many complications and she doesn't know how to balance them all of a sudden. She's already fucked two of them—three, including the human-like Damon within her dreams. And she's not ready for another.

It's just crazy.

And Bonnie's getting a little tired of _crazy_.

-x-

Bonnie notices a rise of magic in Mystic Falls and thinks of witches. Something stirs inside her.

-x-

Rebekah says they'll give Bonnie plenty of time to find the spell and Bonnie wants to laugh. _Well, thanks for your permission_, she wants to say wryly. But she delves into her grimoires instead, sifting through spells.

Elena's back to normal (_not_ a zombie, in other words) and has an even greater need for vengeance than before. Damon and Jeremy are the only ones trying to police those feelings for her, as Caroline and Matt deal with the sudden knowledge Tyler's back in their lives. It's putting a strain on their relationship but he still comes back to Bonnie's home to sleep so there mustn't be anything really going on.

Klaus doesn't talk to her much anymore. Only hiding himself in the basement and then going out for blood. She allows it. Bonnie can't find herself caring anymore about what he does. It's the depression speaking but she can't find the strength to be concerned. She can feel it. It's a different kind of darkness and it clings to her skin, sopping wet and cold.

Since Caroline is wrapped up with the Tyler situation, Bonnie doesn't get many calls to see if she's all right. She wonders if Tyler has filled her in yet. But she supposes Damon could have. And someone has probably already told Damon the full story. But…she wanted to be the one to tell Caroline. She _misses_ Caroline. _Oh, god_, she misses her.

Stefan seems to be the only one who is actually trying to pull her out of her stupor. Bonnie wants to tell him to give up. It doesn't matter. She'll never become as great as Emily or Grams. She'll never reach that level of power, never get to write down her own original spells inside the grimoires. But he pushes forward anyway, bringing Bonnie chai tea and provoking her into conversations about the past.

And then there's Abby, who is _livid_ about the whole thing. She's over a lot, trying her best to find a spell to help. They work together to find a safe spell, if they could merge two spells together or take a piece of a complicated one. Bonnie sometimes closes her eyes as they fall into silence and pretend they're not doing this for vampires; that they're doing it for themselves. Like a mother and daughter could be.

-x-

This isn't how she wanted to spend her summer.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

Yay~ Back to longer chapters.


	9. abandoned prayers and wishful thinking

"Bonnie," Stefan murmurs one night, easing down on the bed as she thumbs through a grimoire. She doesn't answer but she doesn't need to. They both know she'll listen to him anyway. "We don't have to do this. Eventually, they'll start not to care."

"He'll hurt everyone, Stefan," she replies, lifelessly, scanning over the words and pictures. Bonnie has experimented numerous times but, if anything, the bond has grown stronger. "_I_ have to do this."

"We could run away," he suggests, suddenly eager, scooting closer. She doesn't look up but she's sure he looks hopeful. _Oh, Stefan._ "We all could leave and we'll find a place where they can't find us."

She marvels at how similar the brothers really are. Do they know how alike they are to each other? Perhaps that is why they cannot get along as much as they'd like to. After all, it's opposites that attract, not the other way around.

Bonnie flickers her eyes over Stefan's face and he breathes in at the eye contact. She offers a tiny, sinister smile. "I wonder if the ripper inside you would agree with that idea."

And that's the end of the conversation.

-x-

She decides to walk in the garden. It's a little humid but cool enough and she takes a breath. This feeling has to stop. Bonnie shuts her eyes and wants to cry but can't. There's so many reasons to cry. There's Caroline's distance, there's Abby's attempts to mend the past. There's her dead grandmother. There's her missing father. There's Stefan's betrayal, Damon's constant immorality. There's Tyler's strange loyalty. There's Klaus and his family. There's the whole balance of nature that has yet to be restored. And then there's Bonnie, who is in between something she can't figure out yet and she isn't able to move at the moment.

A quiet noise causes Bonnie to snap her eyes open and she spies a dark figure meters away, off by the trees. She squints her eyes and notices Tyler. He offers a timid smile as he nears her. She doesn't smile back. He seems to notice that. There's dried blood in the corner of his mouth and Bonnie knows he's been hunting.

"I thought you'd be asleep," Tyler says and there's a small question within the comment.

Bonnie crosses her arms and glances up to her bedroom window, where she's sure Stefan is listening. "Dreams keep me restless."

His head cocks to the side. For a moment, Bonnie is sure he's about to ask but he decides against it, eyes dimming with something akin to disappointment. "I hope you sleep better. I'll pray to the spirits for you."

Tyler moves past her and she narrows her eyes at his sudden avoidance. "Since when do you pray to the spirits?"

"Since you saved us," Tyler tells her, opening the back door and she finds herself wanting him to stay with her. Glancing back, he says, "The day you abandoned them, I guess."

-x-

The next night, she's going through the mail. There are a couple bills and then there's a beige colored envelope. Bonnie tilts her head to the side and looks at the return address. Narrowing her eyes at the Mikaelson name, Bonnie tears it open.

_I hope your research is moving forward. I'm sure you are working as hard as you can. By the way, your mother must be a great help, going back and forth from your house to hers. It makes one wonder if she could possibly get in an accident that way. _

—_Elijah_

Bonnie doesn't realize she's shaking until the envelopes fall to the ground. She can't breathe. Everything's blurred and she's trying so hard not to be loud in anything she's doing because—_fuck_—she doesn't want the others to see her like this. _Scared_. _Terrified_. Because she can't lose Abby now. Not again. She holds in a breath and tries counting to ten but doesn't get past five.

Grabbing her keys, Bonnie runs out of the house. She glances wildly around before slipping into her car and driving away. Bonnie's not even sure where she's going. All she knows is that she needs to find an outlet somewhere.

How _dare_ he? Bonnie grips the wheel hard. He's a damn bully. That's all he's probably been all his life. He hides behind class and suave moves, a terrifying perfect mask for who he really is. He wants control and he doesn't have any regard for human life. But…isn't that what vampires are? They cannot care for human life? That is why their humanity is lost. That is why witches exist, right? Witches have to restore the balance lost.

Bonnie remembers some place downtown Caroline mentioned where vampires go as a 'hang out'. She's been there before, probably with Damon or Jeremy in a mission to save Elena. Turning the wheel, Bonnie swerves in the direction she wants to be.

The moment she pulls up to the small bar, Bonnie's stepping out of the car, scanning the parking lot. The vampires linger outside with their bottles and small talk. Mostly males. There's one strolling through the door and she leans against her car, watching him. He must be a big deal, Bonnie figures, as he walks past the others and they hush until he's a good distance away. His brunette hair goes a little past his ears and his skin is that sickly pale color, reminding her of Elijah instantly.

Their eyes meet and she smirks, pushing off the car and heading towards the back. He narrows his eyes and watches as Bonnie strides to the back alleyway. She just hopes no one is there. When she scans the ally, she smiles when it's empty. In the next moment, he's behind her and she spins around with a small gasp. He's leering down at her and Bonnie feels her lips curve upwards again.

"You're lost," his voice has a hint of a southern accent to it. The vampire moves to grab her arm but she moves so he catches her sleeve instead. "This isn't a place for pretty little girls."

When their eyes lock, Bonnie can tell he's attempting to compel her. When it's obviously not working, Bonnie laughs aloud. Instantly, the vampire growls.

"_Witch_," he states in disgust.

"Yes," Bonnie breathes out, flicking some hair off her shoulder and turning to him with a sick smile. "And you're _so_ stupid."

Before he speeds to her neck, Bonnie has him pinned against the wall. He tries resisting and growls, eyes turning black and fangs protruding. There have only been a few times she thought that horrifying face has seemed intriguing. And that was with Caroline and Stefan. It screamed majestic and petrifying at the same time. But as this predator thrashes to free himself from her invisible force, Bonnie can only think how petty it looks.

Bonnie starts with his intestines, holding her hand out as she twists his organs inside out. He roars and she's sure someone is going to come but she doesn't care. She'll take them all on and have them drop before the hour is over. Then it's his lungs and she closes her hand into a fist and they collapse. Blood spurts from his mouth and hits the pavement below them. And there's the best part: the heart.

Moving forward, Bonnie stares into his monstrous eyes. He moves his lips and a strangled noise that sounds like a, "_Please_…" follows. She's beyond requests. She's beyond allowing murderers slide. And when Bonnie places a palm above his heart, she imagines Elijah writhing in pain, _begging_. As she plunges inside this chest and pulls out the organ, the body slinks to the ground and she waits for it to stop beating until dropping it next to him.

It's then Bonnie turns to see her audience. A woman with skin matching hers and long, straight brunette hair. Bonnie tilts her head to the side and feels a sense of familiarity overcome her. The woman stares back, almost passively.

"That's pretty close to dark magic, cuz."

_Lucy_. Bonnie instantly smirks and bends down to wipe the blood off her hand on the victim's shirt. Glancing back, Bonnie shrugs.

"What could I do? He attacked me," Bonnie steps closer and Lucy smirks back.

"We both know who was really looking for trouble," Lucy nods towards her. "I'm impressed."

She sighs out and nods her head. Yeah, Bonnie _was_ looking for someone. But isn't that what vampires do? They ruin lives. They've done nothing but ruined hers. And if that vampire was about to hurt her, he was asking for it. Just like Elijah is asking for it. If only she could find a way to turn the tables on him.

"What are you doing back in town, Lucy? I thought you stopped letting vampires control you…" Bonnie's eyes flicker in the general direction of where the vampire hang out is.

Lucy eyes flash with mischief. "I am. Just tying up one last loose end. That guy," she nods to the dead vampire, "was my last problem. I was going to offer a deal so he'd get off my ass. But having him dead is better. So I guess I should be thanking you—again."

In return, Bonnie grins. There's something strange about the way Lucy is all right with all of this. As if witnessing a brutal murder is something she's used to. "That's what family is for, right?"

Her distant cousin nods. "Let's exchange numbers this time. I think Mystic Falls is a nice place to settle down for a bit."

"It's not," Bonnie replies with some humor, "but it's a place for Bennett witches and that's all that matters."

-x-

When they part with contact information, Bonnie's eyes flash over across the street and she leans against the car again. The parking lot is now empty and she wonders if her recent killing had anything to do with it. They must have not liked him, or they would have tried to stop it.

It doesn't feel as a great as she wanted it to. Elijah is still alive and she can't do anything about that. Her arms rise to hug herself and she shivers. He needs to go away. For a moment, Bonnie considers the Salvatores' stupid suggestion of running away. They would find them, Bonnie knows. But it would be nice not live with that burden. Just her, the brothers, Caroline and Tyler—maybe Klaus—and it would just be them. _Just us._

Bonnie laughs at herself. She's sick of this insanity. How pathetic she sounds. She's slipping away from her old self and it's never felt so cold. That depression begins creeping back and Bonnie just wants to scream. Her eyes flicker across the street again and she spies something that stops her heart.

"Rebekah?"

But in a blink, she's gone and Bonnie wonders why she would be watching her anyway.

-x-

When she returns home, Tyler and Stefan are in the kitchen, as if they had waited for her. They rise from their seats when Bonnie enters but she shakes her head, indicating she doesn't want to talk. Tyler takes the hint, despite the tick in his jaw but Stefan moves closer to her anyway. She wonders why; he usually complies. She catches something in his eye—that worry he's always had.

Bonnie shoots him a warning look and he pauses. He murmurs her name and she scoffs, giving up the thought of a cup of water and leaves. As she exits, she sees the open letter from Elijah on the table and her heart drops. She didn't want them knowing. _Fuck_.

Her body hits the bed and she pulls the covers over her head. She's so _sick_ of it all. Is this what change feels like? Hasn't she already been through this before? Being a witch grows harder and harder by the day and she's so _tired_.

Stefan slips into the bed with her. Bonnie curls into a ball and wishes he'd just go away tonight. She can't be with a _vampire_ right now—she doesn't even want to speak to one. And Stefan _is_ a vampire. Its truth has hit her in the face more times than she can count on her fingers. It has startled her over and over again. He appreciates her, he's _a part_ of her but he's still a vampire and she loathes vampires and what they've done to her.

A hand falls on her arm and she flinches. It stays there, as if he's unaware of her inner turmoil. Bonnie wants to scream at him, tell him she's finished with this supernatural world. She's just _finished_. _Defeated_. But Stefan tugs her closer and she releases a gasp. When her back is pressed against his chest, Bonnie shuts her eyes tightly and is slightly horrified when a tear slips down her face. He's on top of the blanket, so it's not like they're touching intimately. But it feels that way. Everything with him feels more intimate than it really should. And maybe that's how they've always been. That scares Bonnie.

"Stefan…don't…"

It's too much. Especially for tonight and she can't do this. Not after everything that's happened within the past couple of weeks. She doesn't want to be touched, she doesn't want comfort. She just wants to get away. Tonight has been full of emotions—emotions she's not ready to acknowledge and it's taking a toll on her. Bonnie can't have one more to top it off. Stefan always has been that one to come in scatter everything she's ever felt about a situation. Or herself.

He lets her go and she breathes out, scooting back to her side of the bed. Bonnie can hear him sigh and move even farther away. She's growing distant, withdrawn from him. And she wonders if that's why he's reaching out more than usual.

When she closes her eyes, Bonnie prays she doesn't dream of the other brother.

-x-

Stefan's gone in the morning and she takes the time making the bed. She senses Klaus is gone, as well, probably causing havoc somewhere. _Whatever. As long as it doesn't have anything to do with my friends._ Bonnie sighs out and rubs her hand over her face tiredly. When did she become so complacent? Was it this whole situation over the bond?

Her eyes find the stack of grimoires upon the desk, sunlight spilling over where they lay. Something twists in her gut and she shuts her eyes. It's too early to feel this miserable about that. There has to be _something_ to spark her interest today. She'll take _anything_ over the spells. The Mikaelson's be damned, Bonnie needs something to take her mind off the burden.

But the memory of Elena being compelled and Stefan's painful cries flash through her mind and Bonnie groans. There's no escaping it.

Lethargically, Bonnie makes her way to her drawers and pulls out an outfit. A shower would help. Slipping into the bathroom, Bonnie peels her clothes off and turns the water on. As she stands underneath the hot water, she closes her eyes and tries desperately to think of better things. No avail. Two years. She had two years without having to be used in such a way to break her down. There would always be Elena to save and she would never reject Caroline or Stefan—but she had _two years_. The cycle is starting again.

Shutting the water off, Bonnie wraps the towel around her shoulders. She shudders as the cold air hits her skin. It's then she realizes she had left the clothes inside her room. Crinkling her nose, Bonnie whips the door open without another thought.

Bonnie gasps as she spies someone sitting against the wall, right next to the bathroom door. Recognizing Tyler, she frowns as he looks up innocently. Shirtless, he has crossed his ankles, nearly blocking the hallway and there's a towel in his lap. His eyes travel down to her bare legs and he looks away instantly, a hint of pink on his cheeks. Bonnie lowers the towel a bit to cover herself for his sake.

"The shower is free now," Bonnie says and wonders why her voice comes out as shaky as it did.

When she turns to her bedroom, Tyler murmurs her name. Glancing over her shoulder to face him, Bonnie watches as he stands. Her heart jumps when he nears her slowly, as if she'd bolt if he comes too close. His eyes are locked on her face and she frowns when his thumb runs over her cheek. He leaves his hand there, cupping the side of her face and Bonnie stares at him in question.

"Bonnie...why are you crying?"

There's nothing condescending about the question. Tyler seems to want to know how to stop her tears rather than the reason why. Bonnie's frown deepens and she touches her cheek and spies water at her fingertips. No, she just took a shower. That's probably just water from…the shower…

Bonnie covers her mouth as a sob escapes and she bows her head. _Oh my god, not now. Please, not right now. Not in front of someone._ Bonnie feels the tears now. They stream down her face, relentlessly, spitefully. She whips around to lock herself in her room but Tyler catches her wrist. She turns to tell him to let go but something on his face causes her to freeze. Tyler has always tried to cover his emotions with this mask of a tough guy. And, at times, she understood why. And there have been numerous times she's seen him without that mask, mostly recently. And here he is, with that mask fading away. It strikes her more than she expected.

Tyler moves closer and she moves away. He doesn't push it. "What's going on? Is it Klaus? I can—"

"No, Tyler," her voice rises higher than she expected, "You can't do anything. Not about this, _okay_?"

With that, Bonnie spins around and breaks away from his grasp. She slams the bedroom door and sinks to the floor, covering her face. She can't break away from this. How _used_ she feels. It's destroying her and Bonnie's not sure if there's a way to rebuild herself. Is there?

Bonnie holds her breath when she hears the bathroom door shut gently. She wonders if Tyler might have taken that hard. Closing her eyes, she hopes not. _Oh, Tyler_. Somehow, he's been stuck in the victim position lately but it doesn't wear well on him. He won't let it. And, despite himself, he'll stay with Bonnie. She worries she'll wake up one day and he'll just be gone. Like, Stefan and Caroline. Abby. Everyone leaves in the end and her days with Tyler seem to be running thin.

Sighing out, Bonnie stands, clutching the towel close to her chest. Opening her door, Bonnie crosses the hallway and twists the bathroom doorknob. Tyler's nearly in the shower and blinks at the sudden intrusion. Bonnie closes the gap between them and his brow creases.

"Bonnie, what's—"

Her lips cover his. He breathes in through his nose in surprise and his muscles tense. Pulling away, Bonnie bites her lip before murmuring, "I just need…a distraction from…"

She doesn't finish and when she looks up to see his reaction, Bonnie realizes she doesn't have to. Tyler tilts his head and meets her for another kiss while her arms move over his shoulders, bringing them closer. His hands cup her face, almost urgently and there's something endearing about his touch (_it scares her_). Her fingers disappear within his hair as he backs them up against the bathroom counter.

Bonnie feels him against her thigh, hot and thick and she remembers doing this before. When it was Klaus who initiated it, forced Tyler to be a part of it in his own body. She wonders if he ever thinks about it anymore—if it's something traumatic or something else. She remembers his touches being full of need, like she was all he had. And maybe she _was_ all he had. (_In those moments, he was all she had but she won't admit that._)

Tyler props her up on the counter and spreads her legs roughly and she gasps into his mouth. His fingers find her left nipple and when he squeezes hard, she can feel herself grow damp. A small sound rumbles in his throat and he breaks the kiss to bury his face within the crook of her neck. His favorite place, Bonnie had realized a while ago. Tyler breathes out and as she skims a hand over his shoulder, she can feel him trembling.

"Oh, god…" he croaks. The sound of his voice causes her eyes to flutter shut and smile. "I forgot…how great you smell…"

That catches her off guard but she doesn't have time to mull over it as his thumb runs over her clit deliberately. She catches the moan that tries escaping her mouth but their eyes meet and she's sure he still heard it. His finger pushes inside her suddenly and he swoops in for a kiss. And this time, there's a moan. There's a similar noise in response to hers, much deeper and carnal. Two fingers and she's gripping his shoulders tighter, shaking. He goes a little faster and she unconsciously squeezes her legs together and Tyler has to open them again.

His other hand keeps holding her hip and his grip tightens each time she makes a sound. It only takes her a few minutes to realize he wants to bring her against him. It's that closeness he's always craved and he's almost denying himself of it. Bonnie has little time to wonder why when she suddenly feels him move away and his tongue over her clit. She moans instantly—another tight grip on her hip. He's bent down, face between her legs and she has to keep half her concentrating on not closing them again. It's a different sensation, the sudden warmth. Bonnie gasps when he swirls around her clit, causing Bonnie to jolt slightly.

His tongue slips into her opening and back to her clit. She smiles. _Yes_. She's getting closer and she savors the feeling. The bonding spell with the Mikaelsons, Elena's problems, Stefan's feelings, issues with Damon, Abby—gone. If she focuses on it anymore, she's sure it'll dampen the mood some but not enough. _This_ feels wonderful. This is what she's been missing. And Tyler must've known as he focuses on only her.

And when she comes, Bonnie can't stop the cry from her lips. She shudders when he offers one more lick. Tyler rises from his spot and abruptly kisses her, roughly. The kiss is full of need and she understands what he wants instantly. She tastes herself and smirks. _Not bad_. When Tyler pulls away, he's breathing heavily, that hand on her hip getting tighter again. She meets his eyes and offers a sly smile.

"Okay…" he steps back, averting his eyes and she stares at him questionably. "I hope that helped…"

When Tyler turns to step back into the shower, Bonnie narrows her eyes. _Okay…_ First of all, she's definitely taking a shower after that. No way she's going to let Stefan (or Klaus) smell her leftover arousal today. And second: what the hell? Didn't he—?

Bonnie's eyes flicker downward when she realizes what he really meant. He was pleasuring her. That is what she asked for: a distraction. And she got one. Since when has Tyler ever turned down an opportunity to have sex? She's pretty certain most of the rumors of him in high school were true. And Caroline would spill every single detail possible, even when Bonnie was covering her ears. Bonnie looks back to the shower curtain that's now drawn. He turns the water on and she suspects he actually believes she's going to leave. _Yeah, right._

She tears the curtain open, the water from the shower sprinkling over her. Momentarily, her eyes run over his body. The hot water flows like veins over his skin. And her eyes fall on that large bulge she had been accustomed to just a few months ago. She forces her eyes back to his. Tyler stares at her with some doubt, brow creased again. Bonnie offers a glare.

"We're not finished," she says testily, stepping over into the bathtub and pulling the shower curtain back. She'd rather not slip and fall when getting back out. He opens his mouth to interject but she shushes him. "I get it."

His eyes dim with the understanding and he smiles tightly. There's something about him right now—like he doesn't want her to see him this way. What way? Vulnerable? Tyler isn't exactly known to be generous, no matter what shape or form it came in. Maybe that's it. But then it clicks. Before he had an excuse. Klaus had been the driving force for whatever transpired between Tyler and Bonnie. Klaus was that reason. Now it's different. And she wonders if that's why he has stirred away from her since then, allowing Klaus to kiss her, not blinking an eye. The avoidance makes sense now.

Now he has no excuse. And that spot where he had been holding her hip burns. He's been wanting to touch her, Bonnie realizes with some shock. He's been restraining himself. And perhaps the biggest reason for that is Klaus. (_Klaus has changed him—all of them_.) But it's different now because she's asking him to. And he doesn't want to go farther because that means something deeper than he's unwilling to admit (and her too). Bonnie swallows when his lips open slightly to breathe, water trickling over his face.

"Touch me," she says breathily. Their gazes tangle together and he looks hesitant. "Tyler, _touch me."_

Her back's against the tile wall in the next second, his hands cupping her face again. She wonders if it signifies anything, if it's something special because it feels that way as he kisses her forcefully. _Need_. Bonnie recognizes the feeling immediately. She knows all about need. Her hands wrap around his neck and his body presses closer to her. She feels him against her thigh and she involuntarily shudders.

Tyler's murmuring her name against her skin. He nips her at the crook of her neck then kissing her there. "Bonnie…I…"

He's trying to hold off pushing inside her as much as he can, she knows. And, really, Bonnie wants the same thing. She skims her hand down his chest, trailing down to his dick and holds him. He jerks a little, hands at her hips, digging into her with bruising force. He says her name in warning and she smirks. When she moves her finger over the tip, he growls, the sound hitting somewhere in her chest.

"This isn't a test," he breathes out and his hands grip her ass, pulling her up, forcing Bonnie to straddle his hips.

Bonnie chuckles and kisses his mouth soundly. "No, if it were, you would have failed just now."

In response, Tyler positions himself outside her entrance and pushes inside. Breathing in sharply, Bonnie throws her arms around his shoulders to secure herself better. He's already thrusting and she whimpers at the force. He's being relentless and she _loves_ it. She realizes he's been suppressing this desire for so long—and everything's finally been freed. And that somehow turns her on even more.

Tyler finds his favorite spot again on her neck. Bonnie doesn't mind—in fact, she sort of likes it. One of his hands finds her right nipple and he pinches. It startles her enough to flinch around him and he hisses at the feeling.

"_Fuck_…" Tyler grunts, thrusting into her deeper.

He's getting closer. Bonnie moans as his movements turn more desperate. The same hand that discovered her nipple drops down to the small space between them. She whines when he flicks her clit, drawing her closer to the edge. Bonnie tightens around him, whimpering out as she comes. He follows seconds later, bringer their bodies closer together, her breasts against his chest. He keeps muttering her name, over and over into her neck. And with one last thrust, Tyler groans, the sound rumbling through her.

Unlike the other times, Tyler doesn't pull away. Instead, he keeps a hold on her. Bonnie smiles as she runs a hand through his sopping wet hair. As his breathing levels, he nips her neck again and Bonnie whimpers. He licks the water on her skin, lapping up any droplets on her neck. He moves up, licking her cheek, her nose and she giggles, covering her face.

When their eyes meet, Tyler grins with a hint of cockiness. _There he is_. He pulls out of her and she sighs. There's a strange look on his face, suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think we should have done that," he whispers, as if afraid of her reaction.

He steps aside so that the water pours on her more. Bonnie frowns. "And why not?"

Tyler takes his time answering, averting his eyes. She waits, holding her breath, waiting for that It _was a mistake_ to fall from his lips. It's inevitable, isn't it? She has always had problems in this particular area in her life. It's only a matter of time. But Tyler meets her gaze with some defeat.

"Because now I don't think I'll have much control."

-x-

There's something bubbling in her chest, a familiar emotion she's only felt a few times. It's that need for power and she wonders if it'll resurface again. It's coming back.

Maybe she should thank Tyler.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

LOL, I need a beta reader. Anyway, much longer chapter. Thanks for all of your comments thus far. It's been amazing.


	10. everyone pretends

It's that one last visit she expects from Jeremy. Bonnie's sure he's been preoccupied with his sister and that's kept him from speaking with her. She hasn't missed it—tip toeing around his feelings. That's what it's felt like anyway. His feelings seemingly mattered more since their off and on relationship began. She remembers when that wasn't the case. When she would give up everything for him and he would do the same. Things have changed.

She's dressed in a skirt and a red blouse. Tyler had disappeared within his room again after what happened in the bathroom. She wonders if he's hiding or just bored again. Bonnie had just been pulling her hair up when she saw Jeremy's car pull in the drive way. Pursing her lips, she knows this will be an interesting conversation. Instead of feeling depleted of energy, however, Bonnie rolls her shoulders back and smiles. Bring it on, she's ready.

When he knocks, she strolls down the stairs and opens the door, an eyebrow raised. Jeremy folds his lips in before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Look, Bonnie, I think we need to talk."

Oh, yes. The talks. It's the start of his 'making up for what happened between us' speech. But this time, it's going to end, even if she has to do it herself. And she nods for him to come inside and closes the door after him. When he turns to face her, Bonnie crosses her arms and looks at him expectantly.

"Elena told me what's been going on," Jeremy starts and she raises an eyebrow. "She told me what's been going on with Stefan…his…impulses. And about Klaus—and Tyler too, I guess. I mean—I know you've done a lot. I know there's so much you're going through but—" Bonnie has always wondered how everyone manages to place that 'but' in there when speaking to her. "—a lot has happened with me too. Elena's had a hard time. And there's so much. And maybe we can work through that together."

"What?" Bonnie can only manage that. After everything that has happened? If he knows about what's going on, shouldn't he know what is on the line right now? _Everyone's lives_. And he wants to get together now? This wasn't what she was expecting. She expected him to finally say it's over—that there's no moving past her possibly being with Stefan. She inwardly winces at memory.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry I accused you about getting with Stefan behind my back and I know how you feel now about me cheating—"

"You know how I feel?" Bonnie feels her voice drop into a monotone. Her eyes lock onto his with a scornful glint. "You know what it felt like to have only one person look out for you? And then have that person rip your heart out?" She lets out a spiteful chuckle. "You know what, Jeremy? Let's _not_ talk. Let's not talk about it _ever_ again."

The look he gives her makes her want to take back her words. Oh god, she remembers when she had loved him so much. She remembers fighting feelings because he was her best friend's brother. She remembers him being the only one to defend her, to care what she was giving up. She remembers how much he appreciated her.

Bonnie averts her eyes and shifts her weight. Jeremy's voice sounds broken when he asks, "You don't mean that, do you?"

"No, I don't, okay?" she snaps suddenly, guard back up. She steps forward and he steps back. "I'm just so sick of this, Jeremy. Don't you feel it? We're pretending. _I'm_ pretending. I know we like to pretend we can do things but it's time for it to stop."

He sucks in a breath and runs a hand through his hair. But then he flashes her an angry glare. "There's someone else, isn't there? I was right. You and Stefan—"

"_Stop_!"

Bonnie covers her mouth after the scream. She feels herself shaking but can't stop it. Jeremy stares at her in disbelief. There's a moment within the heavy silence when Bonnie thinks she should probably just run upstairs and lock herself in her room again. But she tightens her fists at her sides and stays rooted.

_Stefan_.

It's still confusing to her why anyone talking about her a Stefan bothers her so much. He means too much to her and yet she's so bitter of what he's done—what he is. He understands the darkness that swells inside her, what it's like to hate to love it and wish to embrace it all at once. He's a part of her. She'll think of him that way in that sense. But why does it touch a nerve?

Jeremy acts first and moves to touch her arm, as if to pacify her. She can't stop the instinctive flinch. "Bonnie—"

"Don't touch her."

They both jerk at the voice coming from the stairs. Bonnie glances up and spies Tyler on the third step, hand gripping the railing rather hard, as if he's using restraint. His gaze is set on Jeremy, who sends Tyler an annoyed look. Bonnie tenses. _Oh, no_. But then he's turning to stare at her with some suspicion.

"So I was wrong. It wasn't Stefan. It was him."

The truth would probably hit him harder than he'd think. What would he do if he knew it was Klaus she had been fucking? And she was completely fine with it. That sinister feeling in her chest begins to rise again and she wants to smile. To let everyone know what she really is capable of—and how she won't feel shame anymore. However, Jeremy steps closer to her, far too close.

"Or maybe you were with both of them? Stefan _and_ Tyler? What does that say about you, Bonnie?" He's within her personal space and she feels her heart beat faster. Why? Is it because he's getting to a certain issue she's been avoiding? Why does he have to keep mentioning Stefan? Each time he's brought up, something strikes her. "Was this you getting back at me? That's stupid, Bonnie."

He makes another movement but she's not exactly sure what he planned on doing because the next second, he's slammed into the wall. She cringes when she knows it made a dent. Tyler fists Jeremy's collar as he pins him against the wall, temple throbbing and his jaw set. Jeremy grimaces and holds onto Tyler's wrists in a vain attempt to tear away. Bonnie narrows her eyes but does not interfere.

"What did I say?" Tyler says through gritted teeth. "_Don't touch her_."

Bonnie glances over Jeremy's face, who seems more livid than humiliated. Tyler growls and slams him against the wall again. Bonnie raises an eyebrow, feeling a particular emotion from Tyler. It's always marveled Bonnie how impulsive he can be. He acts on _instinct_. He's uncovered and raw with his feelings. And he doesn't care who sees. She has somehow missed this Tyler.

Jeremy yelps in pain. "Get off me!"

"Yeah, right, not until—"

"Tyler."

Both males turn towards Bonnie. Jeremy looks more relieved at her intervention while Tyler simply glares. Walking to them, Bonnie places a hand upon Tyler's shoulder, staring at him with a silent command. He understands immediately though he seems to resist it. Tyler's spirit is to fight and she's not surprised.

Second later, Tyler drags Jeremy by the shirt, pushing him towards the door. Jeremy wrestles with him, attempting to get out of his impossible tight hold. When Tyler throws the door open, he shoves Jeremy onto the porch with a furious look.

"You better have a good reason next time you come back."

"You can't tell me what to do," Jeremy tries coming back inside but Tyler pushes him again.

Bonnie steps between them and gives Tyler a warning glance. Looking back at Jeremy, she offers a sigh, shaking her head. "Jer, it's got to stop."

"Don't say that," Jeremy whispers, as if Tyler wouldn't be able to hear, "Not after everything we went through."

She breathes in and shrugs her shoulders. "We're changing. You're changing. It's time we—"

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie closes her eyes and sighs. When she turns around and flashes Tyler a look, Bonnie starts towards the upstairs. He doesn't get it. Maybe he will later on but right now he doesn't. And she can't keep repeating herself. She's got to stop pretending. Leaning against the wall, Bonnie recalls a time when she didn't have to pretend at all.

She hears the door close with Jeremy calling her name. Pausing, Bonnie decides to stay in the hallway. In seconds, Tyler's next to her. She sinks to the floor and he follows her down. His hand follows the line of her wrist to her palm until their fingers intertwine. Scooting closer, Tyler tilts his head until its resting on hers. She smiles and turns until she's resting on his shoulder.

-x-

Protection. There's a certain darkness to Tyler's acts of defense. He's silent but forceful and she wonders if he knows this.

Probably.

-x-

When Stefan comes back, it's late at night. She had stayed up. Grimoire in her lap and staring at the ceiling, Bonnie couldn't fall asleep. And when she hears the door open Bonnie figures there's no use faking it. Their eyes meet and he pauses for only a moment, eyes glancing over her body.

Then there's a strange look on his face and his nose crinkles just a little. Stefan's voice is low when he asks, "Was someone in here?"

He smells Tyler on her. How interesting. Bonnie wants to laugh but finds that may provoke him so she shakes her head and ignores the way he stares at her in suspicion. When the bed dips a little and he's lying next to her, Bonnie waits for him to say anything more. She's feeling sleepy suddenly and she wonders why that may be.

"Why are you awake with the grimoire and no lights on?"

Bonnie offers an amused smile. "Why do you have human blood on your right sleeve?"

Almost instantly, Stefan's eyes widen and he checks his sleeve, confirming what she already knew. When there's nothing there, he throws her a glare. She laughs and he frowns. Bonnie turns on her side and shoves the grimoire off the side. Something flickers over his face as she smiles him. He's suddenly grinning and lets out a breathy, quiet laugh.

"Should I ask how you knew?"

"No," Bonnie answers, turning her back towards him and placing the covers over herself, "But I wouldn't mind if you came back at an earlier time."

Stefan presses his chest to her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. There's no skin contact but Bonnie thinks that's okay. He's still on top of the covers and it's like a repeat of last night but she's fine with it this time. There's a strange tingling on her skin where his arm is, like an aching. Bonnie suck air in and sighs out, Stefan breathing with her. (_He's a part of her_.)

Somehow, she knows he's smiling.

"I'll remember that."

-x-

When she wakes up, they're still in the same position.

-x-

"When did you grow so selfish, Bonnie?" Elena asks, offhandedly and in a quiet mutter when Bonnie refuses to help with killing the Originals for revenge. Maybe she thinks Bonnie will because of her current predicament. She's wrong, once again.

Bonnie shrugs, looking over Elena's new look. Short hair and wearing white nearly all the time. It's a stark difference to Bonnie's vibrant colors and black leather. But they've always been that way, Bonnie figures. Always so different.

"So you acknowledge the how selfless I _was_?"

-x-

"I'll always come save you, Elena. And so will Stefan."

"I know," Elena murmurs, roughly running a hand through her hair.

-x-

Bonnie doesn't feel like it's betraying Elena anymore—the dreams with Damon, not offering her help, taking Stefan as her own—it's something that has begun to leave her. Perhaps it was never within her nature or maybe she's just changing. And as much as she will always be tied to Elena, she cannot salvage the compassion she had before. She's been strung along for too long.

Sometimes, Bonnie thinks that maybe Damon feels that guilt. If he opens his eyes after a wet dream with her and sees Elena next to him, sleeping and unaware. He claims he and Elena are not together and she wonders if two years ago he would have still said that.

Guilt for the dreams have fallen off her—only for _one_ exception. And that comes with Stefan sleeping beside her when the dreams occur. There will be nights, when the dreams seem to stretch too far and she's enjoying it more than she ever should. And Bonnie will awaken, lustful and hot. But he'll be awake, the smells and the pheromones thick in the air. And he just _knows_. The first few times, Bonnie had bit her lip in some shame and turned to her side, away from him. Now she stares back and swallows, wondering if he is exactly aware of who she has these dreams with. And he probably chalks it off as a witch thing but she still hears him leave the room moments after and she knows why.

-x-

The next week, Abby thinks she's found a spell. They look over it and make Klaus come into the living room with them. He sits with his arms crossed and leaning back lazily on the couch. Bonnie narrows her eyes at him momentarily, thinking of an insolent child. Abby shifts uncomfortably and stares at him with a cautious look.

When they do a small test run, Bonnie feels only a small tug on the bond. For it to work, Klaus has to feel it too and when she stares over to him questionably, he shakes his head. Her heart sinks and she closes her eyes. Bonnie sighs and falls on the couch opposite to his.

"It's all right, Bonnie," Abby soothes, a hand over her back. "We will find a way out of this."

"Why do you slave over Elijah's wishes?" Klaus suddenly pipes up and both daughter and mother slightly jump at his voice. Bonnie glances up, offering a silent warning. But he speaks anyway. "We all know my brother will continue to use you even when you're done with this."

It's a conclusion Bonnie had come to before. And having that fear spoken causes her to bury her face within her hands. "Stop it, Klaus."

He obeys, folding his hands in his lap and Abby sighs out. "Perhaps you should leave now."

Klaus eyes her with dark intent. "I only answer to—"

"Just go…" Bonnie whispers, face still in her hands. She can feel that pull and he probably doesn't mean it. He's reaching out, wanting to refuse. But she pushes against it and he's out of the room, down into his basement. She breathes out, not feeling any better.

"Bonnie…"

"I know, Abby," she murmurs. "I know."

-x-

When they're drinking tea later in the day, Abby clears her throat. Bonnie stares at her in question.

"I've noticed you have put something new into your tea, Bonnie."

Her eyes cut to her mother but Abby continues.

"Are you sure that's something you want, Bonnie?"

The daughter shrugs her shoulders, as if the conversation holds no value. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you won't be able to be healed by vampire bloo—"

"I refuse to be ever be turned," Bonnie shoots back.

It falls silent and it's never brought up again.

-x-

When the news reaches Caroline, she has to see it for herself. She catches Bonnie while she's outside, wiping the sweat from her face in the mid June air. She glances up at her friend and smirks.

"Bonnie," she gasps out, "This isn't you."

Part of her wonders why she would care more for her than Tyler. It's strange because she doesn't remember it being that way in the past. However, Caroline has always been that one to care the most and Bonnie inwardly winces. But she steps closer to Caroline and smiles. "No, it's just a different me."

Her friend is searching for something she'll never find in Bonnie's expression. Something that will indicate the old Bonnie is still alive. Caroline's always been too sentimental for her own good and that will be one of her downfalls. Caroline shakes her head and leaves.

-x-

Later, she leaves a message on Bonnie's phone, saying _I still love you_.

Bonnie saves it until she has to get a new cell phone.

-x-

She's alone in the kitchen, a glass of water in her hand, when she feels that familiar tug. Turning slowly, Bonnie sees Klaus leaning against the doorway, staring. It's like the air thins and she can't breathe and she narrows her eyes. Something buzzes between them and she's not sure if it's the link or just them. He nears slowly and Bonnie would have been greatly intimidated if not for the bond. When he's in front of her, bodies touching, she breathes out finally.

Klaus' hands slip around her waist and he cocks his head to the side, studying her. He's waiting for her to move. Bonnie sighs out and brings her lips to his. It's a simple, closed mouth kiss and she wonders why he doesn't deepen it. His fingers thread through her hair and she moans quietly. Klaus smirks against her lips.

That's when she hears something from across the kitchen. Bonnie breaks the kiss only to see Stefan and she can't breathe again.

-x-

Klaus is all about power and if he can demonstrate that on a constant basis to Stefan, then he'll probably use anything. He still feels the need to have power over Stefan. Bonnie realizes she's being _used_ and pisses her off. So she snaps his wrist and he hisses in pain as she storms up to the room, where she's sure Stefan won't be tonight.

-x-

Damon shows up on her doorstep in early July. She can't help the glare that slips through her features when he crosses his arms, like him being here is her fault somehow. He shifts his weight uneasily and he can't look at her in the eye. She knows why. They both do.

"Just stopping by," he says awkwardly, "To see Stefan. I guess." His eyes meet hers in silent question.

"Come in, Damon."

-x-

"Thanks, Bonnie."

-x-

It's like he surrenders. He's the first to give in and he enters the hallway and Stefan is there in moments, searching his brother's face for anything indicating a truce. But Bonnie supposes there never had to be a truce—they were _family_. And family is something Bonnie understands in some way (Grams taught her _everything_). Damon smirks and Stefan nods mutely. Bonnie thinks they would have embraced if not for the bitterness still between them.

When they're alone, Damon stops her in the hallway and whispers, "It ends now. It won't happen again."

She smirks and thinks she might hold his face in her hands to kiss him. But she remembers that one time he had touched her and it felt like fire. Instead Bonnie shrugs and laughs mockingly with a whispered, "You're such a_ liar_."

-x-

Tyler turns out to be the most protective and Bonnie wonders if it's within his werewolf nature. The bond shouldn't have affected him (that she knows of) but Bonnie assumes he's naturally considered Bonnie one his own. Before, he hadn't even blinked when Klaus or Stefan were far too close to her. But now he shows some sign of discomfort, as if they shouldn't be there. And now that Damon has begun coming over, he watches him closely. Interestingly enough, he shows some of the same concern for Abby.

Sometimes, she wonders if the bond truly has affected him. That maybe the reason he's protective is because she had cast the spell and it had grown from there. And if that's true, what else has the bond left behind?

-x-

"I owe you one, remember?"

When Bonnie turns, Tyler's hesitating to come near. She nods her head and he's embracing her. It's another self-defense mechanism he uses—the touching. He needs that contact. Much like she needs power.

He pulls away and stares at her with some desire and she thinks he may kiss her. But Abby enters the room and she pulls away.

-x-

Elena comes into the house and Bonnie stands atop the stairs, watching as Elena walks in the foyer, looking around for any signs of life. Everyone must know she's in here by now. Klaus is downstairs, Tyler's in his room, Damon's lingering in the garden and Stefan has been roaming through her books in their room. They must not want to deal with her or they figure Bonnie will take care of it. She had allowed Elena into the house once as a vampire and Bonnie figures Elena doesn't mind using that privilege whenever she wants.

Finally, the brunette snaps her gaze up to where Bonnie leans against the railing.

"I'm going to take down the Originals, Bonnie."

She smiles at the comment, like it's a joke. "It's over, Elena. Let it go."

Elena stares at her with some hurt. And she has a right to be; Bonnie's ready to be condescending. "How can you tell me to let it go? Do you know how many lives they've _ruined_? What they've _done_?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"I need _help_," Elena grits out, "I had Stefan and Damon…they wanted to help but—"

"Elena," Bonnie sighs, knowing how hard it may be for the young vampire. She's not exactly any wiser than Elena, but she's not exactly going throw everything to give into her problems. That, and she cut her off because she'd rather not hear about how she took Elena's boys away. "We no longer have to worry about them. We worry about ourselves and survive."

Elena scoffs, throwing her arms in the air. "Typical. We've always looked out for you, Bonnie, but when it comes to something for me—"

"Always looked out for me," Bonnie frowns mockingly and laughs. She could name off all the times when that _hasn't_ happened. "Elena, what you want is revenge. You want power. You want that feeling you've craved since first becoming a vampire. And killing the Originals will give you that—for only a moment. And it will go away." She sighs and averts her gaze. "I've found power in security. Perhaps you can too."

"You're a hypocrite."

Bonnie pushes herself from the railing and begins up the stairs, where Stefan is most likely waiting. "My doors are always open to you, Elena. But not to your hidden vendettas. Damon and Stefan will come back to you when they feel like it."

-x-

Bonnie knew it was the real reason she had come for a visit from the start.

She just wants her boys back. Bonnie can't blame her. But she just wants to know if she'll be willing to give them up.

-x-

Damon visits at least three times a week. He's almost always in the garden outside, sitting on her wooden swing. And that's where she finds him later that day. She stares out the window, recalling a time when she sat on the swing after being yelled at by her father. She had wanted to go with him but he dropped her off at Grams anyway. Like always.

Bonnie sighs and leans against the counter, finding herself wondering what he may be thinking. He won't ever give up Elena. Both brothers refuse to give up on her. But he's slipping away from something and she questions what that might be. Is he entering a new phase in his life like she is? Does it even work that way with vampires? He must be changing _somehow_ because he's staying at the Judgmental Witch's house to escape Elena's daily problems.

His eyes cut to hers and Bonnie scoffs when he flashes a smug look.

-x-

They've never addressed the dreams or why they keep happening.

-x-

Caroline ends up on her doorstep again.

Bonnie wants to make joke about finding lost animals and having to take them in but she's not exactly sure why Caroline's here. The blonde looks determined, like she's finally decided on coming here and nothing will change her mind to say what she needs to say. And that's what makes Caroline so great.

Her hair falls over her shoulders when she looks down for one moment and then back to Bonnie. "Matt misses Tyler," she says evenly, "I miss Tyler. But, I miss you so much, Bonnie," her voice cracks a little and Bonnie blinks away her shocked reaction. "I miss you, Bonnie. And…I miss Elena and Stefan—and even Damon. We're not the same."

Bonnie opens her mouth to answer. She's dealt with this sort of thing before—but this is _Caroline_ and she has to be careful because there's a part of her that still needs her to be there, existing in her life. But Caroline throws her arms up in near surrender.

"And—and I know people change, people grow apart and all that but—" Caroline sighs out deeply and Bonnie feels that human part of her tug within. "—But I love you. And I made a choice a long time ago that I'd do whatever I could to make sure you're okay. Because you always looked out for me."

She can't turn her gaze from Caroline's and she's reminded of high school and their constant misadventures. She loves Caroline, despite their recent distance and everyone knew it. It was always going to be that way and that sort of scares Bonnie right now. She doesn't have room for a loose love—she has to have control and she doesn't have any. It can go anywhere from here and that isn't something Bonnie can handle anymore.

But Caroline throws her arms around her neck and tightly hugs her, bodies pressed too close. Bonnie sucks in a breath and releases it.

Her arms slide around her waist and she thinks it doesn't matter if she's ready or not.

It's Caroline.

-x-

Abby tells her to be careful with displaying magic now. When she asks why, Abby's eyes flicker to the window, where one of the guys are most likely eavesdropping.

"There are a few witches here who are looking for some spells," Abby whispers as she clips some of the roses, "Spells Emily wanted secret."

-x-

"I'll be fine," Bonnie tells her mother later on.

Abby gives her an uncomfortable look. "You're too certain these days."

"I have an Original around my little finger, two vampires are my dearest friends, another is on my side still as opposed to the one he loves and a hybrid feels indebted to me," Bonnie says with a smirk, "I am as certain as they come."

"You forgot one," Abby gestures to her daughter. "The strongest witch I've ever known."

"Then you can see where I'm coming from."

-x-

Stefan says something about talking with Elena and Bonnie wants to zone out but he mentions, "She's attempting to find help in other places," and Bonnie wonders what 'other places' really means. Damon's feelings towards the Originals have turned almost apathetic in the transformation Elena has gone through and she's nearly lost Stefan in the emotional battle. So it's natural for Elena to turn to Bonnie. But since she's let Elena down…who else is there?

She studies him as his eyes are trained on his hands, fist clenching and unclenching. It's a whisper of his affirmation he's through with the troubles Elena has. He loves her—always will—but he's done. And she knows this now. He won't say it—not for a very long time. But it's a start. (Or perhaps, _she_ was his start, but Bonnie thinks that's too vain of her to consider.)

"I'll look into it," her hand brushes against his wrist and she can't help but notice his hands relax.

-x-

He stares at her for a moment, as if he is about to do something but thinks twice and they don't say anymore.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I'll be updating the next chapter soon enough.

Enjoy~


	11. having others watch over her

When Bonnie was a child, she'd watch as her father's car came into the driveway and dash into various hiding places. She'd find a hidden spot before he could open the front door. Bonnie covered her mouth to prevent giggles when she'd hear his heavy boots against the wood floor pass by.

"Where could Bonnie be?" he'd say and her shoulder would shake with quiet laughter.

And then he'd find her. Always. He'd scoop her up on his arms and Bonnie couldn't control the screams and giggles.

"Found you!" he'd say and kiss her atop the head.

It was a game.

A game that stopped a long time ago.

-x-

The world seems to be a game. And she's either hiding or finding something and someone's going to have to play the other part.

-x-

She slips out of the house without any of them today. Usually, Stefan will go with her or Tyler. And Klaus will come along if she's not against it. It's in case she runs into trouble (the Originals, but they don't say that). But Bonnie goes alone. She's stops by the ATM and that's when she feels a pair of eyes on her.

Next to her stands Kol Mikaelson. She frowns instantly as she punches in her password. He leans against the wall and crosses his arms.

"Did Elijah send you?"

"I am not my brother's errand boy," he rolls his eyes but their gaze meet and he's smirking. Bonnie's turn to roll her eyes. "Contrary to what you believe, I have my own life outside Elijah's—_and_ Klaus'."

"Could've fooled me," Bonnie murmurs, entering the desired amount. "What do you want?"

"You're rather rude," Kol says with a mischievous glint in his eye but she ignores it. "I saw you crossing the street and I only thought it would be appropriate to say hello."

Bonnie snatches the twenty dollar bills from the slot and turns to him with a warning look. "Hello. _Goodbye_." And she brushes past him, stuffing the money into her bag.

He follows her, predictably, striding alongside her. With hands stuffed into his pockets, Kol walks with Bonnie to her car that's parked at the store. Bonnie sighs and moves to yank the handle. His hand hits against the door suddenly and she jumps at the movement. Staring up at him, Bonnie glares and waits for him to remove his arm because she's about to throw him across the parking lot.

There's an abrupt and chilling seriousness about him and Bonnie marvels how that can be. He's the most unpredictable, she's figurs. He has that shared malevolence with his siblings. It speaks in volumes and Bonnie wonders if he just keeps it to himself more than his family. But he manages to keep that interested stare.

"Why do you waste your time on him?" his gaze travels over her face. "Why waste any of your time on vampires?"

The words fly from her mouth before she can stop them. "Because vampires are part of the imbalance."

He tilts his head to the side, intrigued. "Then why invest yourself into Klaus? He brings death with him. It will surely catch up to you."

Bonnie raises her head and scoffs. "You say it like I don't know already."

With that, she places her hand over his and burns it. Soon after, Bonnie's driving away with some satisfaction as she glances in the review mirror of him glaring after her.

-x-

When she gets home, it's strangely Klaus who seems to have been waiting for her. He stands from his spot on the porch and opens the door for her with a mocking bow. Bonnie eyes him and raises an eyebrow. As they reach the inside, he attempts to take her purse but she dodges.

"What are you doing?"

Klaus shrugs his shoulders and leans against the counter, crossing his arms. Now she knows it must be genetic—the leaning and arm crossing, at least. How annoying. "I only wanted to help."

"Well, _don't_," Bonnie says, throwing her purse on the kitchen table and heading towards the cupboard for a teacup.

"You were in danger, weren't you?"

Pausing, Bonnie crinkles her nose at his assumption. She was with Kol but how could he have possibly known she felt worried? She didn't feel she was in _trouble_, just anxious. Kol needs her for the spell. And he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that (would he?). Unless Klaus knows something she doesn't.

Turning to him, Bonnie cocks her head to the side. Klaus averts his eyes for a moment before looking back with that quiet sincerity she's only seen a few times knowing him. She sets her jaw but stays quiet, waiting for him to speak. "I felt it. That…bond. Something bothered you."

"I'm fine now," Bonnie dismisses it and pulls out another cup and holds it up. "Tea?"

There's something about Klaus now. Nothing seems to drive him. That need for power has begun to leave him and Bonnie has never before seen him so defeated. Bonnie wonders why he hasn't done all he could to get rid of her—he could have sent killers after her during her small depression. He could have done a lot in order for her to finally go away. But Klaus didn't. And something about that scares her. Why not? Why didn't he do anything more after what happened with his siblings?

Klaus' eyes flicker from the cup to her eyes. There's that tug on the unseen connection between them, as if he's pleading with Bonnie but she doesn't know what for. She thinks he might flash over to her, do something stupid. But his shoulders rise with a sigh and he turns away, looking more haggard than before. When he leaves the room, she still feels it—that pull.

She scoffs and makes her tea.

-x-

Bonnie goes to bed early and that tug is still there. She wonders if he knows it's coming from his end.

-x-

Damon likes to make fun of her lifestyle. In these moments, she finds an odd sense of normalcy, no matter how crude he can get.

"Wait, so you're sleeping with her but not sleeping _with_ her?"

Like now.

Stefan offers a look of regret from having accidently slipped the small secret of their present sleeping arrangements. Bonnie purses her lips and wants to insult Damon's relationship with Elena but thinks twice. Instead, she watches as the younger brother throws his hands in the air.

"Forgive me for not taking advantage of someone like you would."

Damon scoffs and rolls his eyes heavenward. "Whatever. We all know you'd disappoint anyways."

Stefan narrows his eyes and huffs as he sarcastically says, "God, you're the most _supportive_ brother I've ever known."

"Thanks. Someone's gotta compete with Klaus and Elijah's great relationship."

Slowly blinking, Stefan stares at his older brother dully. Damon flashes him another smug look.

Bonnie abruptly laughs and the room falls silent as the two of them stare in some bewilderment. She doesn't want to tell them this feels real. It feels like something that would come from a home with a family. But that would be admitting things are normal and that would be pretending.

-x-

She's called Lucy and talked to Abby about her curiosity. Her cousin admits she's been seeing a lot more witches from different parts of the country lately. They aren't Bennett witches, Lucy points out. There's a hint of anxiousness in her tone but Bonnie dismisses it.

Abby explains there are many other witch organizations, not just bloodlines. Becoming a witch can be as easy as it is for a vampire turning a human. Bonnie wrinkles her nose at the news. She didn't get to choose to be a witch yet there are others who _could_ have this choice. Abby is quick to tell her it's for the sake of creating groups to protect each other. Not many witches have the level of power as bloodline ones.

"Could you hire one of these witches for something?"

Abby frowns as she raises her mug. "You mean like a mercenary? A witch-for-hire?" She blinks in thought. "Many deals have been made between witches and vampires—sometimes humans. You know this."

"It was more like favors just now getting repaid," Bonnie monotones. "But I get it. A witch could strike a deal to do dirty work."

"Vampires sometimes like to pretend that's why we exist."

-x-

Bonnie stays up late tonight in the garden. She had waited for Damon to leave to go outside. When he finally departs to see Elena, Bonnie slips into the back. She breathes in and hugs herself. The swing Damon likes to sit on is still swaying and she remembers that being her little spot of solace. Now it's being taken by Damon and part of her wonders if he's familiar with it.

Glancing upwards, Bonnie can spy a few bright stars. She smiles slightly, recalling a time when she used to think praying to sky worked. Bonnie sighs out.

"Can't sleep?"

Turning around, her eyes fall on Tyler and she can't stop the instant smile. She folds her lips in at the reaction but the haughty grin he returns lets her know he already caught it. Shrugging, Bonnie steps closer to him, though she's careful not to touch. She remembers his words about self-control. "It's a nice night for summer."

"Yeah…" Tyler's eyes dart over her face, from her lips and back to her eyes. It's a strange look he gives her. He sounds calm, faraway, almost.

Bonnie shifts uncomfortably but keeps her gaze on him. "Hunting?"

That look is gone and he averts his stare. A hand rubs the back of his neck as he says, "Not really."

She narrows her eyes. Then what could he be doing? She doesn't have to think about it much longer. "Caroline?"

"And Matt," he adds quickly, his eyes on her again. He looks a little uneasy and Bonnie considers changing the subject but he does that for her. "Have you and Stefan sorted things out yet?"

"What?" it comes out as a breathy laugh. Bonnie stares at him with some confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Tyler scans her face and something like annoyance flickers over his features but Bonnie's not sure. He shakes his head instead and shrugs his shoulders. "Never mind."

Silence falls over them and she wonders if Klaus or Stefan is listening. Probably. At least one of them can hear. She purses her lips at that. Stefan's never been above eavesdropping and Klaus probably couldn't care unless it holds his interest for more than five seconds. She really has no privacy here.

Bonnie glances up to Tyler to catch him watching her. He smirks, though there's a hint of embarrassment. She cocks her head to the side and he shakes his again. She's missing something and he doesn't want to reveal the problem.

"I guess if I don't want to talk about Caroline, we shouldn't talk about…him," Tyler's eyes dart to her bedroom window and back to her.

Bonnie nods and sighs. She feels like adding something to the conversation but withdraws. It's too late and she's tired. A yawn escapes her and she covers her mouth. Glancing back up to him tiredly, Bonnie finds him staring again. He blinks.

"Maybe we should sleep," he suggests quietly.

Nodding her head mutely, Bonnie doesn't say anything when he takes her hand, leading her inside. She glances down at their hands and back at him. Tyler's grip is loose, like he's willing to let go the moment she does. Tyler is using restraint, Bonnie realizes. He closes the door after them and she leans into him unconsciously. When she meets his gaze, he smirks. They take their time going up the stairs in silence. The closeness is comforting, something she could use right now. Maybe it's just not Tyler who needs contact.

Then he stops only a meter away from her bedroom door. Bonnie turns to him with question and he shrugs, almost awkwardly.

In a quiet whisper, "Maybe you could sleep with me tonight."

The offer is heavier than it first sounds and Bonnie can't believe she's considering it. Whatever happened with Caroline and Matt tonight, he obviously doesn't want to be alone right now. She bites her lip and glances at her bedroom door and realizes that Stefan most likely heard. Her heart races suddenly as she looks back at Tyler's pleading eyes.

She shifts and moves to face him completely and he stares at her almost earnestly. Tyler squeezes her hand when she brings her other one to his face, skimming her fingers over his jaw line and his eyes close. Bonnie brings her mouth to meet his for a quick kiss. But his other hand catches her cheek and he keeps her there for just a few seconds. There is something sweet and quietly heartbreaking about the way he touches her sometimes, Bonnie has begun to notice. And it's one of those times.

When Bonnie pulls away, she can see Tyler knows her answer. When she turns, her hand slips out of his.

-x-

Slumber is upon her minutes after. Thoughts of casting spells and witches nearly overcome her but she feels heavy soon enough. She has to ban all guilty thoughts of rejecting Tyler just a little bit ago. She probably wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway, right? Bonnie sighs out.

It's then Stefan murmurs, "You could have gone with him."

She could have. But she didn't.

"Good night, Stefan," Bonnie says drowsily.

She won't remember talking with him in the morning.

-x-

Damon goes back and forth between Elena and Stefan. Bonnie likes to observe the obvious turmoil all three of them throw each other into. It's pointless and has no value to any of their lives. Though, it is curious how Damon has decided to be the main reactor to the triangle. It's almost as if Elena has stopped caring about Stefan, just as he has abandoned her problems.

The dreams occur most when he's with Elena and Bonnie wonders if he hates himself for it. Dreaming of another girl as he lies with the one he loves. Bonnie mocks him in their dreams, lips trailing over his jaw with a smirk and nipping his ear with a chuckle. She's starting not to care if he's supposed to be Elena's—perhaps there wasn't much concern to begin with. He responds every time, as if looking for that darkness she's embraced, the darkness he's always craved.

-x-

"I should thank you, Damon," she says coolly, straddling hips and looking down at him.

"About time," he grumbles. "You never appreciate what I've done for you."

"You've only done one thing I've appreciated," Bonnie traces the line of his collarbone. "You were my first inspiration."

-x-

"You're becoming affectionate," he tells her but she wakes up before she could answer.

-x-

Stefan rolls over, turning his back to her. She wants to outstretch her arm, touch the places of doubt and tell him what's happening. And she's sure Damon has probably allowed clues slip past his lips to his brother but he still doesn't know. Bonnie realizes she's only wanting him to _understand_ and that makes her a little weaker than the rest.

-x-

"For some reason, I thought you'd try to control my life still," Bonnie tells her mother after another failed attempt at the bond.

Abby stares back and shrugs. "I suppose I realized the time for being an overbearing mother has passed. All I can do is give you the best advice and comfort I can."

"Then tell me…why haven't you told me to stop?"

They both know what she means and Abby thins her lips before answering. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared for you. But you're strong. So strong. And I can only watch over you."

-x-

She has a lot of people watching over her, Bonnie realizes. It's not like before.

-x-

The hot water hits her skin mercilessly as she showers in the middle of the afternoon. Everyone had left in the morning. She's sure Tyler's making amends with Matt and Caroline, apologizing when he really doesn't have to. And then Klaus is out again. She's unsure if it has anything to do with her but he can't find a loophole—that's her job. And Stefan's probably with Damon and Elena.

Bonnie thins her lips and shuts the water off.

She's still uncertain why that makes her uneasy. Elena seemed to have been everything to the brothers. She was imperfect and naïve but she was _pure_. Maybe that was it: Elena was everything Damon and Stefan couldn't have within themselves. They were reaching for something they could never attain. And now it's different. Elena's a vampire, something they inwardly despise being themselves and things are changing.

Then what does it mean when Stefan stays with her? What does it mean when he looks at her in that unabashed way? Or when he seems to hold back something when he kisses her forehead? Or when he sleeps in her bed and they never touch? What is she supposed to deduce from that?

Getting out of the shower, Bonnie wraps a towel around her body and slips into the hallway. She senses something different but that is what usually happens with magic. It could be a small disturbance as insignificant as a leaf falling from a tree.

When she slips into her room, Bonnie realizes that it certainly wasn't a leaf. There's Stefan, scribbling something at her desk. She only has a moment to think before he notices her presence and turns his head. He must have expected her clothed, she supposes, when shock strikes his features.

It's strange this hasn't happened yet—barging in on each other in nothing but a towel. Bonnie's been careful and Stefan usually takes showers in the afternoon, when she's running errands. So maybe that's why it's such a surprise.

Bonnie figures she should say something to break the spell. The air has stilled somehow and her heart races when he stands slowly from the chair. She starts noting what he's wearing (white tank top—he wears it after he works out, grey sweat pants, black socks), the sunlight from the window (it shines on his skin and she remembers thinking of him as an angel one time) and the way a certain look shades his eyes (want, craving, something she's always overlooked with him).

"I…" she clears her throat and runs a hand through her wet hair, "…I need to dress."

He blinks but the evident desire doesn't appear to go away like he seems to want it to. Nodding, Stefan strides to the doorway, which she's blocking. Awkwardly, she maneuvers around him but not before his skin brushes against hers and something electrifies her there. They both pause.

Stefan's suddenly way too close and she had to hold her breath when he doesn't make a move. But she can't move either, she realizes. And when she thinks he might do something bold, Bonnie's a little afraid finding herself wanting him to. (_Really_ wanting him to.) But she breathes in and he withdraws, murmuring an apology and swallowing before he escapes into the hallway.

-x-

Bonnie bites her lip and dresses quickly, ignoring how hot she still feels.

That look in his eyes reminds her of the ripper inside him but she's not really sure yet.

-x-

She never reads what he was writing. It's gone before sunset and Bonnie wonders what it was for.

-x-

Caroline tells her she feels something is coming. Bonnie hasn't always trusted Caroline's intuition but with the Originals the center of her life right now, she doesn't doubt it.

-x-

Taking walks in the woods becomes a regular habit again. Though Bonnie feels followed, she takes pleasure in them anyway. No one really bothers her when she's on her walks. Even Klaus knows better. She finds a spot to sit down and looks up, narrowing her eyes when her eyes land on the vampire in front of her.

"You looked unpleased to see me, Bonnie."

"I didn't peg you for the stalking type," she answers smoothly, patting the spot next to her on the log.

Rebekah eyes the seat indicated but complies. "I am simply marking your progress."

Bonnie doesn't reply, instead she sighs. She's unsure why they feel the need to see what she's doing. It's not like she _won't_ do what they want. If she doesn't, her mother is the first to go, she's sure. Bonnie blinks the thoughts away.

"It wasn't Elijah's idea," the blonde tells her, as if she needs to explain. "I just thought you should know we have some control over this pitiful town. At least most of the eastern territory."

"So you want to rule the world?" There's some mockery to her tone and the vampire seems to pick up on it.

Rebekah crinkles her nose and scoffs. "No, we simply wish to make it clear we are dominant. The vampire race should know that."

"I wonder what that makes witches…" Bonnie says offhandedly.

She catches the small flash of dejection that passes through Rebekah's features but it's gone in an instant. She's thinking of her mother. Instead, she snaps, "How would I know?"

Bonnie offers a small, spiteful smile. "How about you stop checking up on me?"

-x-

Rebekah still follows her. Sometimes, Bonnie can spy a flash of her hair before she's gone.

It feels more like she's watching over her than keeping tabs.

-x-

Sitting at her desk and reading from one of Emily's journals, she feels someone enter. Bonnie doesn't have to turn to know who it is. No one else but Stefan comes into her room. He moves next to her and she glances up. Something on his face registers alarm to Bonnie and she stands to question him.

"Bonnie…" Stefan says with something heavy and she knows she won't like what he has to tell her. He slightly bends, so he's high level with her, something he does when he wants her to understand. Instead, this time, there's something more intense about how he talks. "If I ever go too far—if I lose control…if I come for Elena—or you, kill me. Okay?"

Bonnie's eyes flicker over his face as she looks for hesitation, uncertainty—anything. But he's serious. Chillingly serious and that makes her want to throw his hands off her shoulders and scream at him. But there's a sickly sweet smile on her face as she answers, "I will."

-x-

She won't, whether she wants to or not.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a/n

* * *

-x-

* * *

Personal problems took me away from this. Thank you so much to those who have been commenting.


	12. shifts and imbalances may scare her

There's a huge spike of magic while she sleeps, striking her and she screams in agony. Stefan's holding her shoulders too tightly and she's trying to breathe and grasp what's happened. Her eyes glow as she searches the house for anything other than her own magic and finds nothing.

Then another spike, piercing her chest and she's doubling over, falling into Stefan and he's demanding what's going on, panicking but she can't find words. Her lungs don't seem to have air and there's something stinging on her leg suddenly. As she throws the covers off the bed, there's another person in the room and she looks up to see Klaus.

"What's going on?" he demands, breathless. And it's strange, because he looks like he's in pain too. His gaze slowly turns to her leg and his frown deepens.

"Bonnie…" Stefan starts but he doesn't have to continue because she's already noticed the ripping wound suddenly forming on her calf. She grits her teeth as it grows, cutting into her flesh. "What's happening? _Bonnie_!"

Bonnie's nails dig into Stefan's skin as the pain continues. Klaus grunts abruptly, holding his own leg and limping to her side of the bed. She watches as he pulls up his pant leg and reveals a matching wound. Bonnie's heart stops for a moment. She searches the house once more, reaching out for anyone else and realizes with some horror, someone is missing.

She snaps her eyes to Klaus and they lock gazes. Bonnie doesn't have to say it because she's sure he's already made the connection.

"Find Tyler."

-x-

Stefan stays with her as she crumples in pain, more cuts and bruises appearing on her skin. His hands still grip her too tightly but she's stopped caring. Stefan tries giving her blood but she refuses instantly. The night shouts something to her, something like a warning but she doesn't really know what to do. When it stops and there's a numb feeling. Bonnie doesn't detangle herself from him. She relaxes her muscles just a little and he must've noticed because he does the same.

He mumbles something into her hair but she doesn't catch it. She thinks of Tyler and why the connection affected both her and Klaus. The bond should have collapsed after the spell had run its purpose. Could it be there were still remnants binding Klaus and Tyler? And if that's true, why was she bonded? All she did was perform the spell; Bonnie didn't include herself. Leftover magic didn't really exist this way, did it? Bonnie had used the spell, still unsure of the properties, and she thinks this may be a punishment for that.

Bonnie closes her eyes and considers praying to the spirits, asking them to guide her. But she changes her mind and performs a self-healing spell.

-x-

Klaus is nearly dragging Tyler back about fifteen minutes later. There's some blood trickling down his forehead but the cut is already gone. Tyler looks as if he will pass out at any moment, blinking slowly and breathing is shallow. Klaus, clearly pissed, dumps Tyler off to Stefan and falls on the living room lazy boy as Tyler is laid on the couch. Bonnie falls on the floor by him to inspect Tyler.

His wounds are already healing, though the blood loss is getting to him. There are fading bruises and obvious broken ribs. His pant leg is soaked in red and she grimaces at the memory. That was the worst. Bonnie notes Tyler clearly suffered more than she and Klaus. She glances at Tyler and finds him staring at her. He looks as if he's considering saying something to her but he closes his eyes and sighs out, almost with disappointment. She doesn't push the envelope and probe him with any questions; instead, she offers a spell to numb the pain. His body will regenerate soon, she doesn't see any need for anything else.

Finally, Klaus takes a breath to recount what happened, cooled off from whatever angered him from before. "They weren't vampires."

Stefan frowns and narrows his eyes. "Why would werewolves attack their own kind? Are you—?"

"It wasn't werewolves," Bonnie breathes out, already knowing and suppresses the chilling thought of how. She turns to look at Klaus as she says, "Witches."

"And I thought my mother was unrelenting," Klaus comments with some humor. The room stays silent and he sighs out, stuffing his hands within his pockets. "They were simply playing with Tyler when I got there. Goading him. He was broken when I arrived."

Bonnie flickers her eyes over to Tyler, who refuses to meet anyone's gaze.

"Tyler must have been out hunting or having a nice walk when they found him," Klaus continues, "He was only bait."

"Bait," Bonnie repeats with question. "What do you mean? They were looking for…?"

"Me," Klaus sets his jaw, "They made that clear when they stated it would be easy to kill the rest of my family."

Stefan steps forward, shaking his head. "Wait…witches are looking for the Originals? Again?" Something disconcerting flickers over his face. "They knew about the bond—about you and Tyler. How would they know that?"

Bonnie runs a hand through her hair with frustration. "I don't know yet. Either they have been watching us since the beginning or—"

"Someone told them."

Everyone's eyes turn to Tyler and the living room falls into a dead silence. The air feels thick. His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't been able to talk for days. His chest rises and falls with breath and he looks to Bonnie, desperation lining his eyes. She doesn't break the gaze.

"They said something—they had information from someone."

Stefan looks visibly troubled. "What do they look like? We need to find them—"

"No need," Klaus digs something out of his pockets and drops it on the coffee table. A gold-colored, small chain necklace clatters on the table, along with a blood-covered silver ring. "They wore too much jewelry."

"You killed them before we could interrogate them?" Bonnie stands, glaring at him. "You really _are_ foolish sometimes, Klaus."

The Original shrugs his shoulders and begins to walk out of the room. Something about his complacency annoys her and she considers using the bond consciously. "It's their possessions, I'm sure you could get something from it."

Stefan and Bonnie share an annoyed look before she tends to Tyler once more.

-x-

There is a dreadful silence that comes over the house the next day. No one really talks and it's uncomfortable.

Bonnie changes the sheets of the bed, her blood soaking the cloth. She throws it away in the dumpster down the street, near the children's park. Something tells her Stefan would be uncomfortable with them around the house until the garbage man comes.

Tyler locks himself in his room, away from their questions and Bonnie figures she's on her own in finding any more information. He's angry with himself, she knows. He might have been out hunting when they attacked. And he was used to lure Klaus. Perhaps Tyler feels _weaker_ than _used_. Or maybe both. Bonnie knows the feeling, though.

As if knowing the start of the day would be uneasy, Stefan says he's going to Damon with the news of what happened. Their relationship is on slightly better terms and Stefan feels the need to consult his big brother in these things. Bonnie thinks Damon might mention it in the dreams and she wrinkles her nose at that.

Once again, Klaus disappears and she can only assume he's doing his own investigating. Or maybe he's simply pretending nothing has happened, as if he isn't being hunted or threatened again. Bonnie wonders what is really happening with him—he's quiet and withholds his usual snarky comments since the bond.

That's another thing—the bond. Why was Bonnie able to feel it? Or even Klaus? Tyler shouldn't have been a part of the bond at all at this point. Perhaps the bond is confused?

Bonnie decides that Abby might know what to do.

-x-

She calls Abby in the afternoon and stays in the kitchen, their favorite spot. Beginning to prepare tea, Bonnie waits for the water to boil. She sees something move in the corner of her eye and glances up to see Tyler.

His shoulders fall in some defeat and his eyes are dimmed with tiredness. He just seems drained overall. Bonnie thins her lips and waits for him to look at her in the eye. When he does, Tyler appears to attempt a smile but it comes off as more as a grimace.

"I'm a little hungry," he explains, voice low.

Bonnie nods and watches as he opens the fridge. "Can we talk about it?"

"I don't really want to, Bonnie."

She sighs and looks away, crossing her arms. Fine. She won't push him. But she'll need some sort of information as to what was going through his mind during the attack. _Something_ happened that caused all three of them to experience the same pain.

Tyler releases a breath and closes the fridge, leaning against the island counter. "It's hard to explain, Bonnie," he says, rubbing his eyes. "While they were using their powers—doing all these weird spells. My head hurt, I couldn't see. I felt like my skin was being peeled off." Tyler sighs and bows his head a little. "All I could think about was getting away and back to you."

"Me?" the question slips before she can catch it. And he's suddenly staring at her intensely, eyes boring into hers. Tyler's dead serious and Bonnie can't help but wonder why. Why not Matt? Or Caroline? Or even his mother? Her heart pounds loud in her chest and she recalls the time when Klaus told her Tyler had grown attached to her.

He steps closer and she eyes him warily. "Yeah…you." He doesn't remove his gaze from her and she shifts her weight. There's a moment when she wishes she could reach out, assure him he doesn't need to feel this burden. But it almost feels out of place and she doesn't say anything. "I guess I wanted you to rescue me."

Something cracks through her mask and Bonnie desperately tries to cover it up, turning around and tucking some hair behind her ear. She only wishes she could have. Shutting her eyes tightly, Bonnie wills the sudden heaviness away. Guilt is for innocent humans. People like her don't have to feel that. She's different. Bonnie grits her teeth.

But Tyler's arms loop around her waist and his body is pressed against hers and she leans into him, banishing the thoughts away. He kisses her neck, lingering his lips there.

"I've never blamed you for anything, Bonnie," he murmurs against her skin.

That's never really stopped her from feeling like she should be blamed anyway.

-x-

Abby is worried more than Bonnie is. Bonnie pulls her curls into a pony tail and feels her skin flush with annoyance.

"If they're coming for you, Bonnie…"

"They're trying to kill the Originals," Bonnie corrects her mother. Her mind briefly visits Klaus. He told her he's already explained the situation to his siblings, who said they'd be careful but they aren't taking it seriously enough. "And they're stupid because that would kill off all the vampires. And some witches depend on them."

"What if their initiative was just to scare Klaus?" Abby suggests. Bonnie cocks her head to the side. "What if they were testing him?"

"It doesn't matter now because they are dead," Bonnie pauses. "Unless…"

"They were pawns," a voice says in the doorway and they turn to see Stefan. Abby looks somewhat disturbed by him cutting in. "They have to be pawns. The attack was only inflicting injury to draw out Klaus. When he got there, he took care of them."

Bonnie nods in thought and crosses her arms. "Then we have to keep both Klaus and Tyler close. If anything happens to either one of them—"

"It won't," Stefan states and it's like it's been set in stone. Bonnie knows what he means. _He_ won't let it happen. And the protectiveness seeps from those two words. Her heart stops for one moment. She's sure he noticed but he doesn't show it.

"It won't," Bonnie repeats, affirming his statement.

Abby shifts and their attention is on her. She looks at her daughter and asks, "You said something about jewelry. Could I have a look at it?"

Bonnie nods, walking to her desk and pulling out a drawer. She hands the jewelry to her mother. "I couldn't get much a read off it besides their deaths."

"All right," Abby pauses. "May I keep them for a day? I want to study them."

It's just jewelry, Bonnie wants to say but nods anyway. They've proven useless to her now. Abby turns to leave but her eyes search Bonnie's for something. "We'll be careful. Don't worry."

Abby nods mutely and leaves.

-x-

They had been talking about the bond over the phone. Abby states that maybe the spell had been done incorrectly, due to Bonnie having to do last minute. Bonnie understands that but at the same time she thinks something else is going on.

-x-

Caroline is over when she hears about it and she nearly crushes Bonnie with a hug. When she finally releases her, Caroline inspects her body for injuries frantically.

"It's okay, Caroline! I'm fine, it's over now," she smiles at her friend's attempts.

The blonde huffs and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm just worried. How's Tyler?"

Bonnie sighs out, "Maybe you should ask him yourself."

Caroline's eyes glint with hesitance but Bonnie watches as the vampire goes up the stairs to find the hybrid.

-x-

Stefan's fingers drum on her desktop, staring out the window in thought. She's been thumbing through pages of Emily's grimoire. There have apparently been cases of witch versus witch but not enough for Bonnie to gather much of an upper hand. If these witches train and grow together, she doesn't have much of a chance. She's alone in this. When the drumming sound gets to her, she snaps her head in his direction, offering a glare when he glances at her.

He mumbles a sorry. Bonnie sighs and leans back on her bed. He's grown both determined and depressed at the same time. Away from Elena, he has lost something important. And with Bonnie, he has found at least _some_ purpose. He's allowed to delve into darkness but with Elena there was a freedom to love. And Bonnie wonders what would be the best of both worlds for him. Is there an easy way for Stefan? For her? For Elena?

"We have to talk about who sent the witches."

"No, Stefan, we don't have to," Bonnie answers softly.

-x-

"You love Elena, don't you?"

Bonnie's eyes flicker upwards to Klaus. She frowns at his question. He hardly says a word nowadays and she contributes that to the bond. However, Bonnie must have unconsciously permitted him to speak and she lets it stay the way. There's not harm in his words for now.

They're in the garden and she's picking some calendulas and a variation of marigolds for the inside. Stefan likes the smell and she figures she'll let them rest in the living room. Klaus hardly comes out of his den anymore and she's a little surprised he's outside with her. His relaxed shoulders and hands inside his pant pockets seem to say he's comfortable. Bonnie's mind goes to a time when he used to meet her in her garden, just a small touch to let her know he still exists.

"Of course I do," Bonnie says offhandedly, throwing some marigolds to the side, near his feet. "Why?"

Klaus doesn't answer right away and she can't feel much from the bond. She would have panicked for a moment if she hadn't been focusing for awhile now how to detect between her own feelings and the connection.

"Does she love you?"

A pause. Bonnie arches a brow and gives him another look before turning back to the flowers. "Yes."

"You hesitated," he says in a monotone but she hears the small bit of ridicule.

"I'm not Elena, I wouldn't know how she feels," Bonnie points out, not wishing to discuss Elena anymore. The topic of the doppelganger has only proved to be disheartening and Bonnie's done with feeling discouraged. "Are you going to help?"

She watches as Klaus' eyes fall upon the small patch of vervain near the marigolds and she rolls her eyes. Klaus shrugs and crouches beside her anyway and she stares at him questionably. He reaches and gathers the flowers she has so far and examines them. Their eyes meet and Bonnie feels a significant pull on the bond.

"You may want to cut ties with Elena, love," Klaus advises casually.

Bonnie scoffs and turns back to what she's doing. "Easy for you to say—the vampire who destroys lives without even blinking."

"I only say this as a mere suggestion," he returns. "You know yourself she is dealing with things that will only turn against you."

Bonnie drops the clippers and flowers in her hands and snaps her gaze to him, glaring. "And why would you care? My well being shouldn't matter to you."

Klaus doesn't answer but she feels a tug and she knows he wants to say something but won't. Bonnie wishes he would but doesn't compel him. This conversation is getting old anyway. Though Klaus does not leave and she wonders if she should just give the order.

Before she can, his hand is upon her wrist and she's being pulled up to her feet gently. Bonnie blinks in some shock as he tilts his head to the side and studies her, eyes narrowing.

"Whatever has happened to me," Klaus says, almost spitefully, "you have complete power over me. I may want it back but something else has happened. Elena may get in the way of you finding out what."

"Ah, so it is all about you," Bonnie replies with a laugh, "_Again_."

"Do not be mistaken, love," he tells her, stepping closer and she tenses a little. "This is about you as much as it is about me."

He drops her wrist and turns to go. She purses her lips and returns to her flowers, ignoring the way her heart is pounding and how he can probably still hear it.

-x-

Lucy calls her the following day.

Everyone is out of the house and Bonnie's a little grateful for some alone time. She's on her bed, laying across it and a little disturbed how she can distinguish Stefan's smell on the new sheets.

"I don't know if you heard, but in the town over, there's been a witch gathering," Lucy sounds a little anxious and Bonnie tries to banish the sinking feeling in her stomach. "A few have invited me. I know you don't dabble with other witches but I thought I'd see if you knew."

"I didn't…" Bonnie stands up and looks out her window. She nearly jumps as she spies someone walking in the backyard. It's Damon and she sighs out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says quickly. "So…these witches…what do they want? Is it like a reunion or something?"

"No, these things don't usually happen. And when they do happen, it's because something is going on that will affect the rest of us," Lucy explains. "The spirits haven't said much. Have you heard anything?"

Bonnie's eyes dim a little as she remembers the night she was cut off from the spirits. Even Emily seldom communicates with her. "No. I haven't."

"Okay," Lucy sighs out, "Well, I'll go to see what they want. Unless you want to go."

"Something tells me I wouldn't be wanted there," Bonnie returns with some humor.

"You never know. If you're talking about helping vampires, you know there are a hundred witches being controlled by them right now," Lucy says in a low tone. "I was one of them."

"I know…" Bonnie bites her lip and glances outside again. Damon's on the swing, no doubt. Is that all he wants to do here? "Just tell me what happens, okay?"

"All right," Lucy sounds disappointed. But that changes. "Oh, I forgot to tell you: I found another cousin of ours."

"Really? Who?"

"He isn't much of a talker but he's great with defense spells. His name's Jacob. I'll introduce you two when I can." There's a pause. "Gotta go. There's someone at the door."

"Okay. Bye."

-x-

It should make her feel better that vampires are using other witches. But it doesn't. If anything, it only offers more bitterness for Bonnie.

And she feels alone because she had loved someone who had used her the most.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a.n.

* * *

-x-

* * *

The story's picking up, finally. lol. Anyway, comment, PM, and/or read. Just enjoy.


	13. comparisons and dodged confrontations

Abby comes to the house with a guest and Bonnie can't help the small look of surprise she gives her mother as she sees her step brother. Bonnie turns to Abby with an annoyed glare and Abby sighs. It's uncomfortable immediately and Jamie seems out of place and stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking anywhere but Bonnie.

Before Bonnie can say anything, Abby says she's going to look through the grimoires and flashes up the stairs. Bonnie purses her lips and turns to Jamie.

"I'm only here because we're going out after this," Jamie supplies and Bonnie simply rolls her eyes. He sighs and steps forward. "Listen, Bonnie—"

"Who is this?" a voice comes from the top of the stairway. Bonnie looks up to see Tyler and mentally groans. She already knows what's going to follow.

Jamie seems to take a note of the heavy suspicion in Tyler's tone and he glances between Bonnie and Tyler, who is already at the bottom of the stairs and approaching Bonnie. "I'm sorry…I don't mean to intrude."

"Tyler," Bonnie says with a sickly sweet smile, voice laced with warning, "this is Jamie. My…"

"Step brother—sorta," Jamie fills in her blank and Bonnie nods. "Abby raised me."

Tyler looks satisfied with the answer but still eyes him carefully. He visibly relaxes and turns to Bonnie with an expectant look. "I thought I heard someone in your room. Abby's going through your grimoires?"

Bonnie sighs, "Yes. She thinks there's something important about the jewelry of the…" she side glances Jamie, "…people our favorite Original ran into."

Narrowing his eyes in thought, Tyler nods and turns back to Jamie. "You're gonna be here awhile, I hope you know that."

Bonnie laughs and smacks his arm. "It's just witch stuff, Jamie. Don't worry."

"No, you should worry," Tyler tells him with mock seriousness. He shrugs. "I have a three-sixty set up in my room. You play? It'll help pass the time."

Jamie grins and nods. "Sounds good."

Bonnie raises an eyebrow as both males begin up the stairs. Tyler being okay with Jamie makes her doubtful but maybe it's because it was mentioned he was family—or something close. And Tyler has shown signs of being comfortable around Abby as well. She wonders if he'll be the same way with Lucy.

Suddenly, Tyler spins around and approaches her swiftly. Bonnie stares up at him as he gets even closer. He's smiling when he tells her, "Don't work to hard over it. It'll be fine."

With that, Tyler grabs her shoulders and kisses Bonnie quickly before running up the stairs to Jamie. Bonnie blinks and frowns to herself.

Things sure have gotten a little light hearted around here. Perhaps it's the calm of the storm. Or maybe things are finally transitioning to something else. Whatever it is, she's touching her lips with a smile and heading to her room where Abby is.

-x-

Matt stops by and they go for a walk in the woods together. She likes having someone enjoy nature with her. He seems to have a strange appreciation for it and Bonnie doesn't mind.

"Sometimes, I wish I hadn't found out about all the supernatural things," Matt says carelessly, looking at the treetops.

"I know," Bonnie answers, closing her eyes and remembering a time when it wasn't as chaotic as it is now. "I just want to be ordinary."

"You'll never be ordinary, Bonnie," Matt says with a grin and she throws glare. "Even without all the magic and vampires…you'd still stick out."

"Maybe I don't want to."

The blond stops walking and stares at her questionably. "Why not?"

"It's just…troublesome, I guess," Bonnie shrugs.

Matt nods and hums, looking back to the treetops, light streaming down on them. "I met someone the other day. I told Caroline about it…but they mentioned something about witches."

Bonnie's ears perk up at that. "What?"

"Yeah…I think she was trying to get me interested in joining some occult but I told her I have enough clubs I belong to."

Something akin to panic rises in Bonnie's chest and she has to breathe out before speaking. "Maybe you shouldn't talk to them again…"

Matt gives her a quizzical look. "Is this your intuition talking?"

"Not sure," Bonnie murmurs.

"Don't worry," Matt gives her a reassuring smile, "I won't run into them again."

-x-

"Look at this," Abby says breathlessly, as if she has spent most of her energy on looking at all the grimoires.

Bonnie scoots over on the floor by Abby and peers over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Someone wrote a spell on how to take life from one person and transfer to another."

"Oh," Bonnie says with a shrug, "I think I remember that one." She frowns as Abby seems rather interested. "What are you thinking?"

Abby snaps her gaze up and shakes her head, murmuring, "Nothing, nothing…"

-x-

Bonnie doesn't believe it's really nothing.

-x-

Lucy calls back, sounding urgent.

"They want me to join them."

"Who? What?" Bonnie holds the phone closer and glances behind her at Stefan on the bed, who looks up with some curiosity.

"The gathering I told you about, remember? Well, most of them are members of a particular circle and they want me to join," Lucy says in a low voice, as if trying to keep it down. "And they're planning something."

"What?" her eyes go to Stefan again and he raises his eyebrow.

"They have a lot against vampires—and they're trying to find vampires who are using witches for their own gain…" Her distant cousin breathes out. "It's a little intense. They're really serious about it."

"Are they in Mystic Falls?"

"Not sure, I don't doubt it…" There's a pause. "Listen, I want you to perform a spell on your house."

"What kind of spell," Bonnie rushes to her bookcase and waits for Lucy to explain.

"A barrier spell," Lucy says, "One that will protect your house from supernatural intruders. Well, basically, other witches."

"Okay," Bonnie murmurs, focusing as a grimoire falls from the shelf and into her hand. "Got it."

"I think I should join," Lucy whispers and Bonnie frowns. Is someone with her? "Just to see what they're up to."

"Lucy…" Bonnie sighs out. "Be careful."

"You too, cuz," she returns and hangs up.

Bonnie turns to Stefan, who has already risen from the bed and is giving her a perplexed look.

"So we're fighting witches now?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes and he glares at the reaction. "Just be glad it's nothing complicated like the Originals."

"Sure," Stefan shrugs. "But this means they might find out about the link between you and Klaus."

"Stop worrying," Bonnie flips through the pages, "You never worried when you were the ripper."

She hears a grunt before he leaves the room. Bonnie doesn't think much of it.

-x-

When Bonnie sets the spell up, she needs to actually invite a supernatural being inside the house, just like a vampire and she wonders what the origins of the spell are. So she has them come outside (Klaus rolls his eyes and Tyler complains while Stefan tells him to shut the hell up) as she performs the spell and allows them inside. She'll have to call Abby about this later and then there's Damon and Caroline too.

When it's done, Bonnie feels a stare and turns but no one is there.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asks, raising an eyebrow.

Bonnie shakes her head. "I don't know."

-x-

She hasn't heard from Elijah in awhile but she's sensed Rebekah a few times. From what she gathers from the others, the Originals plan to take over some of the east side coast. Apparently, they've monopolized most of the vampire main hunting grounds and using it against them.

Bonnie wonders if Klaus would like to be a part of that. Probably. But he says nothing.

A part of her is angry that she had spent so much energy fretting over the bond. Elijah had her worried for the ones she cares about and now he seems to have lost interest. That really gets to her.

-x-

She goes to visit Caroline on the weekend, unsure if the baby vampire will be out clubbing or not. She and Matt have moved in together for the summer and Bonnie assumes Matt is usually the one who stays home instead of going out to have fun. But she's pleasantly surprised to find Caroline answer the door.

"Bonnie!" Caroline gasps and drags her inside.

They sit before a TV, watching movies Caroline and she shared a love for in the past. Matt has to leave for work and says goodbye, kissing Caroline and hugging Bonnie before going. Bonnie smiles to herself, feeling more normal than she has felt like in a very long time. Perhaps she should visit them more often.

It's Stefan who calls her four hours after being gone. She hadn't left a note and she half-expected Tyler to be the one who call her. Stefan's telling her she should have told him and that Klaus is driving him nuts and she kind of wants to laugh.

When she hangs up, telling him she'll be there in a few hours, Caroline says, "What's with Stefan these days?"

Bonnie shrugs. "I think he just found someone new to worry about."

Caroline gives her a confused look. "What do you mean? I'm talking about how rude he is all the time now."

Frowning, Bonnie asks, "What?"

"Yeah," Caroline continues, "He's snarky and offensive. Like when he was the ripper, you know? Is he feeding on humans, do you know?"

Feeling at a loss, Bonnie shakes her head and ponders what that's supposed to mean. Stefan's like the ripper now? Since when? He hasn't changed much since spending time with her. If anything, he's just a one fourth ripper, not even halfway there. It's a little disturbing and if he's that way towards Caroline, he's that way with the rest of them. But he hasn't acted that way with Bonnie and she wonders why that may be. Stefan as the ripper means he doesn't care.

Caroline hums. "Yeah, he's being weird. But if you don't know that, I guess it's nothing to really worry about." She frowns suddenly. "It's like the Salvatore brothers have changed personalities because Damon's all quiet now, like he hates life."

"Damon _does_ hate life. That's why he's an asshole."

"No, I mean he _broods_. Like how Stefan used to."

Bonnie recalls the times Damon has gone to her swing and simply sat there, without disturbing her or anyone else. "Maybe."

"He asks about you too, like when Stefan used to be worried about you," Caroline adds with a wave. "It's strange. But whatever." She huffs. "All this talk about the Salvatore brothers has ruined my mood. We should get more popcorn and candy bars. Matt thinks he hid them from me but he forgets I have a great sense of smell."

Thoughts of the new comparisons of the brothers leave her as Bonnie laughs and follows Caroline to the small kitchen.

-x-

She runs into Elena at the park. Elena sighs and sits down on the bench with her, tucking some of her hair behind her hear. Bonnie stares ahead of her, refusing to speak first.

"Elijah isn't really abusing his compulsion on me…" Elena says quietly. "But he did it this morning."

Frowning, Bonnie turns to her. "And?"

"He just wants me to deliver a message, I suppose."

Bonnie deflates a little, sighing and crossing her arms. "What is it?"

"He doesn't care about the spell as much as he did before, to put it lightly. He just wants it done," Elena offers a sympathetic gaze. "I didn't know he threatened to kill everyone, Bonnie."

It's the closest she's ever going to get for an apology and Bonnie nods. "Right." With an afterthought, "Elena…I know you hate them but we can't rely on outside sources."

Elena shoots her a scowl. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Bonnie thins her lips and shakes her head. If she dwells on the fact that Elena may be indirectly responsible for what happened to Tyler, she'll grow angry. "You still want revenge on the Originals?"

"Just…" Elena starts, "…just Klaus mostly. He's started everything. Elijah…"

Bonnie snaps her gaze to her with some horror. She knows that tone. It's that _apologist_ tone. The one she used to appease Bonnie's aversion towards vampires, then with her bitterness for Damon—and she only heard it once with Elijah but…

"Elena…"

"I'm not—" Elena cuts herself off with a frown and throws her hands in the hair. "Whatever, I'm not to explain myself anymore. I shouldn't have to."

Instantly, Bonnie stands and stared down at her vampire friend. "No, you really never had to. Because we all loved you anyway."

She stalks away, leaving Elena there on the bench, wringing her hands and biting her lip. Bonnie would like to think she felt some shame but she knows, with Elena, it won't last long.

-x-

Elena wears her day walking ring on her right index finger. It's strange because Bonnie thinks of it as some sort of symbolism but Elena's always been hard to figure out.

-x-

There haven't been many vampire attacks lately and Bonnie wonders why that may be. She's really hoping it has nothing to do with magic.

-x-

She begins to study Stefan's actions just a little bit more after what Caroline had said. Sometimes, he looks ready to say something after she makes a rather scathing comment but he narrows his eyes instead. There's some disappointment as she realizes he's hiding it from her. Whatever that 'it' is, whether it be the ripper side of him or something else. Bonnie goads him on purpose but he doesn't budge.

But there has been something that has changed recently and that's the way he touches her. Before, he had placed his hands on her upper back or on her shoulders. Now it's the small of her back and hands. And the kiss he likes to leave on her forehead has been switched to lingering kisses upon her cheek, dangerously close to her lips.

And Bonnie's not the only one who has noted this: Klaus seems to raise an eyebrow at the behavior in some amusement but he doesn't talk about it and she knows it's because she would rather him not to (his will is still part of hers). Tyler seems to be the one to take some offense to this. Bonnie assumes when Klaus is the one touching her it's another story for Tyler but Stefan must bother him. Usually, he'll keep his eyes on Stefan until the Salvatore moves away from her and she'll throw Tyler a look that tells him to stop. Bonnie thinks that maybe he can't help that territorial attitude—he told her he may not be able to control himself once and she believes him.

Nevertheless, Stefan apparently pretends it's not a big deal and continues what he's doing. It's a small alteration but Bonnie catches it and she's a little suspicious. She'd like to tell him he can be himself with her—Bonnie doesn't like people who pretend to simply please others. She wants people who are honest around her. But something keeps her back.

-x-

Stefan says she's smiling more. There's a moment when she frowns and cocks her head to the side. He looks somewhat uncomfortable and thins his lips, turning away and sighing out. She finds her lips curving upwards.

Bonnie realizes that she's found reasons to smile.

-x-

There's another dream she has with Damon but it's in another scene. She spies a field of grass and trees far nearby with the sun setting. He stands next to her wordlessly but he purses his lips as if he wants to say something.

"Why are we here?"

"I thought you'd like a different location," Damon says, crossing his arms, "Since we're always in a bedroom. Yours, right?"

Bonnie doesn't answer the question, instead she spins around and observes her surroundings. Something catches her eye and she frowns. Is that a swing on a tree? It looks much like the one her Grams' backyard. She had always suspected when they weren't dreaming in the bedroom, they were somewhere he used to be since she hardly recognized anything. Bonnie shoots Damon a curious look. "Are we somewhere in your past?"

Damon shrugs his shoulders and steps closer to her, brushing against her back and she shivers. "Something like that. I just like the swing."

It's almost like confirming he really is the only one keeping these dreams between them and she really wants to know how. "I noticed," she doesn't turn around to face him. "Why is it so special?"

"It just reminds me of things," he says dismissively, looping his arms around her waist and drawing her near.

"I thought you hated remembering things," she murmurs as she feels his lips on her neck.

"Let's stop talking about it then."

-x-

Damon's not being honest either. The Damon from her dreams seems to be a stark contrast from the Damon she first met. It's interesting how he considers her, actually answers her questions, isn't rude. It's like he's an actual human with real human emotions and she finds that a little bit silly. Because, maybe, she's begun caring for this Damon.

"You're being strange," she says to him, laying on the grass next to him.

He takes the piece of straw out of his mouth to reply. "You are too."

"How so?

Damon rolls his head to the side to meet her gaze and something in his eyes strikes her as odd. "You're being like us." She opens her mouth to protest but he kisses her quickly and that's when she wakes up.

-x-

After that particular dream, Bonnie finds herself alone in the bed. For a moment, she thinks Stefan may be out hunting but shrugs and tries going back to sleep. After half an hour of attempting, Bonnie gets out of bed and decides a walk would be good.

Bonnie pulls on some sweatpants and creeps down the stairway, knowing she's probably always woken up Tyler. Bonnie senses Klaus is still in the house, probably in his den. Slipping out the door, Bonnie releases a breath and turns towards the woods. Once deep inside them enough, Bonnie sits down in a clearing and lays down, staring at the stars above, nearly obscured by the trees.

Sometimes, Bonnie would like to think the spirits don't care what she does, that this obligation she has to nature shouldn't be a priority in her life. She's drawn to the earth, Bonnie knows that much, and in many ways, she relishes in it. But it's the duty that bothers her at times. There's some unwritten rule that says all witches and warlocks are meant to serve unselfishly, as if the responsibility is placed into their DNA. They cannot turn dark or disrupt the balance in any way.

It makes her a little bitter because it seems as if Ester was able to get away with that. The spirits didn't seem angry with her for helping create the vampire race—creatures who throw off the balance in every way. But Bonnie asks for a life returned and she has to pay up with her thousand-witch power. Something about it seems unfair but Bonnie sighs out and brushes the thoughts off.

When she considers going back to the house, Bonnie senses someone nearby and she sits up, turning her gaze in the general direction. A shadowy figure appears and she tilts her head to the side. It's a male, blond hair and blue eyes and he's smirking as if he's won something. Bonnie stands and places her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you?"

"No, Miss Bennett, but I'm sure I can help you," his voice is low and smug. His aura reeks of arrogance and she senses something else as well. _Magic_.

Bonnie narrows her eyes. "And you would be?"

"Just a friend of nature, just like yourself," he replies, gesturing to their surroundings, stepping closer.

Backing up one step, Bonnie glares darkly. "The friend better have a name in about two seconds."

"Come now," he stops, regardless, "I just want to help."

"Elaborate."

His lips purse for a moment before he shrugs. "I'm with a group that helps with problems like yours…the vampire problem."

Bonnie's eyes flash in warning and she's sure he sees it. "I don't have a problem."

"Of course you do," the blond warlock exclaims enthusiastically and she winces inwardly. "Why else would you be hiding with them?"

"I'm not hiding with them," Bonnie corrects him, "And I don't appreciate people spying on me." She flexes her hand at her side, channeling the air around them. "Let it happen again and you will regret it."

His eyes narrow now and before he can say another word, she throws him several meters away. He skids on his back within the twigs and dirt with a groan. Bonnie has her hands up, ready for him to take offense when she suddenly feels something pull her hair and arch her back.

Suddenly, she's face to face with someone else, being forced to bend backwards and stare up at a pale face. It's a woman with dark hair and brown eyes. She looks somewhat amused and smiles scornfully at Bonnie.

"She's quite pretty, Aaron," the woman says smoothly, something akin to a French accent in her tone, eyes trailing over Bonnie's features.

The aforementioned warlock stands and Bonnie spies in the corner of her eye he's moving towards them. She sucks in a breath as the woman's canines protrude. Vampire. A vampire and a warlock? Bonnie swallows as the woman's face leans closer to Bonnie's.

"Don't fall in love, Nadine," Aaron says, brushing the dirt off him. "We must extract information."

Bonnie feels herself grow more panicked. With one breath, Bonnie channels again, only this time, she uses the vampire who has a hand buried in her hair and an arm around her waist. The vampire screeches as she grips her head, dropping Bonnie to the ground, nearly knocking the wind out of her. The warlock hisses and fists his hand and Bonnie feels a force pick her up by her neck. She can't breathe and her throat seems to be closing off.

"We can do this the hard way, Miss Bennett," he says haughtily.

Bonnie can feel the lightheadedness coming on and she focuses on his footing, effectively knocking him off the ground. They both drop and Bonnie hurries to get back up, turning just in time to see the vampire charge at her in full speed. She pushes her to the ground and pins the warlock down as well.

They both struggle and Bonnie feels her heart race as she knows it won't last long. The warlock looks about in his thirties and she knows he has more knowledge about magic than she does. It's only a matter of time before he thinks of something. Bonnie could handle the vampire within a second—ripping her heart out would be no problem. But she has the warlock to defend her. Bonnie feels a tug in the dark corners of her mind, like a question.

Before she can come up with a good plan, the warlock mutters some words and something seems to crush her chest and she cannot breathe. Bonnie doubles over and coughs, gasping for air. Just as she sucks in her first breath, she's thrown into a tree. Falling to the ground, Bonnie moans and peers up as she sees the vampire about to speed to her again.

She tenses, ready for the incoming blow.

* * *

-x-

* * *

a.n.

* * *

-x-

* * *

More mysteries. Comment, PM, and/or read. Just enjoy~


	14. even more mysteries

There's a blur of something and the Bonnie hears the vampire scream and then get pinned against a tree. Bonnie makes out a figure with blond hair as he holds her by the neck. The vampire hisses, about to raise her fist to fight back, but he already has his hand buried within her chest. When he extracts the heart, dropping her and turning to face the horrified warlock, Bonnie sucks in a breath.

"_Klaus_."

His eyes flicker to hers and they flash with rage. Bonnie wonders if that rage is directed at her or them. She struggles to get up but he shakes his head. That pull is stronger than before and it's like he's asking her not to intervene. _Asking_. Klaus does not do that. _Ever_. And it strikes her harder than she expected. He hates asking for things. He just does what he wants and this bond is probably hurting him more than she initially thought.

"Klaus," the warlock murmurs, eyes still widened. "As in Niklaus Mikaelson, one of the Originals?"

Bonnie's looks between both of them. He seems rather shocked and still shaking from seeing Nadine die just seconds ago. But the new revelation of an Original standing before him seems to bother him even more. Klaus doesn't seem impressed or even moved by the warlock in front of him. Instead he looks at him with displeasure.

The warlock turns to Bonnie, eyes accusing, "You're a crazy bitch. Getting involved with them is a mistake."

"And threatening her was the last one you'll make," Klaus informs him, a hint of anger in his voice, as he flashes in front of him and snaps his neck.

Bonnie closes her eyes as the body falls, feeling something leave her. Was it the warlock? A fellow servant of nature dying may have something of an effect on her. She remembers feeling that loss the moment she walked into the room of her dead grandmother, or when Damon murdered Greta Martin. It's an odd feeling but not entirely negative in this case.

Klaus sets his jaw as he turns around, looking her in the eye and she feels as if he's trying not to blame her for this. "It will _never_ stop, love. The death. This is what you had attached yourself to the moment you performed that spell."

Attempting to get up, Bonnie feels shaky and gasps when he speeds in front of her, holding his arm out. She latches onto it and pulls herself up, moaning slightly as her chest still feels painful and her knee seems to ache.

"I don't remember signing a terms and agreement form," Bonnie replies sardonically.

He wraps an arm around her waist and it feels a little bit more intimate than it should. "It does not matter anymore," he says quietly now, "If you want to fight my battles, so be it."

"Assuming this is all about you again," she says, rolling her eyes. Peering up, she sees him offer an annoyed stare. "They probably thought I was involved with something else. What are you going to do with the bodies?"

"You can tell Stefan and Tyler to clean it up," Klaus says, scoffing, as if the thought of him doing anymore work was laughable. "I've done my part."

Bonnie mutters some healing spells as they reach the sidewalk and she slightly wonders why he hasn't simply picked her up and flashed home yet. She leans more into him and notes how strangely warm he is, much like Tyler. It must be a hybrid thing, she figures. The arm around her waist pulls her closer, the move almost gentle and it surprises her a little.

Perhaps he wants to draw out the time a bit more. He hasn't had a companion or anyone to have power in awhile, assuming he didn't abuse his time inside Tyler too much. Klaus pictures himself as the head of an army of hybrids and now that he cannot be a leader at all might be getting to him. She knows he's always been alone—the pariah of the family and he tried using that as his strength, Bonnie thinks. But all he did was use others and they've turned against him. Even Rebekah, at least in the emotional sense.

They reach the house and he pauses before opening the door. Bonnie glances up in question and he stares back.

"I want some of my will returned," he says in a low tone, as to not let Tyler hear, if he may be awake.

Bonnie sniffs and shakes her head. "Or what?"

"Nothing," he says quickly with a small shrug. "I can do nothing."

"So you are…_asking permission_," Bonnie draws out the words, feeling some satisfaction as he narrows his eyes.

"I only want power over what I can say or how I feel," he says with some malice. "You've taken that part of me."

"I don't have control over the way you feel, Klaus, the spell doesn't work that way," Bonnie rolls her eyes. With someone who had a witch for a mother and spent much time with the witches in general, he sure doesn't know how magic ticks.

Klaus sets his jaw in annoyance. "You've done something that is affecting me. All I want is just some control, Bonnie."

Bonnie sighs and nods to the door. "Can I get some sleep before we even think about negotiating this?"

He seems to want to say something else to stall her request and Bonnie considers using the bond to make him but he's opening the door and helping her through the foyer the next moment. Breathing in, she swears she can feel Grams welcoming her back.

She glances upwards and feels dismayed by the fact that Tyler is already rushing down the stairs, glaring at Klaus and extracting her from him. He bombards her with questions and before she can answer any of them, Klaus retreats to the basement. Bonnie stares up at Tyler, holding onto him as her knee still hurts.

"I'll explain what happened later," she tells him, "Right now, I need you to—"

"What's going on?" They both turn to see Stefan in the doorway, gesturing to them. "Was someone here?"

"No," Bonnie answers, "I just got back. I need you and Tyler to get rid of a couple bodies in the woods. They aren't too far off. Around the usual spot I hang around, okay?"

Tyler gives her an incredulous stare but nods the next second. Stefan opens his mouth to say something but stops. She watches as his eyes fall upon her lips. Self consciously, Bonnie touches them and feels the warm liquid. When did that happen? She glances back and spies his eyes growing a little dark.

"I'll help you to your bedroom," Tyler offers, moving to lift her.

"No, I will," Stefan intervenes and they both raise their eyebrows. Tyler seems more annoyed and Bonnie looks at him in question. His eyes are still darkening but the veins aren't visible yet. "It's our room, pup. Not yours."

"Stefan…" Bonnie says in warning.

He takes her hand and stares at Tyler with an expectant look. There's a tick in Tyler's jaw and his nostrils flare. Bonnie sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She doesn't need this right now. A fight for dominance is clearly something she doesn't want to be a part of. Not after everything that's happened tonight with the dream, warlocks and vampires and then Klaus.

Tyler releases her after she shows disapproval and nods his head. "Fine," he glares at Stefan, "That's just _fine_."

He walks out, slamming the front door loudly and Bonnie shoots Stefan an angry look. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," he says, nearly mocking her voice.

His eyes go back to her bloodied lip and she knows it's affecting him. She turns her head away from him. He must have just gotten back from feeding. Is he really feeding on other humans? It would explain the behavior. She ignores that slight excitement in the suggestion.

Suddenly, he picks her up bridal style and she releases a small yelp as they flash into the bedroom. He lays her onto the bed quickly and steps back, staring at her intensely. Bonnie realizes with some dread the look is more like _hunger_. She sucks in a breath.

"No, Stefan," she says, as if he's a child.

Stefan blinks and turns his head to the side. The movement inhuman and causes a small shiver. He leans forward, hand on either side of her and she scoots up, trying to sit but he's already over her, forcing Bonnie to lie on her back. He seems to study her, looking for a sign of fear but she stares back defiantly, more annoyed than afraid. She'd rather not become a late night snack.

She presses her hand to his chest and pushes a bit. At first, Bonnie thinks he won't comply but he gets the hint and moves away, back to standing by the side of the bed.

"Have sweet dreams," Stefan tells her before flashing away.

-x-

When he's gone, Bonnie releases a breath. She realizes it wasn't fear but surpassed thrill that kept her heart beating so fast.

-x-

When she wakes up, there's someone yelling downstairs. More than one—there's a loud argument. Bonnie shifts quietly, knowing they could probably hear if she moved too swiftly. Unless their screaming obscures their hearing.

Slipping through the door, Bonnie rubs the sleep from her eyes as she recognizes one of the voices: definitely Stefan. The other one… Bonnie frowns. Is that Damon?

She peers down the stairway, crouching and spies them in the living room. Both brothers are standing, gesturing wildly in their little yelling match. When Bonnie squints, she can see part of Tyler on the lazy boy, tapping his foot in obvious anxiousness.

"The council doesn't even know about the witches, Stefan," Damon says, his voice getting louder as she slowly descends the stairs. "How the hell would I know what they want from us?!"

"Well, why the hell would they be dropping your name like you did something? _Again_?" Stefan yells back, throwing his arms in the air.

By this time, Bonnie has a clue what they're talking about—the witches' sudden appearance. But what did that have to do with Damon? She's at the bottom of the stairs now, looking into the opening to the living room and Tyler spots her right away. He glances over to the two brothers then back to her and grimaces.

"Oh come on, don't act like this is all _my fault_," Damon throws back. "It's always my fault when it comes to you."

"I've been right so far," Stefan grits out, taking a threatening step forward and Damon's fists clench.

Bonnie decides now is a good time to intervene before her living room turns into shambles. Tyler stands as she approaches and the two others finally notice her. She glances at Stefan then to Damon and raises an eyebrow. He sighs loudly and turns around to sit on the couch. Stefan purses his lips and goes to the opposite side of the room, leaning against the wall with crossed arms.

Since both brothers seem to be out of the talking mood all of a sudden, Tyler interjects reluctantly.

"When we went to take care of the bodies, there were a couple people there already. I guess they were back up or something," Tyler explains, easing down on the lazy boy and Bonnie sits next to him on the arm of it. "Damon arrived on the scene. Things got outta hand and one of them died. Damon took the other one to the Boarding House."

Bonnie shoots Damon a suspicious look and he rolls his eyes. "She's not dead—yet."

"So she's a witch," Bonnie says.

"Nope, she's a vampire," Tyler confirms. "The other one was a witch. She really liked giving the aneurisms."

Bonnie looks back to Damon again. "Why were you there anyway?"

"I have nightly walks," he answers sarcastically. "Forbes wanted me to scope out the area this week. She thinks something's happening around here."

"Well there is," Stefan cuts in. "And Damon has something to do with it."

"Seriously?" Damon glares over to his little brother. "We can lay out all our sins, if you're up for it."

"All right," Bonnie interrupts angrily. She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I still need to figure out what's going on with the bond. Now I have witches and vampires and—"

Bonnie cuts herself off and stares up with some realization. Everything goes quiet as all eyes are on her.

"Bonnie…?" Stefan walks across the room to her. "What?"

"It's just that…" she murmurs, "Why did they come in pairs? A witch and a vampire? Is this a new type of partnership?"

Stefan shakes his head, indicating he doesn't know and Tyler doesn't bother. Damon clears his throat suddenly and everyone snaps their gazes to him.

"Back in the day," Damon drawls, "there was a group that believed vampires and witches could coexist equally. The vampire would help the witch and vice versa. It was kind of like being married. Or that's what it felt like."

Stefan's eyes narrow at his brother at this. "Why haven't I heard of this?"

Damon rolls his head to the side, looking at him lazily. "Because I'm the older brother," when it's obvious this answer isn't good enough for all of them, he replies, "And I might have dabbled in some questionable groups through the years."

"Why am I not surprised?" Stefan says in mock tone. Damon shoots him a sardonic smile. "So that's why the vampire was talking to you—she knew who you were."

"Yeah, she was trying to 'convince' me," he uses air quotes for emphasis. "It didn't really work. I got bored when the witch—sorry, _warlock_—I was with wasn't doing much to help me."

"Ah, the Katherine situation. You poor thing," Bonnie says under her breath and Tyler snickers. Damon doesn't look amused and she shrugs. "We just need to figure out what they want with _us_."

"Isn't that obvious?" Damon asks, "They know you have some sort of bond and they want to know what's going on. That's what Isarae was screaming about anyway."

"Isarae," Tyler deadpans. "You remembered her name?"

Damon rolls his eyes, as if the question isn't worth his time. Bonnie would want to know why he knew her name as well but she supposes she might find out later. "Anyway," he continues, "This is a small organization. At least, last time I checked. And they were over in DC."

"DC," Stefan frowns. "Washington DC?"

When Damon rolls his eyes again, Bonnie tells him, "You keep acting like we're stupid for asking questions, you can just leave."

The aforementioned vampire stands suddenly and stares at her with a mocking smile. "I'd love to. I hate staying where over a thousand year old vampire is staying in the basement anyways. Where is he, anyway?"

"We still have questions," Stefan says, nearing his brother, who scoffs.

"Bonnie can just come over to the Boarding House and get all the information she wants by just using that weird psychic thing," Damon gestures wildly, as if demonstrating a demon extraction. "Besides, you should probably tell her how the witch died."

She snaps her gaze to Stefan, whose back is to her as he faces Damon. When he doesn't move, Bonnie looks next to her, where Tyler sits. "What is he talking about? I thought Damon killed the…"

It dawns on her what might've happened as Tyler folds his lips and averts his gaze. Damon looks almost accomplished and shrugs with a smirk. Bonnie feels something stir inside her. It's not disappointment. But it's not anything akin to contentment either.

"Gotta go, I'll be waiting at the Boarding House for you," Damon directs his comment at Bonnie and leaves.

It's quiet in the room. Bonnie thinks Stefan might say something first, tell her that Damon's exaggerating the story. But when Tyler seems uncomfortable and Stefan eases himself down where Damon had sat, like it's going to be a long explanation, Bonnie raises her eyebrows.

"Tyler, leave."

"No," it's an automatic reply.

Stefan shoots him a warning look. "Tyler, _go_. Mommy and daddy need to talk."

The hybrid narrows his eyes and Bonnie places a hand over his, sending him a reassuring gaze. Tyler's shoulders rise and fall with a huge sigh and he gets up abruptly, not sparring her glance. He looked upset and Bonnie doesn't blame him. She has a feeling Tyler may feel she's more inclined to take Stefan's side. He hasn't voiced it but it's almost obvious. Or maybe it's _completely_ obvious. She tends to take his side in a lot of things.

But this is a matter between Stefan and Bonnie and she brushes the small pang of guilt. Instead, Bonnie turns to Stefan and looks at him expectantly. He thins his lips and is seemingly trying to formulate the right words.

"I've been…going into old habits," Stefan says slowly, not looking at her as he leans forward, elbows on his knees. "But…I think you know that."

Bonnie's eyelids drop a little and she nods. "You've been hiding it from me."

"Not just you," he says defensively.

"I'm not sure what made you think I would even care."

Stefan narrows his eyes. "You're the one who hated humans getting killed."

"So were you but I guess that changed too," Bonnie returns, glaring. She stands and he stands with her. "If you've been suppressing that part of you for my sake, you can stop now."

"You liked the old Stefan," he tells her, "I thought I'd keep that part of him alive."

"Then you're not the ripper because he wouldn't care about my feelings," Bonnie says, brushing past him.

He catches her wrist and she snaps her eyes to him, shooting a venomous glare.

It strikes her that he doesn't look angry or satisfied. It's something in between and she wonders why. Bonnie thinks that he might have been feeding on human blood last night, when she woke up alone. And he might have killed the witch out of bloodlust. But it doesn't bother her like she thought it would and that shocks her a little.

Maybe he's searching for her reaction. He's looking for her disapproval (or maybe approval) but she won't give him anything. She doesn't owe it to him. And perhaps Bonnie doesn't really know how to react anyway.

Stefan releases her wrist but they stay in the same spot. His eyes flicker over her face and lands on her lips and she feels her heart race. He moves closer and his hand brushing over her arm and she sees flashes of blood, _death_ and she breathes in. Something glints in his eyes, akin to worry and Bonnie swallows and turns away.

She hears him sigh and go out the door.

-x-

In some ways, Bonnie thinks he's caught in an in-between, where he's stopped feeling guilt killing but he also holds concern for them. Bonnie wonders how his progression as the ripper first began. She remembers flashes of demise and terrifying wonder the first time they touched. That doesn't give her much at all. So maybe this is different. Maybe he has a partner with him this time—he has someone to hold hands with on a path to darkness.

Bonnie would like to consider herself as the partner.

-x-

She still wants to know why he felt the need to hide it from her. His comment about her liking the old Stefan is curious.

-x-

Stefan disappears after that and she can only guess what he's doing. She wants to get to the vampire before Damon does anything stupid—like killing her before Bonnie can interrogate her. So she decides to bring Klaus, seeing as Tyler is frustrated with her—that usually lasts for about six hours before he cools down again. All she has to do is silently order Klaus to come with her and he emerges from the basement, grumbling.

Klaus mutters things under his breath but she ignores him. Bonnie had wanted someone to come with her just for company. It's not like she needed someone with her; it's simply because today she's feeling particularly vulnerable. Especially after last night.

Her grip tightens on the steering wheel has she drives. Just thinking about the new enemies they have to face bothers her. Before, it was just vampires. And as she had been terrified at first, she was able to learn how to defend herself against them. Then there were the hybrids and the Originals and how oh-so complicated that became. Perhaps she should have seen this coming. And maybe she shouldn't be considering witches her enemies. Maybe they're not. After all, she's not exactly leaning on the side the spirits want her to.

When they arrive, Klaus speeds to open the door for her and she wonders if that was her will or his. As she walks to the door and knocks, Klaus stands just a step behind her. The door swings open, revealing a rather annoyed looking Damon.

"Good, you're finally here, I was just about to—" his eyes fall upon Klaus and his lips curl into a momentary snarl. "—you brought _him_."

Bonnie purses her lips but Klaus speaks before she can open her mouth. "Just a security measure," he adds with an amused smirk. "I'm sure it won't bother you too much."

Damon offers his trademark look of disgust. "It's talking to me."

Both Bonnie and Klaus give him dull looks. "Would you just show me the vampire?" Bonnie snaps.

Moving aside to let them in, Damon glares as Klaus passes by. Klaus ignores him and Bonnie sighs. Flashing in front of her, Damon gestures to the library. She remembers the last time she had seen one of Damon's victims in the library (Mason). That seems so long ago now.

"Such tacky decorating," Klaus states, glancing around as they walk through the mansion.

Damon abruptly stops and turns to send him a wide-eyed glare. Bonnie steps in between them and shoots Damon a warning look while mentally sending an order to Klaus to shut up. They continue down the corridor. He opens the door and Bonnie peers around the round of bookshelves to see the vampire sitting in the middle of the room, bound to a chair. As they near, Bonnie has a better look at her: a bit of darker skin than her own, dark long curls and seemingly taller than average. There's a small wooden stake in her shoulder and chains bind her. The smell of dried blood is in the air.

Bonnie stands just a meter away. The vampire is still and Bonnie is almost sure if anyone touches her, she'll be thrashing. Klaus stays behind her and she's unsure if it's because she wants him to or if that's just him. Damon steps beside her and gestures towards the bound vampire.

"Well?" he prompts, "Aren't you going to do that witchy stuff?"

The vampire snaps her gaze up and Bonnie sucks in a breath. Something passes through her mind and there's something familiar like—"Isarae Bennett."

A dark look falls upon her features and veins spread from the corner of her eyes. "I haven't heard that name in awhile."

* * *

-x-

* * *

a.n.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Drama~ Anyhow, thanks for reading thus far.


	15. it's all about a game of power after all

"What's a Bennett witch doing as a vampire?" Damon questions and then cocks his head to the side. "You never told me that."

"You talk to me one more time, traitor, and you'll regret it," her voice is smooth and low. Her eyes never leave Bonnie's. Damon scoffs next to her and turns, rolling his eyes. "You're a Bennett then."

Bonnie nods once. How fascinating. This vampire is a Bennett? How? Wouldn't that have affected the bloodline somehow? Or does that work only when they're all being channeled? Bonnie doesn't really know. She scans the vampire's face and is surprised when she can't sense any hostility in her. Is it just a Bennett thing? She doesn't really know.

"Damon, Klaus—leave."

"Oh, come on, she might—"

"_Now_."

With that, Klaus grips Damon's arm and forcefully pulls him out of the library, the vampire watching with some interest and a raised eyebrow. The only reason Klaus is even touching the Salvatore is because Bonnie silently sent the command; that's apparent by the glare he throws her way. Damon's protests could still be heard in the corridor but Bonnie ignores it and turns back to the vampire.

"You have a leash on them," she comments and Bonnie smirks.

"It's a bit complicated," Bonnie says and her face falls into seriousness. "Why were you working with a witch?"

"In your words," she tells her in monotone, "it's complicated."

"I already know about witches and vampires working together," Bonnie says, "I just want to know why."

Isarae's eyes flicker over Bonnie and she frowns. A silence stretches between them and Bonnie shifts her weight. "Why…" she murmurs, eyes glazing over in thought. "I lost everything becoming a vampire. I was vulnerable in a world of monsters. I need to be with kin."

"How long have you been working with the occult?"

Isarae's eyes snap to Bonnie's fiercely. "Who taught you, child? We are not some group to be disrespected," she states, anger lining her tone.

Bonnie licks her lips and nods. "Fine. Your _organization_."

"I've been with them sense the thirties," she says with a sigh. Then the vampire frowns. "Can you not read my past? A simple touch should do it."

Bonnie purses her lips. She's not inclined to that approach if she doesn't have to. She's being cooperative. That and...she'd rather not sense what a Bennett witch had gone through as a vampire. She remembers the sickening feeling when she had touched her mother for the first time sense her turning. "I'd rather respect a fellow Bennett."

Raising an eyebrow, Isarae says, "Is that so?" She hums and shakes her head. "I didn't even know you were a Bennett until you said my name—then I knew. I have lost so much but I still feel some things." Something like sadness glints in her eyes but it's gone the next moment. "Humanity is like poison for vampires, yet there is something about being a witch just…stays with you."

Bonnie eases herself down on the chair across from her and folds her hands within her lap. The vampire frowns with some suspicion but doesn't voice it. "I refuse to be turned."

She smiles, almost spitefully. "You have loved ones on the other side, I assume," she says, "You are lucky."

"Not really," Bonnie blinks away flashes of how _unlucky_ she truly is. "Why are you after me?"

"I wouldn't know anything about that," she returns. "My partner and I had been called from New York for an emergency meeting."

"How many of you are there?"

The vampire tilts her head to the side with a secretive smile.

Bonnie sighs. "All right. Then why were the other two after me? Aaron and…Nadine," Bonnie recalls their names.

"Nadine has been a friend of mine for about fifty years now," there's some bitterness in her voice. "They were sent to recruit someone before the others got to them. I can only assume they were looking for you."

Bonnie thins her lips and nods. "Have you ever been sent to recruit others?" when the vampire nods, "Then do you stalk them before trying to talk to them?"

"It's a tactic the elders suggest," Isarae reveals. "But I don't use it."

"Elders…" Bonnie frowns. "You said something about the others? What others?"

The vampire looks confused. "You don't know?" She hums. "Just another witch group that hate vampires. They've been trying to rid of my kin for years."

Bonnie feels something tighten in her chest. How has she never known about this? Are these groups completely exclusive? Damon made it sound like they hardly mattered. It _seems_ like they matter. A lot. She studies the vampire before her. There's something akin to grief radiating from her and Bonnie feels affected by it. "How did you become a vampire?"

"You do not want to know that," she answers, eyes downcast.

"I think I do," Bonnie replies. "See, my mother became a vampire because two brothers cared more about a girl more than anyone else. And because of that, my mother is doomed to be a vampire for the rest of her life." Bonnie feels that familiar bitterness well inside her. "I think I can take it."

The vampire stares at Bonnie with a neutral face. Something passes between them and Bonnie thinks it might be understanding. She sighs and licks her lips. "I am going to die anyway," she mutters and Bonnie frowns at the resignation. "I grew up in the streets of DC," she begins, "The poor ones, where no one wanted to be. I got the opportunity to work for a brewery. It was during the 1920's—it wasn't kind to us," she closes her eyes and sigh. "I lost my brother because he was used as a scapegoat. We were so easily blamed back then—_now_," she thins her lips.

Bonnie wonders what she really means by 'we' and sets her jaw. She's not talking about being a witch, Bonnie knows. And the thought of it makes her chest tighten. The racial oppression is apparent even now but Bonnie knew it had been so much worse before her time. And the small comment makes that evident.

"I got the chance to work and I took it," Isarae continues. "The owner was…charismatic," she recalls and Bonnie spies the ghost of a genuine smile. "He treated me _different_, without perversion or discrimination. As best as he could in that society, I suppose." She shrugs. "He was unmarried and wealthy, so he was quite loved by the women. But…he seemed to care about me. I hadn't known that feeling for a very long time."

"You two…?"

"In secret," she states, "We knew better than to ever show affection otherwise. He would have been shunned or worse and I would have been killed for sure," she sighs, shaking her head. "I knew what he was the moment I touched him and I told him what I was. It was a hard adjustment but there was something nice about having a secret of the supernatural together. We were happy."

"But…?"

"I grew ill. Cancer, probably. I will never really be sure," Isarae wrinkles her nose. "I tried every healing spell. I had someone to live for. When he found out…I saw something in his eyes and he said these words I'll never forget," she says in a quiet tone, "He said, 'Isarae, if you could be with me forever, would you?' And I told him yes without hesitation." She offers a spiteful smile. "He had told me his family was having family problems, that he had to get away and he was willing to run away with me. And on my dying bed, he gave me the blood. I woke up, feeling like death. I was welcomed to a horrible new world."

Bonnie bites her lip. She wonders what Abby had felt—being dragged from the connection to nature and plunged into a world of morbid desires and death.

"We were supposed to meet at a certain place. He had left a message for me before I woke up," her brow furrows. "I waited. He never came."

"He died?" Bonnie asks.

"I will never know," Isarae returns and blinks and all emotion from before is gone. "And it no longer matters."

"Right," Bonnie says with a nod. "And now you're a Bennett vampire, just trying to connect with nature again," Bonnie sniffs. "You have no real purpose, do you?" The vampire's eyes flash with warning. "I can sense it. You don't have anything to live for."

"Send Salvatore in," she rolls her eyes. "Tell him I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie stands, cocking her head to the side. "I still have _so many_ questions."

"It works both ways, you know," she says quietly. "I know you have a bond with both those vampires. One is stronger than the other. And I can tell the Salvatore has something over you—something spiritual. He's using you, you know."

Bonnie glares down at her. "You wouldn't know anything about that."

"I know because I've been there," she replies. "I had a bond with every witch I have been paired with. I know the signs."

"Do you now?" Bonnie scoffs.

Isarae hums. "And you have other bonds. But you don't know it or how to control it," she tilts her head with some interest. "You have no idea what to do, do you? It's bothering you."

"Okay, that's enough," Bonnie narrows her eyes.

"Fine," Isarae leans back and winces at the stake in her shoulder. "Would you ask Salvatore to cast my ashes near the eastern side of the town, in the woods? I have lingering memories there."

"No need," Damon's voice comes from the doorway and he strides into the center of the room, Klaus in tow. "Already here," he shoots her a smirk. "Thanks for the sob story, but it's time to say goodbye."

Bonnie makes a sound of protest when he pushes her back and grips Isarae's shoulder, ready to pull the stake out and stab her through the heart, no doubt. With a sudden panic in her chest, Bonnie glances over to Klaus but she knows he already has sensed it. She wonders how it must feel sometimes—knowing you don't have full control. Klaus grits his teeth and with a sigh, he speeds to Damon and grips his wrist. Damon instantly throws Klaus a bewildered look while Isarae glances up with some bemusement.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon snatches his wrist back. "Get off me!"

"Ask _her_," Klaus gestures towards Bonnie, accusingly.

Everyone's eyes are on her and Bonnie purses her lips at the scrutiny. She glances down at Isarae and then back at Damon. "We could still use her."

Damon rolls his eyes. "_No_, you feel a connection with her and now you don't want her dead. Bonnie, may I remind you that if she had the chance, she would tear your throat out?"

Bonnie stays unfazed. "I want her alive for now."

"Yeah, no," Damon turns back to the female vampire and raises his hand once again. She throws him across the library and he groans when his head hits the bookshelves, books toppling over his form. Walking over to him, Bonnie places her hands upon her hips.

"You didn't hear me the first time, I'm hoping," Bonnie raises an eyebrow and Damon rolls his eyes again.

"Sure, princess, whatever you say," he gets up and throws her a glare. "What am I supposed to do with a Bennett vampire? Keep her in the basement like Grandpa over here?"

Klaus' jaw sets but he doesn't say a word and Bonnie mentally thanks him for it. She raises an eyebrow at Damon and then to Klaus. The Original narrows his eyes at her, already knowing what she's about to demand of him. Damon looks between the two with a questioning stare.

"I'm sure some compulsion will do the trick," Bonnie flickers her eyes over to Isarae. "You probably haven't created an immunity to vervain. Or maybe the coven is against you trying."

Isarae doesn't answer and Damon still seems a little put off by the idea but he shrugs and tosses the bloody stake on the table. Klaus cuts his eyes over to Bonnie prior to crouching before the Bennett vampire. Isarae initially looks somewhat confused until her eyes land on Klaus'. Her pupils dilate soon enough and Bonnie watches as she seems to grow more relaxed as he whispers some words to her. Frowning, Bonnie strains to hear and turns her gaze towards Damon who merely nods, reassuringly.

Klaus stands and turns towards Bonnie, offering a neutral look. For a moment, she wonders if he _wanted_ to compel Isarae, as if having some power over someone else is gratifying enough, even if it's for Bonnie. She figures he won't do anything stupid and he only has Isarae under his thumb. And if that's the case, she can always command Isarae to do something by simply commanding Klaus to do it.

Sighing, Klaus bends down and breaks the chains that bind Isarae and she falls back, almost lifelessly. Both Damon and Bonnie observe as Klaus allows her to latch onto his shoulder for some support. When she glances up to Bonnie, she gives her a small glare, as if fully knowing what has finally happened. Bonnie can't care any less, as long as she is alive. Klaus passes her onto Damon, who looks hesitant to let the Bennett vampire touch him.

"She won't harm anyone," Klaus states, more to Bonnie than Damon. "Just like you always wanted."

"If you recall, it was just friends. She's allowed to hurt him," Bonnie says mockingly and Damon sneers.

"I'll give you a minute warning call if we ever start going at it," Damon tells her. His face falls as he glances back at the bookshelves. "Now I have to clean up. Damn witch."

"A good time for you to redecorate the dreadful looking room," Klaus supplies.

Damon's eye twitches and Bonnie points a finger to the door. Klaus smirks as he begins out of the room, looking accomplished. Bonnie looks over to the vampire, almost expectantly. They share a small look and Bonnie thinks she spies that same understanding from before.

"I don't owe you anything," the vampire tells her.

"I never said you did."

-x-

The new information is somewhat startling and she wonders if that's the gathering Lucy had been talking about. Or maybe it's another kind? She doesn't know and it only makes her more fearful for her cousin. She needs to figure out this bond before it's used against them.

-x-

When they arrive home, Bonnie stays in the car and Klaus simple stays with her. Staring ahead, Bonnie thinks about what the vampire had told her—about the witch convens, her story and the bond. It's all so troublesome and she wishes she could just know what to do already.

"Every time you feel distressed, I feel it as well," Klaus states in monotone, "If you could cease, that would be wonderful, love."

Bonnie scoffs and rolls her head to the side, leaning against the window. He doesn't feel it, she knows, because he can recognize what is his and what isn't. Klaus simply knows what she is feeling. Bonnie sometimes wishes he'd get that part. "Do you think witches and vampires can live in harmony?"

"I'm sure there are few that have found equality," Klaus offers but she feels it's more of a forced contribution to the conversation.

"But is the idea so crazy?" she prompts, still staring ahead. "Could the two coexist without the troubles we have now? Would witches still be used?"

For about a minute, it's quiet and she's sure he feels like he doesn't need to add anything more. She wouldn't blame him; at this point, she wouldn't want to talk to herself either. Everything in her world has tipped over and it seems like that keeps happening.

"I believe…" Klaus begins, "that everything comes down to power and how it is gained. If two people can gain power together, equally, it is twice as hard as someone who may gain it all to themselves."

Bonnie blinks and stares at him with some question. "Why would it be harder for two people?"

"Because, in the end, it's all a game of power," Klaus returns. "Everyone is selfish and it only matters who is the strongest. To be powerful together…now, wouldn't that mean they are simply putting selfishness aside?"

-x-

Bonnie thinks that maybe Klaus has thought about that in the past. It's like he believed he could accomplish a companionship like that. But he had failed and he no longer had the drive, taking on the world alone. She thinks how sad that really is because how long he must have felt like a failure?

And maybe that's why he hadn't acted when she went through that small depression. Perhaps…he _liked_ the idea being trapped with someone. Maybe he just wanted someone to be connected to in such an intimate way because that's never really happened before.

Or maybe she's just thinking nonsense.

-x-

Lucy calls her and Bonnie instantly begins questioning her.

"Whoa, whoa, cuz, hold on," Lucy tells her, "You said you know about the pact?"

"Pact?" Bonnie frowns, "You mean the group?"

"They call it a pact," Lucy answers, "They have a few werewolves so I guess that's why they're calling it a pact. That's because the witches have bonded with them. It's a little weird but whatever."

"Someone told me about a group made for vampires and witches. Heard of it?"

"No…this group is pretty anti-vampire," she replies. "Why?"

"They told me about how there are two groups, I guess you're in the one that hates vampires…" Bonnie murmurs. "What have they told you?"

"Not much. They said there's a bunch of stuff they have to do here in Virginia. They sound crazy but they're pretty nice, can't lie."

Bonnie sighs. "Lucy…you know about bonding spells, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, I _was_ the one who bonded Katherine and her clone, remember?"

"I know…" Bonnie bites her lip. "I need you to look at a bonding spell for me."

"Okay…why? Is this another vampire problem?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Cool, I'll be over soon."

-x-

They're all in the living room. Bonnie sits on the couch with Abby and Lucy, while Tyler begrudgingly sits upon the lazy boy and Klaus opts for leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Lucy has a grimoire in front of her—one of her own—and has already asked for Bonnie, Tyler and Klaus' blood. The drops lay on the table, away from each other so they may not mix. She's muttering latin under her breath quietly as everyone else waits.

"Okay," Lucy sighs out and everyone looks at her. "I can tell the spell was made in a hurry—no time to really do the process meticulously. Basically, the spell is confused."

"Confused?" Tyler gives her a bewildered look. "How can magic be confused?"

"If it's done wrong, magic doesn't know what the exact orders are so it does what it thinks is best," Lucy explains.

"Ah," Klaus gives a mocking smile, "So this _is_ Bonnie's fault for sure then."

"God, could you shut up?" Tyler throws a looks of exasperation towards the older hybrid and Bonnie raises an eyebrow.

"Anyway…" Lucy continues, "The spell knows Bonnie is the witch, the master basically. Though it has Bonnie connected as a safety measure. Meaning, on the werewolf's side—" here Tyler inserts his name under his breath, "—whenever he feels in danger or is hurt, maybe how the Original was when the spell began, thinking of the master, it could affect everyone. For Klaus, if he's hurt, it may not affect anyone at all, since the spell knows it was mostly directed at him. The werewolf is just an added bonus because they were compounded at the time."

"So Bonnie got hurt because I was _thinking_ of her?" Tyler monotones.

Abby decides to pipe in. "Not necessarily. That particular affect could have been triggered by the witches meddling with you. It might not ever happen again. Though the bond is still a part of you."

"Right," Lucy nods, "You might be tied to Bonnie and the Original on a spiritual level for the rest of your life."

Both Klaus and Tyler look disturbed at this.

"So…" Bonnie begins before the two start complaining, "I can remove it, right?"

"The spell seems pretty engraved into both of them. I mean, you did pretty much merge their spirits together." Lucy frowns and stares up at Klaus. "Have you noticed any similarities between your bond with Bonnie and when you were in Tyler's body?"

Klaus shrugs. "Only emotions that weren't my own."

Lucy purses and looks over to Bonnie. "You might be screwed."

"What?" Tyler groans. "Are you kidding me? What can we do? We can't have this over our heads."

Klaus shoots him a smirk. "At least I know I am not alone in this."

"Again, _shut up_."

"Stop it," Bonnie snaps and sighs. "So this can all be resolved if I die?"

"Bonnie—"

"Tyler," she says warningly. She gazes at Lucy in expectancy.

Lucy thins her lips and nods. "Most likely. There's always a way to break a spell but this sort of bonding spell…it's so tied up with the three of you…it almost needs a reset button."

"A reset button?" Abby echoes and Bonnie catches something rather disturbing in her mother's eyes.

Before Bonnie can say anything, Lucy turns to Klaus again. "Are you sure your emotions are mixed with the werewolf's?"

"Tyler," both Bonnie and Tyler correct her, though it's ignored.

Klaus rolls his eyes. "My emotions have nothing to do with Tyler now. It's Bonnie's emotions I am feeling."

Lucy frowns. "But that's not possible. You should only be obeying her orders. You might know when she's in distress but you won't be able to ever confuse it with your own."

With that Bonnie throws Klaus a smirk. It's what she's been telling him all along. Klaus merely narrows his eyes. "I don't believe you."

Her cousin wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "I don't really care. Anyway," Lucy stands with her grimoire, "I'm not exactly sure how to break…_Tyler_ from the bond. It's almost like all three of you are sired."

Tyler sighs loudly and leans back, staring at the ceiling. "Awesome."

Abby stands and shakes Lucy's hand. "Thank you for helping us."

She grins. "No problem. We're all family. Bennett witches help each other out."

Bonnie's reminded of Isarae and she wonders how that would ever apply to the vampire.

-x-

Once Lucy and Abby leave, Tyler goes up to his room, probably mulling the information over in his head. Klaus retreats to the basement once again and Bonnie quietly wonders if he has a supply of bodies down there for blood. She'd rather not see what he's done to her basement, actually. She's sure Grams is pulling her hair out in the afterlife.

Stefan is still gone and that brings her to question what he's really up to. It's not like he doesn't do things behind her back, because totally does. It's just that with the small confrontation of him slipping into ripper habits again may have created another rift between them. He isn't about to turn off his humanity, she knows. But that won't stop him from tearing up the town if he feels the urge to. Bonnie has a sinking feeling that he had warned her before and she just didn't want to listen.

There's a loud knock at the door and she emerges from the kitchen to see who it is. It's nightfall now and she thinks maybe Caroline wanted to stop by. But Caroline would've just barged right in by now though. She reaches out with her magic and doesn't sense anything supernatural, so Bonnie opens the door with caution.

Her heart stops as she stares in front of her.

"Dad?"

* * *

-x-

* * *

a.n.

* * *

-x-

* * *

Bit of a boring chapter. Sorry. :/ Enjoy.


End file.
